Lovesong
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: -¡Me importa y mucho! TODO lo que tenga que ver con Levi me importa- -Pues qué pena, porque él es mío- -Él no es tuyo, no tiene dueño ¡Entiéndelo!-/ErenxRivaillexOC :3 futuro Lemmon y Mpreg :D ojala les guste
1. Tú de nuevo

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :D (ya lo puse el primer cap...no lo vuelvo a poner xD)**_

**Advertencia: ****ErenxRivaillexRouge (sipi, el enano es uke esta vez :D), lemmon (mas adelante jaja), Mpreg (:D) oh y algo de OoC, es necesario :)**

* * *

**Lovesong**

_**La última vez que nos vimos…**_

_Era invierno y el chico pelinegro cojeaba por las calles, con el cuchillo en una mano y apretando la herida en su pierna con la otra, ya casi no sentía los dedos y comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño, el frío le calaba los huesos y pronto se sentiría congelado completamente. Fue entonces cuando la divisó, se acercaba a él con paso apresurado, una manta en un brazo y una lámpara en la otra mano._

_-Te estuve buscando-dijo mientras lo cubría con la manta-Le prometí a la abuela que te cuidaría, ¿Qué cuentas le daré si sigues escapándote del consultorio cada vez que me descuido?-_

_-No soy una mascota-sentenció molesto, aunque agradeció el poco calor que la frazada le estaba brindando_

_-No eres mi mascota-reafirmo ella-Pero cada vez que te encuentro, estás herido de nuevo-a ella le pareció divertido y comenzó a guiarlo, empujándole de la espalda, llegando finalmente al pequeño departamento de la chica-Siéntate ahí-ordeno señalando la cama mientras ella abría el pequeño armario lleno de medicinas y vendas, además de otros utensilios_

_-Exageras demasiado-_

_-Estas morado Levi-love-dijo tomando asiento frente a él y tendiéndole un vaso con un líquido transparente-Tómatelo, te hará entrar en calor-le guiñó un ojo y con las tijeras rompió lo que quedaba de tela del pantalón para poder curar aquella laceración _

_Estudió el líquido en el vaso en sus manos y le dio mala espina, pero sentía tanto frío que decidió tomárselo y preguntar después, la garganta le ardió y la cabeza le dio vueltas, inmediatamente sintió su pecho caliente, carraspeó. Cuando volteó a ver a la chica, ya estaba terminando de limpiarle la sangre seca._

_-¿Fue suficiente? ¿Ya entraste en calor?-él asintió aunque no parecía muy convencido, ella tomó la botella y volvió a servir en el vaso-Toma otro mientras voy a calentar agua para que tomes un baño-dijo y lo volvió a envolver en una manta_

_Durante el baño, Rivaille se sentía muy ajeno al lugar, tenía ganas de tomar sus cosas y salir de allí, pero conocía sus limitaciones, y con esa herida y la poca ropa que tenía no iba a ser suficiente para poder soportar el frío, maldecía su estúpida suerte. Salió de la tina después de sentirse mejor, se secó con rapidez y se puso la ropa que ella le había dejado allí, le quedaba grande, sí, pero ahora no le importaba, eso le hacía sentir más calor, cuando salió del baño, ella tenía otra botella de vidrio en la mano y la cama estaba lista para que él se acostara._

_-Siéntate-ordeno y obedeció, era extraño que lo hiciera pero tenía tanto sueño que solo quería que terminara para poder dormir, la pelinegra abrió el frasco de vidrio y se lo pasó-Ponte alcohol en todas tus articulaciones y frótate los pies, te calentarás más rápido y dormirás mejor-aseguró, y en cuanto Levi tuvo que retirarse los pantalones ella se hincó en el suelo para vendar la herida_

_-Gracias-dijo él en voz baja, después de un rato cuando ya estaba bien acomodado en la cama_

_-No hay porque agradecer-dijo ella contenta guardando todo lo que habían ocupado hasta ahora-En estas épocas se necesita a alguien que haga compañía, por eso del frío-dijo casual mirando por la ventana a la nieve caer, sonrió momentáneamente y volteó a ver al chico-Dime Levi-love, ¿Alguna vez has tenido algo romántico con alguien?-_

_-Pues…-Rivaille pareció meditarlo, aunque con sueño no se veía que estuviese completamente concentrado-Sí-_

_-No estoy hablando de cursilerías, me refiero al romance, del tranquilo, ese que no involucra a nadie a medio vestir-_

_-¿Qué no es lo mismo?-pregunto claramente confundido-Cuando eres romántico haces cursilerías, cuando haces cosas cursis eres romántico-ella rió_

_-Creo que no sabes diferenciar las cosas, te falta experiencia-_

_-Tengo experiencia de sobra-se defendió, molesto_

_Rivaille de pronto se preguntó porque hablaban sobre eso_

_-No creo que la misma que yo-hizo una pausa sentándose a su lado, acomodando la manta alrededor de su cuerpo-Lo que quiero decir es, que tú buscas lo cursi y yo lo romántico-_

_-Insisto en que no hay diferencia-dijo convencido, ella pareció meditar lo que iba a decir_

_-Mira-comenzó a explicar-Algo cursi es lo que puedes decirle a una mujer para llevarla a la cama, pero, ¿Quieres saber que es algo romántico? Algo romántico es esto, lo que acaba de pasar-Rivaille parecía perplejo_

_-Pero si no ha pasado nada-_

_-Yo nunca dije que lo hubiera sido también para ti-la sonrisa amplia de la chica le hizo sentirse mareado y un poco confundido, además de que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle-Cuando logres comprender la diferencia, puedes buscarme-él supo que ella sabía que escaparía en cuanto se sintiera mejor-Seguro podremos encontrarle la diferencia a muchas otras cosas-dijo convencida y entonces él cayó dormido_

**Capítulo 1 "Tú de nuevo"**

Hundió la cara en la almohada al sentir que las embestidas se volvían erráticas y solo pudo cerrar los ojos, sentía las manos que se deslizaban por su espalda y él arrugó las sabanas entre las suyas. Los dedos del castaño se hundieron en sus nalgas, atrayéndole más y más a su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, dejando que el moreno le guiara. Los dedos de los pies se le entumieron y una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la columna, experimentando el orgasmo, tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, Eren le siguió un par de embestidas después.

Levi esperó a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y a que su respiración se regulara, sabía lo que venía después, él se pondría de pie, tomaría sus cosas y se iría a su habitación, si estuviesen en su cuarto, sería Eren el que se levantaría.

Y así era desde que su escuadrón había muerto, descargaron sus frustraciones y necesidades físicas, establecieron sus reglas y acordaron no involucrar sentimientos…pero allí estaba Levi, deseando no haber aceptado y no sentir ganas de llorar cada que se quedaba a solas en su habitación ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan sensible?

Se enderezó, aun sintiendo las piernas temblándole y comenzó a vestirse. Abotonó con rapidez la camisa y se colocó la chaqueta, se calzó las botas y subió el cierre de su pantalón, caminando a la salida, un poco adolorido, pero lo soportaba bastante bien. Se detuvo ante la puerta y giró el pomo…por alguna razón…siempre esperaba que le dijera algo, un algo que jamás llegaba.

Cerró tras él y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta su habitación, para meterse en sus cobijas y dormir finalmente, tembló ligeramente, la noche estaba fría, más de lo usual. Sus dientes castañearon y se frotó los brazos, intentando entrar en calor, cuando entró a su cuarto sintió un vacío extraño al ver su cama.

_-Te estuve buscando-dijo mientras lo cubría con la manta-Le prometí a la abuela que te cuidaría, ¿Qué cuentas le daré si sigues escapándote del consultorio cada vez que me descuido?-_

_-No soy una mascota-sentenció molesto, aunque agradeció el poco calor que la frazada le estaba brindando_

_-No eres mi mascota-reafirmo ella-Pero cada vez que te encuentro, estás herido de nuevo-_

Se sorprendió cuando el recuerdo asaltó su mente, pero dejó que siguiera presente. Le era grato pensar en aquella chica.

Lanzó un suspiro y sonrió mentalmente, tenía años sin verla ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Ya se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Seguiría…viva? ¿Habría sido comida por un titán? ¿Se habría enfermado? Hizo una mueca, ¿Qué le diría a su abuela? Se suponía que debía cuidarla y se habían separado hacía mucho.

Sintió una enorme curiosidad, y mientras se ponía el pijama pensó que lo mejor sería buscarle. Se metió entre las cobijas y se abrazó a su almohada, ya no tenía tiempo de volverse nostálgico.

**-0-**

Les siguieron con la mirada, desde que aparecieron en el bosque hasta que entraron al cuartel, ¿Por qué el generalísimo Zacklay estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué había una mujer en bata que le acompañaba? Hanji no tardo en seguirles, averiguaría de qué iba todo eso de una vez. No era normal aquello.

Tocaron en la oficina de Erwin, quien de inmediato dio el permiso para que entraran. Rivaille observo con la ceja arqueada a Dallis y Eren se puso rígido, la presencia de ese hombre le ponía tenso.

-Smith, un placer verte de nuevo-saludo estrechando la mano del comandante con cordialidad

-Lástima que no sea una visita por placer-respondió el otro

-Sí, lástima-tomo asiento y espero a que el rubio se sentara también-Rivaille, Jaeger-ambos inclinaron la cabeza-He venido aquí para tratar asuntos de relevancia para el estado, verán quiero que conozcan a mi doctora de confianza, su nombre es Rouge-la mujer vestida con bata dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, de entre los dos soldados de la policía militar que les acompañaban.

Su cabello era negro y largo, ligeramente ondulado, la mitad de su cabello estaba atado en un moño, y el resto caía por sus hombros en cascada, su piel era blanca, en completo contraste con el ébano de sus cabellos, sus ojos aguamarina estudiaban con curiosidad la habitación, era pequeña, aún más que el sargento Levi y su cuerpo era fino, por completo, sus facciones eran sumamente delicadas y su andar era elegante. Sobre sus pómulos unas cuantas pecas adornaban su rostro, dándole un toque infantil.

Los orbes aguamarina de la chica y los grises de Rivaille se cruzaron, mirándose, ambos sorprendidos, Rouge le sonrió ampliamente y él desvió la mirada.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Erwin al ver el asombro, mal disimulado, en el rostro de los dos

-Algo así-contestaron ambos, restándole importancia

-Me parece excelente que se conozcan, eso acelerara las cosas-intervino Dallis-Verán, Rouge esta aquí para ser el médico de Jaeger-

-Nosotros tenemos médicos aquí, Zacklay, no necesitamos de más-replico Levi

-Es diferente, después del pequeño accidente que tuvieron, me veo en la necesidad de tener a alguien aquí que me haga saber de todo el funcionamiento del cuerpo de Jaeger, porque sé que Zoe me oculta cosas-el castaño hizo una mueca, incómodo-Por lo tanto, espero respeten mi decisión, porque es definitiva-

-Está bien señor, entendemos-dijo Smith, que a pesar de parecer en contra, no replico-Entonces, ¿La señorita se quedara con nosotros?-

-Sí, asígnenle una buena habitación y les veré periódicamente, porque yo mismo vendré por resultados de pruebas y exámenes-se puso de pie y camino a la salida-Espero noticias prontas, Rouge-

-Sí, señor-contesto ella, asintiendo mientras le veía partir

Erwin acompaño al generalísimo fuera de la oficina y hasta la salida, dejando a solas a Jaeger, Rivaille y Rouge. Nadie decía nada, la mujer pensaba en lo que tendría que decir, Levi meditaba sobre la presencia de la pelinegra allí y Eren se sentía realmente intrigado por su relación con el sargento.

-Pudiste haberme avisado-reprochó la de tez nívea cruzándose de brazos, al castaño le pareció que su voz sonaba muy dulce a pesar de que era una reprimenda, Rivaille rodó los ojos y bufó

-No soy tu puta mascota-Rouge suspiró

-No eres mi mascota-admitió ella, asintiendo-Pero siempre que regresabas estabas herido…y que de repente no hayas vuelto me hizo pensar lo peor-

-Siempre has sido tan exagerada-se quejó pasándose una mano por la nuca

-No puedes reprocharme nada-dijo, sacando la lengua en una expresión meramente infantil-Entonces-se volteó a Eren ignorando por completo lo que Levi fuese a decirle-Tú eres la esperanza de la humanidad, Eren Jaeger-extendió una mano hacia él-Un placer-

-Igualmente-dijo el otro, tomando su mano-Yo…espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Yo también-le sonrió-Aunque eres muy joven para llevar semejante carga en tus hombros-el castaño bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros

-Después de 5 años, creo que me he acostumbrado-

-Espero que sí-le volvió a sonreír y la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

Hanji había entrado, sin tocar, se veía agitada, se acercó a la pelinegra y comenzó a examinarla, rodeándola, viéndola de arriba abajo, con una mano en su mentón.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo loca?-preguntó el sargento, con una ceja arqueada, la científica volteó a verle

-Erwin dijo que habrá ahora un médico que estará a cargo de Eren…y tenía que saber quién es-explicó, haciendo reír por lo bajo a la doctora

-Puedes estarte tranquila, ella es más inofensiva que un cachorro-comentó Levi cruzándose de brazos, Rouge hizo una mueca de ofendida

-Cierra la boca-carraspeó y se dirigió a la de lentes, que aún le veía analítica-Mi nombre es Rouge, un placer-

-Soy Hanji Zoe-le respondió asintiendo-Tú… ¿Conocías al pequeñín de antes?-la pecosa quiso reír por la forma en que lo llamó

-Sip-asintió-Es una larga historia-se pasó una mano por el cabello y la castaña le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Vamos, te llevaré a una habitación…y de paso me cuentas la larga historia-Rouge aceptó, riendo por el comentario, se sentía de cierta forma…en casa

**-0-**

Se desabrochó el pañuelo que usaba como corbata y entró a su habitación, no tenía ánimos de ir a buscar a Eren y esperaba que el mocoso no fuera a su habitación. Lanzó un suspiro dejando la chaqueta del uniforme en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse y unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Volteó a ver a la persona en su habitación, sorprendiéndose a sobremanera de ver a Rouge allí, recargada de la pared, viéndole fijamente.

Intercambiaron una mirada, ella tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados, él tenía la ceja arqueada, esperando a que la chica dijera algo. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro y desvió la mirada, comenzando a quitarse las cintas del equipo de maniobras.

-Pudiste haberme enviado una carta-reclamó, adentrándose en la habitación, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en la orilla de la cama-Tuve que enterarme por terceros donde estabas-

-Lo lamento-dijo en voz baja, pero ella le escuchó a la perfección-Fue inesperado, algo de un día para otro-

-¿Y 13 años no han sido suficientes para poder avisarme?-

-He estado ocupado-

-Claro-se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo que su falda se levantara un poco por el movimiento-¿Sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido? ¿Qué cada que me entero que saldrás de expedición le ruego a todos los dioses que regreses con vida?-

-Estás exagerando-

-Oh, por supuesto, señor Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad-resopló enfada-No te queda para nada ese apodo, yo te conozco un par de debilidades-

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca?-pidió frustrado, entrando a su baño

-No, quiero sacar mi frustración-

Lavó sus dientes un par de veces y se puso el pijama, saliendo finalmente, encontrándola aún recostada, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?... ¿Y desde cuándo trabajas para Zacklay?-

-Hace un par de años se estaba muriendo, le llegó a sus oídos un rumor sobre mí e hizo que me llevaran ante él, estuve al frente de su tratamiento, y desde entonces no me deja volver a mi consultorio-se tapó los ojos con un brazo y lanzó un suspiro-Odio parecer un perro detrás de su amo-

-No es como si yo disfrutara mucho de esto-

-Claro~, lo dice el que persiguió a un rubio vestido de militar y se dejó capturar con facilidad-la mueca en el rostro de Rivaille hizo reír a la pecosa, que a pesar de que no lo había visto sabía cómo se veía

-Yo no perseguí a nadie, y tampoco me deje capturar-se subió a la cama y la empujo con los pies, haciéndole rodar para bajarla-Y ahora déjame dormir, estoy cansado-

Rouge se enderezó y gateó hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en el abdomen del mayor.

-Me tenías preocupada-dijo soltando un sollozo y él sintió que su camisa se mojaba

-Pareces una niña-le reprendió-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Qué si un día me llegaba el rumor de que habías muerto?-se enderezó y le miró fijamente con sus orbes aguamarina acuosos-Eres lo único que tengo-se hincó y tomó el rostro del pelinegro en sus manos-¿Qué le diré a la abuela? ¿Qué un día simplemente te perdí de vista?-

-Pero como te encanta exagerar-quitó las manos de la pecosa de su cara, despacio, y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-Estoy bien ¿Me ves? Estoy entero, ahora, deja de pensar en tonterías y duérmete, por qué viniste a dormir aquí ¿O no?-

Como si fuera una niña, botó la bata, y los zapatos, al suelo y se metió en las cobijas, esperando a que él le siguiera.

-Eres tan malditamente desordenada-se quejó, tomando la bata del suelo y colgándola sobre su chaqueta, en el respaldo de la silla

-Y tu un maniaco…como la abuela-comentó divertida, pegándose a la pared, pues la cama era relativamente chica-Tu cama es reamente cómoda, la mía ni siquiera tiene colchón-

-Mañana pediremos que te traigan uno de la ciudad-

Se subió a la cama y se recostó de lado, de inmediato Rouge se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Él paso un brazo por sus hombros y recargó su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica, dejando que le ganara el sueño, por ahora, se sentía tan bien, que le sorprendía lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Después de un par de horas, en el que ambos habían caído en completa inconsciencia la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un castaño, que entraba a hurtadillas, se detuvo al pie de la cama, frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué hacía allí la doctora, durmiendo con Levi? Se sintió realmente enfadado y quiso sacarla de ahí a patadas, pero inhalo profundo y salió enfurecido de la habitación…

**-0-**

Veía con detenimiento a la mujer que revisaba su historial médico, que parecía realmente concentrada. Le vió levantar la mirada hacia él y sonreírle ligeramente, rodeó el escritorio y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en la camilla.

Obedeció obedientemente y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola a un lado, la mujer se acomodó el estetoscopio y comenzó a revisar al chico.

-Entonces, tienes 20 años-preguntó intentando entablar una conversación, él asintió, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento-¿Te llevas bien con Levi?-dijo, yendo directo al punto que quería tocar

-Estoy a su cargo, así que estamos juntos todo el tiempo-respondió simplemente

-¿Todo el tiempo?-Eren suspiró

-¿Tiene eso que ver con mi estado de salud?-Rouge rió suavemente

-El entorno que te rodea afecta tu estado de ánimo y por ende tu salud psicológica-respondió simplemente, haciendo más revisiones y anotaciones en una carpeta, Jaeger hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua

-¿Y qué tal tú con Levi?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido-Son bastante cercanos ¿No?-ella asintió y le indicó que podía acomodarse la camisa y la chaqueta del uniforme

-Bastante, sí-cerró la carpeta y se dirigió al escritorio para dejarla-Con eso terminamos por hoy, te haré chequeos cada semana, pero mañana quiero que vengas aquí en ayunas, te haré unos estudios-el chico asintió, entendiendo

Eren se puso en pie y se acomodó la ropa, tenía algo que decirle a la mujer frente a él y quería dejarlo en claro desde ese momento, porque no le había gustado nada lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-Nosotros podemos llevarnos bien-dijo de repente con un tono de voz amenazante-Pero te dejaré algo en claro-Rouge le miró completamente divertida, mientras lo veía ponerse la chaqueta café-No voy a compartir a Levi con nadie-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó lanzando una carcajada al aire-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?-

-Intenta algo con él y te enterarás…aunque te recomendaría no intentarlo-

-¿En serio vas a arriesgarte?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Eren notó que había cierto brillo en su mirada…como si le estuviera retando-Le conozco desde hace mucho antes que tú…fácilmente podría ganarte…solo tengo que decir dos palabras-

-Yo solo tengo que mover un dedo-ella volvió a reír-Y en ese movimiento él cae rendido, y tú, estás muerta-se acercó un par de pasos a ella-Te lo advierto, aléjate de él-

-Esa es mi línea-su rostro se puso tan serio que le desconcertó-Deja de lastimar a Levi-

-¿Lastimarlo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿En serio no lo sabes?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, le dolía la mandíbula de tan tensa que estaba-Yo lo noté en cuanto le ví a los ojos-

-Yo no estoy haciéndole daño alguno-replicó-No te metas en lo que no te importa-la pequeña doctora brincó, enfurecida por el comentario

-¡Me importa y mucho! TODO lo que tenga que ver con Levi me importa-

-Pues qué pena, porque él es mío-

-Él no es tuyo, no tiene dueño ¡Entiéndelo!-

Eren soltó una risa sarcástica, Levi era suyo y de nadie más, él mismo se había encargado de marcarlo cada noche…aunque…

-Dime-dijo ella de nuevo, lanzando un suspiro-¿Qué tanto lo conoces?-

-Lo suficiente-dijo convencido al 100% por ciento

-¿Ah sí? Dime entonces, ¿Quién crio a Levi? ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando esa persona murió? ¿De dónde es?-

-¿Eso realmente importa?-pregunto con una mueca de molestia, todo eso le parecía absurdo

-Importa por el simple hecho de que son cosas que le importan-

-Si le importara tanto lo hubiese mencionado además…-hizo una mueca…pensativo, dándose cuenta de la realidad, no lo conocía, en absoluto, se habían limitado a tener sexo los últimos 5 años y jamás habían conversado sobre algo más

-Ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntarle ¿Verdad?-se cruzó de brazos y se recargo del escritorio, sentándose en la orilla-Voy a ser directa contigo, Levi es lo único que me interesa…y no me importa si no quiere estar conmigo, solo quiero que sea feliz, así que…-su mirada se volvió amenazante y a él le pareció ver al sargento al frente suyo-Deja de lastimarlo...porque no te gustara conocerme como tu enemiga-

-¿En serio?-fingió una mueca de miedo y lanzó una carcajada-Ya lo veremos-

-Tú NO te mereces a Levi-declaró, segura de lo que decía

-Intenta quitármelo-dijo caminando en dirección a la salida y Rouge asintió, con una media sonrisa

-Acepto el reto-

Le vió salir del lugar, azotando la puerta y lanzó un suspiro, el chiquillo era demasiado temperamental, no sabía cómo es que le gustaba a Rivaille…pero si él era su felicidad, haría lo que fuera para ayudar al sargento…

* * *

**Hola! Hoy vengo mas temprano xD es que voy a estar ocupadita en el día jaja, bueno, ojala les guste el cap n.n aclaro, este fic será Ereri, aunque tendrá toques de LevixRouge :) buaaano, me despido, diciéndoles que estará buenísimo el guateque jaja y nos leemos el viernes (espero jaja)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. De las células de titán

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión n.n**_

**Advertencia:**** Lemon! :3 (se que dije que era mas adelante…pero no me pude resistir xD) es mi primer lemon yaoi, así que diganme que tal quedó por favor! n.n oh! Hay OoC, pero era necesario**

**Lovesong**

_**La primera vez que te ví…**_

_Iba de la mano de su abuela, habían logrado conseguir algo de comida para la cena, cuando escucharon el llanto de una niña en la calle cercana, la mujer sin dudar desvió sus pasos hasta donde provenia el sonido._

_Se detuvieron en la entrada del callejón, una pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos luchaba contra el hombre que la tenía agarrada con fuerza de la muñeca, intentando soltarse para salir corriendo, gritaba y pataleaba por ayuda, pero al parecer a nadie le interesaba, era notoria la herida en su pierna y la navaja en la mano del hombre._

_-Levi-le habló en voz suave la anciana, haciendo que el niño volteara a verla-Ve a ayudar a la nena-el pequeño pelinegro asintió_

_Corrió hasta donde el hombre estaba, lanzandole una patada con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo de ella, se estampo contra la pared contraria y lanzó un quejido por el golpe, levantando la vista furioso contra el muchacho._

_-¡Mocoso entrometido!-se puso de pie y camino hasta él_

_Levi no espero a que el hombre se acercara cuando ya estaba golpeandolo de nuevo, alejandolo lo más posible de la niña que estaba asustada en el suelo. Levantó la barra de metal que estaba en el piso y asestó un par de golpes más en el abdomen y la cabeza, dejando en total inconsciencia al hombre. _

_La mujer se acerco a paso lento y dio un par de palmadas en la espalda del niño._

_-Muchas gracias Levi, eres muy fuerte-se volteó hacia la pequeña y se inclinó-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?-la pequeña asintió con la cabeza, despacio y señaló su pierna que sangraba-No podrás caminar así y yo no puedo cargarte-de inmediato el niño se acercó a su abuela y se hincó junto a la niña-Levi, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar a la pequeña?-asintió y le indicó a la menor que subiera a su espalda_

_La anciana ayudo a la pequeña a subir y una vez que estuvo bien agarrada de los hombros del niño comenzaron a andar de nuevo._

_-¿Dónde estan tus padres?-le preguntó la mayor a la pelinegra que se limpiaba las lagrimas_

_-No…no tengo padres-_

_-¿Y ese hombre quién era?-_

_-El…el señor que me cuidaba me vendió con él-_

_-¿El señor que te cuidaba?-la pequeña asintió_

_-Mi mamá trabajaba ahí-dijo, señalando un edificio, bien conocido como un burdel, la abuela hizo una mueca-Pero murió cuando me tuvo, entonces su jefe me dijo que yo trabajaría ahí hasta pagar mi deuda y la de mi mamá-_

_-Y te vendió con este hombre para que pagaras la deuda-ella volvió a asentir-Está bien, entonces, te llevaremos a nuestra casa-_

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó con los ojos nuevamente acuosos_

_-Deja de moverte tanto-le regaño Levi-Te caeras-_

_-L-lo lamento-_

_Llegaron a aquella pequeña casa, que tenía pinta de vieja y abandonada, al entrar la niña se sorprendió por lo bonita que era por dentro, tenía solo una habitación, en la misma estaba la pequeña cocina, y una cama del otro lado, al lado había un pequeño cuarto que estaba cerrado. Levi le llevó hasta la cama y la sentó en la orilla, se alejó haciendo muecas, pues la pierna sangrante de la chica le había manchado todo._

_La anciana jaló una silla y la puso frente a la niña, con varios instrumentos en la mano, subió la falda desgastada y desgarrada de la nena un poco para poder ver bien su piel. Tenía una cortada muy profunda en el muslo, que no paraba de sangrar, tomo unos algodones y le limpio con cuidado, la niña no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos sollozos por lo mucho que le ardía. _

_-Mi niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó mientras preparaba algunas cosas, pasó la aguja por la flama de la vela_

_-Rouge-_

_-Muy bien, Rouge, tendré que coser la herida, pero no tengo más pomada para adormecerte la piel-Rouge tragó saliva sintiendo pánico-Levi, cariño, ¿Podrías…?-el niño hizo una mueca pero asintió-Necesito que seas una niña fuerte porque te dolera ¿Sí?-_

_-No quiero…yo…-sintió los brazos del niño llamado Levi rodearle y taparle los ojos_

_-No te muevas, o dolerá más-_

_-Pero…-lanzó un alarido de dolor cuando sintió la aguja penetrar su piel, dolía horrores y las lágrimas no podían parar de salir_

_-Está bien linda, lo estas soportando bastante bien-la mujer procuraba coser lo más rápido que sus manos le permitian-En cuanto termine tendremos una rica cena y podrás tomar un baño, te lo prometo-_

_-Ya no llores, es un dolor necesario, estarás bien-le dijo Levi y su abuela finalmente hizo el nudo al final del hilo_

_-Es todo mi niña, vendaré tu pierna y podremos cenar, eres una niña muy valiente-le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando con ternura la mano con la que se aferraba a la ropa de su nieto-A partir de ahora serás mi nieta-le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas-Quiero que se cuiden el uno al otro ¿De acuerdo? Son familia-ambos asintieron y la mujer besó la frente de ambos_

**Capítulo 2 "De las células de titán"**

Tomó el último sorbo de café y le dio otra leída a sus papeles, analizando con cuidado lo que venía escrito en ellos. Se sentía realmente fascinada con todo aquello, podía entender en cierta forma la emoción de Hanji por todo eso.

"…_la sangre del sujeto de prueba Eren Jaeger tiene la capacidad para recrear organos desde cero, en un ambiente adecuado y dependiendo de la necesidad del paciente, el sujeto de prueba…"_

Ya hablaría mas tarde con Zoe sobre eso, seguro ella que conocía mejor a Eren podría explicarle con mayor presición. Tocaron la puerta del consultorio y levantó la vista, encontrandose con Rivaille que entraba a paso lento, traía la capa de la legión puesta y el equipo tridimensional sonaba a cada paso que daba.

-Nos vamos-

-Rezare para que regreses completo-dijo divertida, mostrando su real preocupacion haciendo que él rodara los ojos

-Estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-Tengo porque-le contradijo ella poniendose de pie-Cuidate por favor-le pidió pellizcando sus mejillas

-Lo haré-respondió fastidiado quitando las manos tibias de la chica de su cara-Te veré más tarde-dijo y dio media vuelta, caminando a la salida

-Te espero-

Se quedó sola de repente y lanzó un suspiro al aire, quería ir con él, pero ella no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia matando titanes y tampoco usando el equipo que ellos hacian parecer tan sencillo, no estaba loca y conocía sus limitaciones.

Se cruzó de brazos y regresó a su comoda silla detrás del escritorio, esperaba que regresaran todos bien, o se volvería loca de la espera…odiaba esperar, ella no era paciente, para nada, por eso cada que Levi llegaba a desaparecer le dejaba estar un tiempo y despues salía a recorrer cada calle del pueblo para encontrarle, sin importarle la hora.

Volvió a tomar los papeles en su mano, y por octava vez esa mañana releyo lo escrito en ellos, si era cierto lo que venía allí, podrían curar a soldados heridos de gravedad convirtiendo la sangre de Eren en medicina…movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sacando la idea de su mente, ya estaba pensando como los idiotas de la capital…

**-0-**

Escuchó los cascos de los caballos a las afueras del cuartel, y se asomó por la ventana, viendo varias carretas cargadas, con soldados heridos y cuerpos inertes. Sintió pena y salió de inmediato, corriendo a la enfermería para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

El resto de los médicos ya estaba poniendo manos a la obra con los cuerpos que recien metían, se acercó a revisar a unos cuantos, vendando heridas miembros cercenados a toda velocidad.

-¡Muevanse!-reconoció el grito de Hanji, quitando a la gente de su camino, Eren venía tras ella a paso apresurado con alguien cargandolo en su espalda, ella reconoció al instante quien era e hizo espacio en la primer camilla que vio

-¡Hanji!-le gitó haciendole señas para que se acercaran, ambos entendieron el mensaje y se aproximaron a ella

Eren colocó a Rivaille en la camilla, ella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de solo verle, tenía una tablilla improvisada en la pierna derecha y la pierna izquierda estaba cercenada y vendada a la altura de la rodilla, su uniforme estaba batido de sangre y respiraba con dificultad. No tenía tiempo de preguntar que demonios había pasado.

-Necesito vendas, algodón y alcohol, ¡Pero ya!-gritó-ordenó movilizando a Hanji y a Eren que estaban allí parados, observando a Levi

De inmediato caminaron de aquí para alla, consiguiendo lo que Rouge había exigido. Mientras regresaban, aseguró la tablilla, acomodando su pierna para tenerlo cómodo, evitando desviar la mirada a la pierna izquierda, sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago. Las palabras que había releido esa misma mañana retumbaron en su cabeza y sintió que la cura estaba frente a ella.

Eren apareció con la botella de alcohol y los algodones en las manos, le recibió las cosas y esperó a que Zoe regresara para pedir lo que quería. Limpió la sangre seca de su rostro y revisó su cabeza para curar las heridas que pudiera tener en su cabeza. La científica apareció con un par de vendas y la pelinegra casi se las arrebató de lo acelerada que se sentía.

-Necesito un favor-le dijo vendando la cabeza del sargento inconsciente

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Necesitamos sangre para ponerle a Levi, porque ya perdió demasiada en el solo momento que lleva aquí-dijo señalando las sabanas de color rojo, la castaña asintió

-Traeré un par de bolsas del laboratorio-dijo a punto de salir de la enfermeria pero la pecosa le detuvo

-No, vamos a probar con algo en especial-volteó hacia Jaeger que les veía a la expectativa de lo que necesitaran-Trae una intravenosa, le pondremos sangre de Eren-

-¿Qué? Ni siqueira sabemos si son del mismo tipo, su cuerpo no podrá aceptarla…-

-Hanji, la sangre de Eren es adaptable, y sus células regenerativas de titán le curarán con rapidez-la de lentes hizo una mueca, y asintió, saliendo de inmediato del lugar-Eren, ¿Has comido algo hoy?-preguntó a lo que él asintió, ella suspiró y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de junto

Se desató la liga del cabello y la paso por el brazo del chico, haciendo un nudo, Hanji apareció de inmediato con un par de intravenosas y una bolsa como las del suero, vacía. Rouge pasó el algodón con alcohol por el brazo del menor, inyectandolo de inmediato.

La bolsa comenzó a llenarse, Zoe cuidaba que todo fuera como debía mientras Rouge quitaba la venda de la pierna izquierda del pelinegro, sus manos se llenaron de sangre de inmediato, sintió un poco mas de desesperación y deseo poder llenar aquella bolsa más rápido. Limpió lo más que pudo, desinfectando toda la carne viva y volvió a vendarle.

Cuando regreso la vista al muchacho y a la castaña, notó que ya estaban por terminar ypasó e algodón con alcohol tambien por el brazo de su "hermano".

-Esperemos que funcione-dijo en un susurro, alistando todo para hacer la transfusión

**-0-**

Recobró la consciencia momentaneamente, quiso llamar por ayuda, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo moverse, no pudo abrir los ojos y menos abrir la boca. Escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor y pasos apresurados de aquí para allá, no comprendió del todo donde estaba, pero se encontraba en un lugar bastante cómodo, sintió unas cálidas manos en su cabeza, y las reconoció de inmediato, las reconocería donde fueran.

Las manos eran pequeñas y tibias, suaves y delicadas, por supuesto que las reconocía, habían curado casi todas sus heridas en el pasado.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó la voz suave de Rouge, y él creyó que ya le sabía despierto

-Lo mordió un titán-respondió la voz de Eren y su corazon dio un vuelco al saberle ahí, se imagino a Rouge rodando los ojos

-¿Y tú?-preguntó ella

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Dónde estabas tú?-

-Luchando con otros titanes-aclaró el castaño y notó la molestia en su voz

-Y… ¿No será que por tu culpa está así?-se imaginó a la pelinegra cruzada de brazos, completamente ofendida

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-Jaeger elevó el tono de su voz-Yo no lo lancé a los titanes-en su mente veía el rostro crispado por la ira de la mujer

-¿Y a quién tiene que proteger y cuidar a costa de su vida?-

-¡Para el carro!-casi gritó Eren-¡Le defendí!-

-No grites-le reprendió ella-Tuviste que estar en un gran peligro como para que él haya hecho eso-

-No quise que pasara esto-

-No estoy diciendo eso-le replicó la otra, la conocía tan bien, que la veía cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos con fastidio

-Deja de culparme por todo entonces-

-Pudiste haber hecho algo, corazón-la reprimenda con un toque de dulzura le hizo sentir un escalofrío, ella de verdad estaba enojada, pero nunca decía malas palabras-Eres un titán ¿No?-escuchó como se movió la silla a su lado y la camilla se movió ligeramete, seguramente Eren se había puesto de pie muy rápido

-¡Que dejes de culparme! ¡Lo defendí! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, el titán se lo hubiese tragado entero, no solo una pierna!-se sintió confundido ante lo que el chico había dicho ¿Una pierna? ¿Le comieron una pierna?

-Te pedí que bajaras el tono de tu voz, corazón-la pelinegra tambien se puso de pie, pues sintió su peso levantarse del colchon-Si tanto lo conoces y te interesa como dices, entonces deberías saber lo mucho que se arriesga, es por eso que estoy reclamando-

-Ya lo sé, no tienes porque repetirmelo, le dije que siguiera su camino, que no me esperara, pero fue terco-Rouge suspiró

-De verdad lo debes tener muy mal para que hiciera eso-dijo en voz baja, pero al parecer el menor no le había escuchado-No lo mereces-susurró

-Si lo merezco o no, no te interesa-dijo entre dientes el chico-Intenta arrebatarmelo-Levi se sintió aún más confundido

Escuchó los pasos furiosos del castaño y la puerta azotarse el salir, despues una sutil caricia en su frente y el suspiro de la chica a su lado.

-Que necio es este niño…tienes un gusto excepcional-lanzó una risita y volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, Rivaille se setía tan cansado, que cayó dormido casi en seguida

**-0-**

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba cansado, desde que Rouge había ordenado que pasaran a Levi a su habitación, él no se había movido de su lado ni un solo momento. La doctora al percatarse de ello le dejó estar, con la condición de que le dejara descansar y que en cuanto despertara le diera de comer ciertos alimentos.

Hacía una semana y media que habían vuelto de la expedición y casi de inmediato que le habían puesto de su sangre, su pierna se había regenerado y el resto de heridas se curó por completo, la mujer solía ir solo a revisar que aún tuviera suero o que las vendas que aún no dejaba le que le quitasen estuvieran bien sujetas.

Le miró removerse ligeramente entre las sábanas y de inmediato se puso de pie, sentandose a su lado, en la orilla de la cama.

-Hola-le habló en voz baja en cuanto le vió abrir los ojos-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me…duelen mucho mis piernas-admitió, buscando la manera de sentarse, Eren lo notó y le ayudó como pudo-¿Qué paso?-

-Eehh…perdiste tu pierna-dijo sin rodeos el menor, dejando perplejo al sargento

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquilo-le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieto-No se como explicarlo bien, creo que fue mi sangre…no sé…pero tu pierna volvió a crecer-Rivaille bufó y levantó las sábanas observando que ambas piernas estaban ahí

-Decidete madito mocoso-dijo molesto-¿Tengo o no tengo pierna?-Jaeger soltó una risita, pues a pesar de que ya se había visto le estaba preguntando

-La tienes ahora…terminó de crecer ayer por la noche, te dieron un poco de mi sangre y…comenzó a regenerarse al poco rato, nadie podía creerlo-explicó brevemente

-¿De quien fue la idea?-pensando en una sola persona, hizo la pregunta-¿De la cuatro ojos?-

-No…de…la otra doctora-menciono de forma despectiva, conteniendo el montonal de apodos con el que quería llamar a Rouge

-¿Rouge?-preguntó analizando las cosas y suspiró, el castaño asintió, notoriamente incómodo y se puso de pie

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?-zanjó el tema allí y caminó hasta la pequeña mesa donde estaban los alimentos que la "loca" (bautizada así por Eren) había traído hacía un rato

-Sí, tambien tengo hambre-dijo quitandose la intravenosa que le conectaba al suero, sabía que la pecosa le regañaría pero odiaba tener eso conectado a su brazo

Eren sirvió una taza con un té de hierbas, según la mujer para relajarle, y destapó el plato que le sorprendió aún tenía la sopa caliente. Giró y se los tendió al mayor que de inmediato se puso a comer.

-¿Dónde esta Rouge?-preguntó casi al instante de terminarse la sopa

-No tengo idea-respondió el otro ligeramente molesto por la simple mencion de la pelinegra, le recibió el plato vacio y le tendió la taza de té-No es como si me interesara-

Levi arqueó una ceja y le dio un par de sorbos al té, hizo una ligera mueca y decidió tomarselo todo de una vez, odiaba todas esas infusiones que la mujer le hacía tomar…aunque tenía que admitir que eran bastante buenas en cuanto a su función.

-Tú me interesas-dijo de repente cuando le tendió la taza vacía

-Ya…-no quiso ponerle mucha atención a sus palabras y desvió la mirada a las vendas en sus brazos

-No intentes evitarme-se quejó en un puchero el menor que ya tenía las manos libres-Has estado inconsciente casi dos semanas-

-Y me has necesitado mucho-respondió el otro, completamente irónico

-Lo he hecho… ¿O por qué crees que estaba esperando a que despiertes?-le preguntó, levantando una mano para acariciarle el cabello-He estado preocupado por ti-deslizó lentamente su mano por el rostro del mayor-Siento…no haber sido de mucha ayuda allá afuera-

-No importa-respondió Rivaille apartando su mano, ligeramente-Es mi responsabilidad cuidarte-

-Idiota, debiste irte cuando te dije-le reclamó en voz baja, acercandose más a él

El sargentó movió su mano de un lado a otro, restandole importancia al asunto…como diría su abuela, estaba vivo ¿O no? Entonces lo pasado pisado. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes del chico e inevitablemente desvió la mirada hacia sus labios.

-Te he hechado de menos estos días-

-Hmm-asintió, queriendo fingir que no le importaban sus palabras, pero a cada sengundo sentía sus mejillas rojas

Divisó la rosada lengua de Eren relamer sus labios, cada vez estaba más cerca, tan cerca que estaba a poco de rozar sus labios con los suyos, dio un ligero respingo al sentir la lengua del menor delinear su labio inferior, pero sintió que todo su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato al sentirle.

La mano de Eren se poso en su cintura y unió su labios a los del pelinegro que parecía tan concentrado en las sensaciones que el chico provocaba en su cuerpo, que no parecía importarle todo lo demás. Deslizó despació su mano, acariciando con lentitud el cuerpo del mayor, hasta que se topó con el resorte del pantalón del pijama, delineó despacio su piel al borde del resorte y finalmente introdujo su mano en este, acariciando sobre la tela el miembro del sargento, quién soltó un suspiro por el contacto.

Eren sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta el cuello. Delineó la piel de Levi con su nariz, inhalando su aroma, le encantaba, era como una mezcla entre cítricos y el perfume del jabón que solía restregar contra todo su cuerpo cuando se bañaba. Levi siempre olía fresco. Degustó la piel expuesta del cuello de Levi, paseando lentamente su lengua y dando leves mordiscos por su camino.

Le gustaba, Levi era demasiado provocativo. Sintió como el mayor elevó una mano hasta su nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello, lanzando suspiros de satisfacción al aire, Jaeger no pudo evitar pensar que su amante estaba más sensible que nunca, pero le restó importancia. La mano libre de Rivaille buscó con cierta desesperación desvestirle, tenía unas ansias enormes por sentirle en su interior.

Se despegó momentaneamente, quitó las cobijas de encima de las piernas del sargento y le ayudo a deshacerse de la ropa lanzandola al piso, dejandolos unicamente con el boxer. Tomo al pelinegro, haciendole recostarse de nuevo en la cama, y volvió a concentrarse en la piel descubierta de su cuello, con el camino libre, bajó despacio, trazando un camino de besos y mordidas. Levi soltó un jadeo al sentir la lengua del chico titán recorrerle por completo.

Se mordió los labios para no gemir, no quería que Eren le escuchara, odiaba que su voz se volviera mas aguda. Su piel estaba más sensible, si, ya lo había notado, ¿Por qué mierda estaba así? No tenía idea, pero le gustaba.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron bajando el boxer del sargento acariciando con tortuosa lentitud el miembro ya erecto. Sintió una corriente electrica recorrerle por completo al sentir el movimiento rítmico de la mano del menor, sus propias manos buscaban aferrarse a él.

Eren le separó las piernas, inclinandose sobre el falo erecto, de solo verle se relamía los labios, su mano llegó a la punta, acariciandolo con el pulgar y con la otra le acariciaba la parte posterior de los testículos. Jaeger lanzó un suspiro, haciendo que el vaho chocara con el pene completmente sensible de Levi, provocandole un escalofrío, haciendole desear el interior estrecho, cálido y humedo que le proporcionaba su boca.

Y como si se lo hubiera pedido mentalmente, el castaño sacó la lengua para degustar el esperma que salía de la punta, el cuerpo entero del sargento tembló, mordiendose con fuerza el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. El chico titán se lo llevó a la boca, tragandolo hasta la garganta, rozando su piel con los dientes, arrancando jadeos y suspiros por parte del mayor.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó que la mano de Rivaille se abria paso hasta sus nalgas, separando su carne, rozando con lentitud su entrada con la punta del dedo. Sintió su dedo deslizarse dentro de su estrecha y anillada apertura, y lanzó un jadeo, se sentía tan bien.

Jaló la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que un segundo dedo entraba en su interior, tocando sus paredes, contrayendose, apretando sus dedos con fuerza. Los movimientos de sus dedos y de Eren se coordinaron de repente. _"Eren, hijo de puta" _pensó Levi al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Introdujo un tercer dedo, intentando llenar su interior, pero sabía que no se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando era Jaeger quien estaba en él. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía, como si tuviese mil mariposas en su interior, la corriente electrica recorría su columna de nuevo y entonces Eren se detuvo y le obligó a sacar sus dedos, deteniendolo abruptamente.

Rivaille soltó muchas maldiciones al sentir su orgasmo frustrado por culpa del mocoso pervertido. Eren lanzo una risita divertida y se deshizo de su boxer, rápido, para volver y abrir un poco más las piernas del sargento, tomo la pierna derecha, que había estado fracturada, y la recorrió entera, besando cada parte, cada rincón.

Despues tomo su pierna izquierda, acariciandola con lentitud y besando cada ugar que sus dedos tocaban, como si estuviera agradeciendo que estuviera allí. Subió despacio, de nuevo, le tomó de la cadera, acomodando las piernas del sargento en sus hombros y se posicionó en su entrada. Lanzo un suspiro al sentir lo estrechó que era el mayor, jamás se cansaría de él.

Comenzó con embestidas rápidas y fuertes desde un principio, olvidando por completo que Levi aún estaba en recuperación. Rivaille llevó sus brazos a su cara, cubriendo sus ojos y su boca, dejaba escapar algunos suspiros y jadeos, pero no dejaba que le escuchara gemir, ni que le viera a la cara…

-Hng…me…encantas-le dijo Eren en voz baja al mayor, sin poder contener sus roncos gemidos ni sus jadeos

Su cuerpo se tensó, sintiendo de nuevo aquella fiesta en su vientre, esa sensación que le indicaba que el orgasmo estaba cerca, el castaño sintió que su miembro comenzó a apretarse y a aflojarse ocasionalmente, y con una sincronía casi perfecta, ambos se corrieron. Eren se recargó del colchón de la cama, no dejando caer todo su peso sobre el mayor, intentando recuperarse, Levi había quitado su brazo de su boca, para tomar aire con desesperación, sentía que se estaba sofocando.

Tocaron en la puerta y la manija se movió, queriendo abrir la puerta. Los dos se pusieron en blanco ante aquello.

-¿Hanji?-reconocieron la voz de Rouge del otro lado de la puerta-¿Qué haces?-

-Necesito ver a Eren, me ha mandado Erwin-la voz de la científica estaba justo detrás de la puerta

-Debe estar durmiendo-se apresuro la otra a detenerle-Le deje un té para…relajarse-

-Oh~ entonces volveré más tarde-respondió la de lentes y ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio

El castaño le sonrió al pelinegro, saliendo de él, y se recostó a su lado, tapandolos a ambos con las sábanas arrugadas al pie de la cama.

-Me deben una-dijo la chica divertida, lo suficientemente audible como para que los dos le escucharan y se pusieran pálidos ante el comentario.

Lanzó una risita y camino por los pasillos, guardando la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo de su bata.

* * *

**Hallo! Como estan? Odian a Rouge! xD porque odian a Rouge? Ella tan linda jajaja, bueno, yo lo digo porq se lo que hara juajua en fin~ estoy contenta por lo bien que han aceptado el fic :D me parece genial, y solo por eso, solo por eso! Puse lemon x3 aunque es la primera vez que escribo lemon yaoi así que diganme que tal quedó xD**

**En fin, contesto reviews, pero ya!**

_**ShioriOrihara: **_**te fascino? Yeeei! Ya se que es imposible no amarlo! Es tan adorablemente pequeño x3, he aquí el sig cap y te agradezco enormemente por leer y porque lo vayas a leer hasta el final, nos leemos el lunes! :D bye!**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**aloo! Q bueno que te guste n.n y si! Yo igual amo a Levi uke y el mpreg :3 es hermoso, espero que el cap te haya gustado, y nos leemos el lunes n.n bye!**

_**Janii-chan: **_**oneesan! Que bueno que te encanta :3 te super amo! Gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesito!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado n.n, viene una super pelea :B ya la escribi de hecho xD bueno, nos leemos el lunes en el sig cap :D bye!**

_**Charlie el del supermercado: **_**porque odias a Rouge? xD bueno, ojala te guste este cap nos leemos el lunes bye-bye ~!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**Levi como uke es un amor :3 y lo van a super amar mas adelante xD buaaano, espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes n.n gracias por leer!**

_**Fujoshi completa: **_**awwwww, en serio te hice el día? Gracias! Tu me hiciste el día con tu review :3 la verdad es que era un día muy pesado y tu review me levanto el ánimo, aaaamo tus cartas-reviews jajaja porque odias a la doctora? xD si ni ha hecho nada jajaja buaaano, igual la vas a amar despues y odiar a Eren (woops acabo de hacer spoiler xD) he aquí otro lemon para que sea un dalai para ti :3 oh! Y si, Erencito necesita una super patada en el trasero para que reaccione xD y si, parece telenovela xD pero así es divertido jaja bueno, te dejo el siguiente cap y espero que te guste nos leemos el viernes :D bye-bye~!**

**Bueeeeeno, espero les haya gustado el cap n.n les agradezco sus follows y sus favorites, tambien por leer aunque no hayan dejado review, de verdad, muchas gracias :D me despido de ustedes mandandoles muchos besos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos y nos leemos el lunes**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. De las consecuencias

**Buscan algo? El disclaimer lo puse el primer cap y me rehuso a escribirlo aquí xD**

**Lovesong**

_**El enamoramiento de niña…**_

_Sorbió la nariz y terminó de vendar su herida, Levi le palmeó la cabeza, en agradecimiento, dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Ella le obligó a recostarse, no podía detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos._

_-No te muevas, se te abrirán los puntos y se te infectará la herida-dijo entre hipidos y el mayor rodó los ojos_

_-Deja de llorar, no me pasó nada-_

_-¡No puedo evitarlo!-le gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza-Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota, ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse con toda una guardia de un noble?-_

_-El hijo de puta me quitó el dinero que había conseguido para la cena-replicó-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-_

_-Nada-le pellizco las mejillas y frunció el ceño-No quería que hicieras algo-_

_-Pues no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados-_

_-Te arriesgas demasiado, ¿Es que no piensas en mí?-preguntó afligida_

_-Ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarte sola-_

_Rouge bajó la mirada, con dolor, y sintió que nuevas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos._

_-Tu jamás me has querido de verdad-dijo en voz baja-Solo he sido...un estorbo-se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja sintiéndose completamente decaída_

_Rivaille suspiró, odiaba que su hermana se deprimiera con tanta facilidad. Negó con la cabeza y se enderezó, despacio, llevando sus manos al rostro de la chica, limpiando sus lágrimas._

_-Desde el momento en que la abuela dijo que serías mi hermana te he aceptado como tal, somos familia-_

_-Pero no quiero ser tu familia así-quitó las manos de Levi de su cara y tomo el de él entre las suyas_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Yo te amo-dijo ella, sin rodeos y sin poder parar las lágrimas_

_El pelinegro le miró desconcertado, ¿Hablaba en serio? Si, la seguridad que reflejaban sus ojos le indicaban que sí, se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué tenía que decirle ahora a la menor? Porque seguramente estaba confundiéndolo todo, dejándose llevar por pensamientos equivocados._

_-Escucha, Rouge-tomó las manos de la menor y las retiró de su rostro-Eres mi hermana-comenzó, sin saber en realidad como comenzar_

_-No somos hermanos-_

_-La abuela nos pidió que nos viéramos así ¿Recuerdas?-el gesto de pánico de la chica le crispó un poco más los nervios_

_-No puedo verte así…yo…te amo, te lo juro-se veía acongojada, realmente estaba siendo sincera, y él no sabía cómo seguir rechazándola sin lastimarla más_

_-De…verdad te lo agradezco-tragó saliva y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo-Pero tienes que entender que no siento lo mismo por ti, y que tú probablemente solo estés confundida-_

_-No estoy confundida-_

_-No seas terca, dime… ¿Por qué crees tú que me amas?-Rouge bajó la mirada al suelo_

_-Porque…me has ayudado y salvado tantas veces que…-él no le dejó terminar la oración, porque estaba en lo correcto, ella solo estaba confundida_

_-Estás confundida-reafirmó y le colocó el mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de la oreja_

_La pecosa hizo una mueca, bajando la mirada, sabía que eso iba a pasar…siempre supo que no tenía alguna oportunidad con él._

_-¿No soy…bonita?-_

_-Eres muy bonita, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te amé-le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza-Pero ese no soy yo…no puedo amarte como me lo pides-_

_La pecosa suspiró notoriamente decepcionada y se inclinó hacia él, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, quería llorar más, pero no quería molestar más a su hermano. Se sorprendió al sentir que la rodeaba con sus brazos, no la abrazaba así desde que había llegado a esa casa._

_-Lo lamento Rou-rou, ya encontrarás a alguien que te quiera-_

_A pesar del nudo en su garganta se obligó a sonreír y se aferró con cuidado a él, procurando no tocar su abdomen vendado._

_-Si…espero que la persona a la que llegues a amar te amé también…porque si no yo misma le partiré el trasero a patadas-_

_Escuchó aquella risa tan inusual brotar de la boca de su hermano y sonrió aún más, de verdad esperaba que aquella persona que se ganara el lugar que ella deseaba lo valorara…o le rompería la cara por no valorarlo…_

**Capítulo 3 "De las consecuencias"**

Escuchó los sonidos de Levi en el baño, volviendo todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Le esperó con la taza de té en la mano, siendo lo más paciente que podía. Rivaille lavó sus dientes, sus piernas temblaban, aún no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Rouge le sostuvo y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-Tomate esto-le dijo, tendiéndole la taza-Te calmará las náuseas y te dejará dormir-no preguntó nada más y se lo acabo de un solo trago

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-le preguntó, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba

-Déjame revisarte ¿Sí?-le pidió haciendo que se recostara-Quítate la playera-él obedeció y despacio se la retiró, dejando su torso al descubierto-Pudo haber sido algo en mal estado o mal preparado-

-Seguramente es la puta cocina que no está bien limpia, en cuanto me sienta mejor, pondré a todos a limpiarla a fondo-la chica le sonrió divertida

Rouge colocó una mano en el vientre, intentando buscar alguna parte inflamada, preguntando en el proceso si le dolía, cuando tocó en una parte del vientre él soltó un quejido de dolor, en voz baja, no quería que le escuchara. La pelinegra hizo una mueca y se colocó el estetoscopio en los oídos y calentó lo más que pudo la campana*, poniéndolo sobre la piel descubierta de Rivaille.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún atónita a lo que escuchaba mientras movía la campana por ciertas partes de su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó él, desconcertado por la cara que la menor había puesto

-Voy a…hacerte unos análisis de sangre, ¿De acuerdo?-se veía algo pálida y consternada

-Está bien-aceptó y le vió sacar una jeringa del estuche que traía con ella

La puerta se abrió, y Eren hizo su aparición, haciendo una mueca al ver que la mujer extraía sangre del brazo de su amante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó dejando el desayuno en la mesa

-Levi ha estado vomitando desde anoche-le informo la pecosa, vaciando el contenido de la jeringa en un tubo de ensayo

-¿Y es necesario que hagas eso?-

-Mucho-dijo y salió a paso apresurado, casi corriendo, el sargento rodó los ojos y se colocó de nuevo la playera

-Le encanta exagerar-dijo sentándose con cuidado

-Bueno, es doctora al fin y al cabo, sabe lo que hace-aceptó el castaño, tomando asiento en la silla vacía a su lado y pasándole la bandeja con comida-Come algo, si estuviste toda la noche vomitando necesitas nutrientes-

-No tengo hambre…pero si quiero más té del que me trajo Rouge-le señaló la taza vacía y Eren soltó un suspiro, haciendo una mueca

-Te traeré más solo si comes algo-el sargento bufó y asintió, comenzando a picar el plato de fruta que tenía frente a él, haciendo muecas

-Huele horrible-se quejó-Seguro está echada a perder-

-Claro que no está fresca, ¿La ves? Tiene buena pinta-tomó el tenedor de las manos del mayor y pico unos pedazos de fruta-Vamos, come, o le diré a Hanji-san que te ponga el suero de nuevo-

Levi soltó un par de maldiciones hacia el muchacho y se comió lo que le ofrecía, con clara repugnancia, tenía un sabor asqueroso. De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hasta el baño, vomitando todo otra vez, sintiendo el ardor en su esófago por los jugos gástricos que era lo único que podía sacar.

Cuando se sintió mejor, volvió a lavarse los dientes, unas tres veces, el aroma a menta de la pasta de dientes le tranquilizaba. Regresó a la habitación, apoyándose de todo donde podía y Eren le pescó en el aire antes de que sus piernas fallaran, aún las tenía algo débiles, a pesar de llevar ya dos meses de recuperación.

-Ahora entiendo porque ví a la doctora tan agitada-comentó en voz baja, ayudándole a recostarse-No tardo, te traeré más té-anunció después de recoger todo y arropar bien al mayor

Tomo la taza y salió del cuarto, todo eso era demasiado extraño…a cada día que pasaba, Levi parecía empeorar más y más, comenzaba a preguntarse si darle de su sangre había sido buena idea.

**-0-**

Ambas tenían la mirada fija en el tubo de ensayo, esperaban a que sonara la campanita. Rouge estaba sumamente nerviosa, ansiosa, sabía que lo había escuchado era imposible, pero…sabiendo que las células de titán de Eren estaban en el sistema de Levi no podía descartar cualquier posibilidad.

Finalmente la campanita sonó y con un gotero Hanji dejo caer un par de gotas con la sangre del otro tubo de ensayo. Las dos aguantaron la respiración, si el líquido se volvía rosa, daría negativo a lo que buscaban, si se tornaba azul, sería positivo.

Esperaron unos segundos y el líquido comenzó a cambiar de color, un bonito color azul cielo fue el resultado de aquello.

-¡Es increíble!-pegó el grito Hanji, asustando a la pecosa que parecía que había olvidado como respirar

La de lentes volvió a tomar el gotero y puso un par de gotas en el microscopio, comenzando a examinar, con detenimiento, las células en esta.

-No hay una gran concentración como en las muestras de sangre de Eren, pero si hay las suficientes-le hizo señas a la pelinegra para que se acercara y viera por sus propios ojos-Seguramente crearon el órgano desde cero, por…alguna necesidad-

-Debió ser algo involuntario-comentó la otra, rascándose la nuca-Va a pegar el grito en el cielo-suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla, la de lentes le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro-Hablaré con él en cuanto pueda-

-¿Prefieres que se lo diga yo?-le dijo, queriendo apoyarla pero la pecosa negó

-Se lo diré yo, por favor no digas nada por ahora ¿Sí?-

Hanji asintió, comprendiendo y se sentó en el filo del escritorio, observando fijamente el tubo de ensayo.

-Te noto muy afectada-comentó de repente, sacando de sus pensamiento a Rouge-¿Tan cercana eres a Levi?-

-Yo…-soltó una risita y se pasó una mano por el cabello-Estuve enamorada de él por mucho tiempo-

-¿Estuviste?-la castaña arqueó una ceja

-Sí, cuando éramos…solo Levi y Rouge, sin nadie más en el mundo…era una niña…enamorada de la persona que me salvó el trasero…literalmente-lanzó una risotada, contagiando a la mujer frente a ella-Con el tiempo comprendí que él no podía ser mío…que…él era libre para hacer lo que quisiera y con quién quisiera…así que deje de insistir-se recargó del escritorio y enredó sus dedos en su cabello-No te voy a negar que cuando lo ví de nuevo sentí…extraño, como si siguiera esperándole-

-Entonces… ¿No estás con nadie? ¿No buscaste a alguien que…estuviera en su lugar?-

-Lo intente-dijo recargándose del respaldo de la silla, guardando las manos en los bolsillos-Pero…bueno, no lo logré…y créeme que probé muchas…muchas cosas-soltó una risilla

-¿Muchas cosas?-

-Bueno…digamos que para una niña que vive en los barrios pobres, completamente sola…muchas cosas pueden surgir en bandeja de plata-la castaña asintió, comprendiendo-Después crecí y deje eso de lado, porque ya sabía lo que quería-

-Ya…-Zoe se cruzó de brazos-Entonces…estás al tanto de la relación de Levi y Eren-

-Sí, me molesta un poco…-ante la mirada confusa de la otra añadió-Que Eren sea…así, quiero decir-

-Bueno…el enano también tiene parte de culpa-Rouge rió y asintió

-Sí, en eso tienes razón-se puso en pie y se encaminó a la salida-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde…tengo que…hablar con Levi-

-Suerte-le dijo Hanji, en pose dramática, viéndola cruzar la puerta

**-0-**

Dio un par de toquidos en la puerta y abrió la puerta despacio, Levi estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo algunos papeles en sus manos, aún estaba pálido, ella entró con un plato caliente en sus manos él volteó de inmediato, reconociendo el olor de inmediato.

-Hola-le dijo con una sonrisa-Te traigo sopa de avellanas-el rostro del sargento se ilumino al recibir el plato en sus manos y olisqueo el aroma

-Tenía años que no comía-comentó metiéndose una cucharada a la boca, saboreándola, era su favorita…y Rouge solo se la daba cuando habían problemas, comió lo más que pudo, volteó a verla, serio, esperando a que hablara-Muy bien, escúpelo mujer-

Rouge soltó una risita nerviosa, pasándose la mano por la frente, odiaba que la conociera tan bien.

-Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes-lanzó un suspiro-Pero…-hizo una mueca, buscando las palabras correctas

-¿Pero…?-le instó a seguir arqueando una ceja

-Bueno, en los resultados dice que…tu estas…estas embarazado, Levi-el hombre rió, con ganas, como tenía mucho no lo hacía, ella hizo una mueca, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil

-Lo dijiste tan seria que casi me lo creo-

-No estoy jugando-

La cara del sargento se crispo, y estuvo a punto de lanzar el plato por los aires.

-¡Y una mierda! No puede ser cierto-

Rouge tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, le retiró el plato, dejándolo de lado y le tomo de las manos, intentando tranquilizarlo, hacerle entender.

-Levi, cielo-oh no, oh no, cuando le hablaba con tanto cariño y le llevaba sopa de avellanas todo estaba mal-Hay vida…en tu vientre-carraspeó y continuo-Tienes un bebé ahí-dijo señalando su vientre

-¿Cómo…es eso posible?-

-Verás…-busco la forma más simple de explicarlo-Cuando…tú y Eren tuvieron relaciones, las células de titán aún estaban activas, terminando de curar tu heridas-se mojó los labios y comenzó a mover las manos, explicando-Cuando tienes sexo pierdes la conciencia al menos por…10, 15 segundos, en el cual el único pensamiento que tu inconsciente tiene es el de procrear, como…tu instinto, esos 10 ó 15 segundos fueron suficientes como para ordenarle a las células que recrearan una especie de matriz y pudieras procrear, como tu instinto dictó-

El pelinegro se puso una mano en la cabeza, intentando procesar la información, todo le daba vueltas y no sabía qué demonios creer. Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a mentirle así? ¿A bromear con algo tan serio?

-Estás mintiendo-dijo en voz baja-Tienes que estar mintiendo-

Rouge negó con la cabeza, tomó el estetoscopio de alrededor de su cuello y se lo acomodó en los oídos a Levi, le levantó un poco la playera y colocó la campana en su vientre. Él sintió un escalofrío y le faltó el aire, escuchaba claramente los latidos acelerados de un corazón, era como una pequeña canción. Sintió su propio corazón acelerarse y los ojos escocerle.

Le escuchaba, estaba ahí, vivo, el…el…el bebe, estaba dentro de él. Se quitó el estetoscopio de las orejas y notó por primera vez que sus manos temblaban, sin poder detenerse.

-Levi… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Yo…no lo sé-respondió con un hilo de voz

-Tienes que hablar con él-sintió pánico al escucharle y negó con la cabeza rápidamente-Yo no le diré nada a nadie, pero tú si tienes que hablar con Eren, es necesario-la mujer suspiro-Voy a hacer una solicitud para tu suspensión-

-¿Suspensión?-casi gritó, confundido

-No puedes ir a expediciones así, cielo-bufó y asintió-Tienes que tener más cuidados ahora-

-Necesito pensar-ella asintió y se puso de pie

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-No-le tomo de la muñeca y le hizo sentarse de nuevo-No te vayas, por favor-

La mujer suspiró y se acercó a él, para abrazarle, todo era tan extraño, que parecía un sueño.

**-0-**

Se despertó cuando su cuarto estaba en penumbra, no tenía idea de cuándo es que se había dormido, ni tampoco de cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, Rouge no estaba en la habitación y la cama, en la oscuridad, se sentía tan grande…tan vacía. Se hizo ovillo, llevando inconscientemente su mano al vientre aún plano.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía asimilar todo eso con facilidad? No, no se podía, era prácticamente imposible que le hicieran aceptar lo que su hermana le dijo…pero…le había escuchado ¿O no? Le había escuchado, su pequeño corazón acelerado. Sintió toda una confusión en su interior, una mezcolanza de emociones, no podía estar seguro de nada.

-¿Qué hare?-le preguntó a la nada, esperando que le respondiera…o que al menos algo le iluminara para saber

Lanzó un suspiro y se enredó en las mantas, sintió mucho frío, y nauseas por un ligero olor a perfume en el aire.

-Te dejaré estar-dijo arrugando la ropa entre sus dedos y volviendo a cerrar los ojos-Ya hablaré con Eren para ver qué haremos contigo-y siendo esas sus palabras, cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

***la campana es la parte del estetoscopio que te ponen en la piel, que no importa cuanto digan que lo calentaron, siempre esta frio cuando te lo ponen**

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan! xD**

**Hola! Hoy vengo con un cap más corto pero igual espero que les guste n.n ammm no se si este viernes o el lunes próximo pueda actualizar :/ yo espero que si, voy a ver si puedo llevar mi compu de contrabando a donde voy xD, en fin, les agradezco por sus follows y sus favorites, también por sus reviews que ahora mismo contesto jaja**

_**Charlie el camionero: **_**ya no la odias tanto? Bueno xD me parece jaja, disculpa la…rapidez de las cosas pero es que el fic se desarrollara durante el embarazo de levi, así que tenía que ponerlo je, me alegro que igual haya quedado bien n.n la verdad es que estaba super nerviosa porq era la primera vez que escribo lemon yaoi :3 bueno, espero que nos leamos el viernes si no, hasta el otro jaja bye!**

_**ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa: **_**hola chappy rechonchita! X3 (me encanta jaja) sip, es raro, me igual me gusto jaja que bueno que no la odias n.n te mando un besote de regreso sin baba xD porq se pone pegajoso y no me guta jaja nos leemos :D (oh! Por cierto! Tendras que esperar para otra poca de limonada jaja) bye!**

_**Janii-chan: **_**ahsdgasjhds yo igual los amo y odio, marditos (?) jajaja te super amo infinitooo! Gracias por ser mi amigaaa, mi hermana, mi psicóloga xD, mi consejera, mi… mi… todo! xD te mando un abrazo! :3 y no te preocupes :D estamos en contacto pumpkin xD**

_**Atzuko-san: **_** jajaja de haber estado en su lugar seguro me pasa igual xD ya tiene su piernita otra vez :3 espero que nos leamos el viernes, sino, hasta el otro juajua, bye!**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**antes de este? Nop no dejaste xD bueno, en el cap anterior si jaja, que bueno que te gusto, ojala este igual n.n te mando un abrazo, bye!**

_**Heidy Noemy: **_**hola! Bienvenida al fic n.n me encanta leer a alguien nuevo por aquí :D ashasdjhsd me aman! xD se siente genial jajaja ok no, en el siguiente vas a querer matar a Eren xD lo van a odiar juajuajua, Rouge esta hecha, diseñada especialmente para acoplarse a la actitud de Levi, gracias por el halago (me pone roja xD) me emocionan los reviews, casi tanto como para rodar en el suelo cada que recibo uno xD en fin~ gracias por leer y espero nos leamos pronto :D bye-bye~!**

**Buaaano, me despido de ustedes, dejándoles dos cosas antes: **

**1, he estado maquinando un fic, peeeeero, me gustaría que Levi fuese mujer, aunque bueno, díganme ustedes que piensan, quiero aclarar, antes que otra cosa, que a pesar del GB, Levi conservaría su actitud (porq de hecho esa es la idea…que sea una mujer…asi xD como el heichou) pero bueeeno, déjenme su opinión, si lo leerían, si no lo leerían, porque si, porque no, etc. **

**Y 2, este miércoles salgo de viaje, serán 5 días y, bueno, no se si me pueda llevar la compu, pero hare lo posible para llevármela de contrabando xD lo prometo, si no puedo llevármela pues…nos leeremos hasta el viernes 20 ok? Aviso para que no me maten por si no hay actualización xD**

**Bueno, una vez dados los anuncios me despido, mandándoles un abraaaazo bien apretado y calientito porque tengo frio juajua, y un besooooooote embarrado de nutella. Gracias por leer! Me encanta que les encante n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Decisiones

**Lovesong**

_**Marshall…**_

_Termino de limpiar la cocina y el baño, apresurándose por preparar la comida y la medicina de su nieta, en la cama la niña tenía mucha fiebre y estaba preocupada porque algo malo le pudiera pasar. Era una niña, solo tenía 10 años y no estaba segura de que tan mal se había puesto con anterioridad, pero confiaba en todos sus conocimientos para poder curarla._

_Levi entró, agitado, cerrado la puerta con cuidado y limpiando sus pies en el tapete de la entrada._

_-Encontré lo que me mandaste a buscar-dijo en voz baja, extendiéndole la planta que llevaba guardada bajo la chaqueta desgastada_

_-Tráemela-le dijo señalando la mesita donde estaban los instrumentos que ocupaba para hacer sus medicinas_

_La dejó en ella y fue al baño a lavar sus manos, regresando para intercambiar lugares. Levi se apresuró a terminar lo que la mayor había estado cocinando y ella tomó asiento en la mesa para comenzar a preparar la medicina para la abuela._

_La mujer terminó de preparar la infusión y se acercó a la cama para dársela a la mujer._

_Se quedó a la expectativa de la reacción de su pequeña, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, cambiando el paño en su frente._

_-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Levi, dejando el plato con sopa de avellanas en el pequeño buró_

_-Su fiebre ha cedido un poco, seguramente no la alimentaban bien, por eso la medicina la debilitó-_

_-¿Por qué enfermo?-preguntó el niño sentándose junto a su abuela_

_-Bueno, siendo una niña que llevaba una vida aún peor que la nuestra-acarició a cabeza de su nieto con ternura-Sus defensas son más bajas y puede ser más peligroso para ella-el menor asintió comprendiendo y se puso de pie de nuevo_

_-Ya regreso-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa_

_La abuela se quedó mirando la puerta, pensando que es lo que su nieto pensaba hacer. Volvió la mirada a la niña que jadeaba, le preocupaba mucho lo rápido que había subido su fiebre la noche anterior._

_Volvió a cambiar el paño húmedo y le dio un poco más de la infusión. La pequeña lanzaba suspiros cada que sentía la frescura del paño en su piel. Entre abrió los ojos, encontrando todo completamente oscuro._

_-¿Rouge?-escuchó la voz de su nueva abuela y la buscó lentamente con la mirada-¿Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Me duele-jadeó ella, como pudo_

_-Lo se cielo-respondió la mayor con ternura-Pero tienes que soportarlo un poco más ¿Sí? Ya te he dado la medicina, pronto hará efecto-la niña volvió a jadear_

_-¿Dónde…esta Levi?-preguntó, pues al ver el lugar había intentado buscar al niño con la mirada pero no le encontró_

_-Salió un momento linda, volverá pronto-_

_Rouge asintió y cerró los ojos, quería ser fuerte, soportar aquellos dolores, aquel malestar y frío inmenso, odiaba dar problemas a los demás y no quería causarle problema alguno a su abuela con sus malestares._

_-Está bien, Rou-rou-le dijo con amor la anciana acariciando sus cabellos-Pronto pasara, te lo prometo, te sentirás mejor en seguida-la niña soltó un suspiro al sentir las caricias, le gustaban mucho, ¿Por qué en su antiguo hogar no le hacían mimos como ahí? Sin dobles intenciones-Solo aguanta otro poco-_

_Poco a poco el día oscureció, la abuela encendió una vela y miró con preocupación a puerta, su nieto había salido hacía muchas horas y no regresaba, comenzaba a pensar que tendría que salir a buscarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar a su nieta, aún con fiebre, sola._

_De repente la puerta se abrió, Levi traía un par de golpes en el rostro y sangre seca en su labio, en sus manos una bolsa que apretaba contra su cuerpo, al escucharle entrar Rouge abrió los ojos y se sentó como pudo, temblando y todo, para verle. La respiración de ambos era agitada, la niña por la fiebre, la del niño porque seguramente iba corriendo._

_-Te traje algo-dijo finalmente el pelinegro, caminando hacia la cama y soltando un poco la bolsa, metiendo su mano en esta para sacar lo que traía dentro_

_Un oso de peluche café, con los ojos de botón cosidos y un pequeño moño con una insignia en su cuello, el nombre de "Marshall" venía escrito con letras doradas en la insignia. La pecosa se sorprendió al ver el peluche y lo tomo con sus manitas, estudiándolo con la mirada, sintió sus ojos escocer y luchó contra las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos._

_-La mayoría de los niños tiene uno…así que creí que quizás quieras uno-comentó doblando la bolsa y limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su abrigo, su rostro se mostró ligeramente contrariado al ver a su hermana llorar-No llores, si no te gusta puedo ir a cambiarlo-dijo seguro, pero ella negó despacio, pues si lo hacía con rapidez la habitación le daría vueltas de nuevo_

_-Me gusta, mucho, gracias-sorbió la nariz y trago saliva con un poco de dificultad-Es solo que…es la primer cosa que me regalan y…me gusto-sonrió, aún a pesar del malestar, Levi asintió, ligeramente aliviado, recibiendo las caricias de su abuela en su cabeza_

_-Eso no es todo, creo que este oso puede hacer algo más-dijo, tomando los brazos del peluche en sus manos-¡Dolor, dolor, vete ya!-dijo, moviendo ligeramente al oso, como si estuviese espantando el dolor que sentía la niña, ella sonrió inevitablemente-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó_

_-Creo que sí, gracias-respondió con una sonrisa, recibiendo de nuevo a su nuevo juguete_

_-Eso estuvo muy bien Levi, Rouge mejorará más rápido ahora-aseguró la abuela, sintiéndose conmovida por el gesto del niño, imaginando lo que habría tenido que hacer para conseguir el oso-Ven, curaremos tus heridas-le dijo, tomándolo de la mano para sentarlo frente a ella y limpiar la sangre seca que había en su labio_

_Rouge, mirando su nuevo y único oso de peluche, se juró a su misma que no importaba lo herido o enfermo que Rivaille estuviera…ella siempre estaría a su lado para alejar su dolor…_

**Capítulo 4 "Decisiones"**

Eren se escabullo en la habitación de Rivaille, tenía un mes que el sargento lo evitaba lo más que podía, incluso las noches que iba a verle a su cuarto, encontraba la cama vacía, ¿Es que ya lo había cambiado por la idiota de Rouge? ¿Se cansó de él? ¿Hizo…algo mal? Sacudió la cabeza sacando esa última pregunta de su cabeza, eso no debía interesarle porque ellos no tenían nada sentimental, además, Levi era suyo, y era imposible que la doctora pudiese ganarle.

Escuchó el ruido en el baño y sonrió mentalmente al encontrarle en la habitación todavía, tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama esperando a que el mayor saliera, quien parecía tener el estómago aún delicado.

El pelinegro lavó sus dientes y salió del baño, se sentía completamente exhausto, entre los ejercicios de rehabilitación de sus piernas y las náuseas que el embarazo le provocaba terminaba rendido en la cama por la noche, por eso se iba a dormir con Rouge o ella iba a dormir con él, porque algunas veces por las noches, se sentía peor.

Había tenido un mes para pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, y había llegado a la conclusión de que se quedaría con su hijo, pues era suyo, y de Eren, aunque este último no lo supiera.

Esperó que al entrar a su habitación estuviera la doctora sentada en la cama, o que hubiese dejado alguna nota para que él fuera a la habitación de ella, pero no, en cambio, estaba Jaeger sentado, con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que tanto le gustaba. Hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, tenía que enfrentar la situación ya.

-Te he extrañado-dijo el castaño aun sonriente

-Hmm-asintió, sus brazos protegieron por instinto su vientre, se sentía tan a la defensiva, porque no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso

-¿Tú no me has extrañado?-

-No reamente, he estado muy ocupado-mintió, aunque su cara no lo delataba en realidad

-Que cruel eres-dijo el otro, fingiendo dolor y se puso de pie, acercándose al sargento, que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido, pues él nunca hacia eso, simplemente lo golpeaba y le dejaba tirado en el suelo

-Tenemos que hablar-Eren arqueó una ceja confundido y asintió-¿Recuerdas que Rouge me hizo unos exámenes hace un mes?-el castaño volvió a asentir-Bien, resulta que por tus células de titán he desarrollado una matriz-se rascó la nuca y prosiguió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire-Así que…después de que tuvimos relaciones yo…-carraspeó un poco y sintió su cuerpo temblar-Estoy eh…esperando un hijo tuyo-

Jaeger se quedó estático, analizando lo dicho por Levi, por un momento pensó en reírse, pero por la seriedad de la cara del mayor y sus muecas le decían que eso era verdad, sintió muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, enojo, confusión, miedo, dolor, pero no pudo sentir en ningún momento la felicidad que varios de sus compañeros que ya eran padres decían sentir, ¿Por qué? La respuesta a aquello era sencilla, él NO deseaba tener un hijo, solo sería un obstáculo en sus planes.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?-Rivaille asintió, sintiéndose ansioso por lo que fuera a decirle el otro-¿Y que estas esperando?-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el mayor confuso

-¿Qué estas esperando para abortar?-

La expresión de Levi se volvió de clara confusión ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Perdón?-

-Que abortes, ¿No me oíste? No necesitamos de un niño, solo empeoraría y entorpecería las cosas-

-No digas estupideces Jaeger-dijo llamándole por el apellido como solía hacerlo cuando estaba realmente enfadado, aunque intentaba relajarse, Rouge había dicho que cualquier emoción fuerte podía afectar a su bebe-Es una vida inocente, no voy a hacerle daño-

-¡Es un estorbo!-casi gritó, seguro, el menor-No lo necesitamos-

El sargento inhalo profundo, calmando la rabia que crecía en su interior, y asintió, tomando su decisión definitiva.

-Muy bien, entiendo-dijo caminando despacio a su cama

-¿Abortaras?-pregunto Eren con una ligera sonrisa

-No-declaro, firme como siempre el pelinegro-Vete, sea lo que sea que tú y yo tenemos se acabó-señaló la puerta, con decisión, le dolía eso, pero no iba a estar con el mocoso si seguía con aquella mentalidad tan infantil, por Higia, ya era un adulto

-¿Prefieres…a eso?-dijo despectivamente señalando su vientre y haciendo una mueca de desprecio y asco

-Mil veces, porque será mucho más agradecido que tú-volvió a cruzarse de brazos y le miró a los ojos-Vete, dije, y no hables a menos que sea meramente por trabajo-

Jaeger apretó los puños con rabia, ¿Cómo es que prefería a una cosa que ni siquiera había nacido a él, que podía darle lo que quisiera en la cama cuando lo quisiera? No, Levi no iba a dejarlo así como así, Levi era suyo y de nadie más, sino estaba dispuesto a dejárselo a Rouge, mucho menos a un escuincle.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Tú no puedes vivir sin mí, me necesitas-se acercó al mayor, con su mirada afilada y la mandíbula apretada-No vas a dejarme por eso-

-Lo estoy haciendo-dijo y tembló ligeramente al sentir la mano de Eren sobre su piel, Higia, si ese chico seguía lo tendría a sus pies en dos segundos y más con lo sensible que estaba ahora-Vete-

-¿Y que harás si tienes a ese niño?-

-No te importa, no lo quieres-empujó a Eren con un poco de dificultad y volvió a señalar a puerta

-¿Le dirás a Rouge que se quede contigo? ¿Te aceptará con un niño que nació de ti? Eso es una abominación-

Rivaille volvió a inhalar profundo y asintió.

-Tienes razón, tal vez deba decirle a Rouge, seguro que ella me ayuda en lo que necesite-tragó saliva y en dos pasos ya estaba en la entrada, abriendo la puerta, si Eren no se iba, entonces él saldría-Ella es mucho mejor que tú en muchos sentidos-declaró y salió azotando la puerta, sentía su cuerpo temblar

Camino a paso firme por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, sin molestarse en tocar abrió y entró. No estaba llorando, porque no estaba triste, bueno, tal vez si un poco, pero mayormente estaba enfadado, y no era una puta mujer embarazada como para ponerse a llorar por el rechazo de Eren hacia su bebe…bueno, no era una mujer, embarazado si estaba y tampoco era puto, se enorgullecía por no ser alguien fácil.

Rouge salió de su baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, traía ya la pijama puesta y el cepillo de dientes en la boca, se sorprendió un poco al verle allí, con el ceño fruncido y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Levi, ¿Qué pasó? Ya iba para tu cuarto ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó aventando la toalla a la silla de su escritorio y comenzando a cepillarse los dientes

-Eren fue a verme-

-Oh, cielo~-se sacó el cepillo y se irguió un poco-No pueden tener relaciones, por lo menos esperen un mes más ¿Sí? Podrían dañar al bebé-el mayor lanzó un bufido y negó con la mano

-Ni te preocupes por eso-dijo viéndole regresar el cepillo a su boca-Hemos…terminado…a lo que sea que teníamos-Rouge inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntando porque con la mirada regresando al baño, dejando la puerta abierta para escuchar a su hermano-Me ha dicho que abortara-la pelinegra se atraganto cuando iba a escupir la pasta dental al escuchar lo dicho por el mayor

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo claramente ofendida limpiándose la boca

-Pues no lo es, me dijo que abortara-rodo los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama

La chica vió al sargento recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño aún fruncido, se rascó la cabeza y cerró la puerta del baño tras ella.

-Tal vez…solo fue la impresión del momento, apuesto a que lo pensará mejor y volverá, es…su hijo después de todo-dijo, queriendo convencerlo y a sí misma

-Fue bastante claro-chasqueo la lengua-Y si cree que volveré rogando por él y llorando mares pues que se quede esperando, no soy una maldita mujer emocional-

-Levi, cielo, cálmate-le pidió al verle tan furioso, tomando asiento a su lado-Recuerda que tus emociones afectan a tu hijo-

-¿Mi hijo?-levantó ligeramente la cabeza, ella rió ligeramente y se sonrojo

-No quería decírtelo-dijo carraspeando y llevándose un dedo a sus labios nerviosa-Pero…me gustaría que fuera niño-comentó divertida por su propio comentario

Rivaille suspiro, había estado tan preocupado por lo que Eren le fuese a decir que no había pensado en que era lo que quería…o que haría en cuanto lo tuviera, seguramente tendría que dejar la legión, o buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a hacerse cargo del bebe.

-Yo…creo que estaría bien si fuera una niña-comento, sorprendiendo a la pecosa, que no esperaba aquello

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?-el mayor se encogió de hombros y suspiro

-No lo sé, supongo que son más fáciles de educar porque son más obedientes-volvió a encogerse de hombros y se sentó, llevando inconscientemente su mano a su vientre, que ya estaba un poco más abultado que hacía un mes

-Supongo, creo que, más bien, depende de los padres que tenga-dijo la mujer sonriente, a pesar de que su hermano no le viera-Contigo, será una niña muy educada y refinada-dijo haciendo un gesto simulando elegancia, haciendo a Levi sonreír mínimamente-¿Y has pensado en cómo llamarle?-

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?-pregunto, sintiéndose ligeramente presionado, Rouge se rascó la cabeza

-Bueno, considerando que a los dos meses de tu embarazo yo ya podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y que en un embarazo normal es hasta los 4, 5 meses, yo diría que tu embarazo será más corto, posiblemente dure solo unos dos o tres meses más-el sargento se mojó los labios y cerró su mano aferrándose a la playera que usaba como pijama

-Es muy pronto-dijo rascándose la nuca, ella ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón

-Pues sí, algo, pero si lo ves de este modo el invento que dije para tu suspensión será más creíble-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que tienes heridas internas severas y que tardaran en sanar-dijo divertida-Así que un par de meses más eres libre para hacer lo que quieras-

Asintió, comprendiendo y se subió a la cama, acomodándose en las cobijas, se sentía cansado y quería dormir ya. Rouge le siguió, acomodando las cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar pues sabía lo maniaco que se ponía su hermano con ello. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Viste lo que hice?-preguntó divertida, el otro arqueó una ceja-He hecho que olvidaras tu enfado con Eren-

Rivaille abrió los ojos, sorprendido, tenía razón, le había envuelto en su plática trivial de cierta forma, haciéndole olvidar por completo lo demás, lanzó un bufido y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, Rouge era así, siempre haciéndole olvidar lo que le afligía, desde niños

-Eres…única-comentó, divertido por su propio comentario y se acomodó en su lugar-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches a los dos-respondió ella y se tapó por completo con las cobijas, se sentía bastante furiosa con Eren, pero no haría nada, por ahora

**-0-**

Eren estaba sumamente molesto, era increíble que por culpa de un mocoso no nacido fuese a perder a su…no sabía que era Levi de él, bufo con frustración y no supo cómo llamarle a aquello que tenían. Apuró sus pasos al comedor, aún era muy temprano como para que cualquiera estuviera levantado, por lo que tomaría su desayuno y se iría a entrenar para descargar un poco su rabia.

Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta entreabierta, y sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz conocida de Levi en el interior, parecía quejarse por algo. Empujo un poco la puerta para escabullirse en silencio, le haría entrar en razón de una vez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-antes de poder entrar, la voz de Rouge le detuvo, su mirada se volvió un poco afilada al divisarle por la pequeña rendija de la puerta

-Lo voy a superar-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, Levi, la pelinegra sonrió y tomó asiento al lado del sargento

-Me refería a tus nauseas-

-Ah-las mejillas del chico se volvieron rosas-Ya se calmaron-

-De verdad lo lamento-dijo ella bajando la cabeza-No pensé que Eren fuese a reaccionar así-

-No importa, yo…me sirve para darme cuenta de que no lo necesito-

-Pues no, no lo necesitas-admitió asintiendo la pecosa-Pero en el corazón no se manda-le sonrió a Levi, de forma comprensiva

Rivaille miró a la mujer a su lado, que volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, parecía pensativa y él también, como si sus pensamientos tuvieran alguna clase de conexión.

-Rouge…-le llamó y la pelinegra volteó a verle-Tú… ¿Te sentiste igual en ese entonces?-ella pareció confundida-Cuando…te rechace-

-Oh, bueno-la mujer se sonrojo y soltó una risita nerviosa-Pues sí-

-Lo siento-se apresuró a disculparse, Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Levi disculpándose?-Supongo que me merezco esto entonces-

-Difiero completamente de tu opinión-levantó sus orbes aguamarina para ver al sargento-Tú nunca me diste falsas esperanzas…como hizo Eren-

-Tal vez yo…debería haberte aceptado-

-No creo que…-Rivaille le interrumpió

-Apuesto a que hubiese sido mejor que todo esto…tú eres…con quien debí haber estado todo el tiempo-

-No lo sabemos-dijo la doctora levantando la mirada al techo, sin borrar su sonrisa-¿Qué tal…que hubiésemos terminado mal?-preguntó con un ligero tono de diversión

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?-preguntó él y algo pareció revolver el estómago del castaño, frunció el ceño al escuchar que el sargento, SU sargento estaba considerando aquella opción

-No creo que…-

-Hagámoslo-la mujer negó con la cabeza, parecía decidida

-Levi, solo estas buscando la manera de desahogarte-refutó ella, parecía convencida de su argumento

-No es cierto-

-Sí lo es-

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Rouge-los ojos de la doctora se fijaron en el otro

-¿Y crees que esto está bien?-

-Lo está, porque tú estás bien para mí-

Eren apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ¿Qué era eso? ¿No se supone que el sargento iba a tener un hijo suyo? ¿Entonces porque estaba buscando refugiarse en los brazos de aquella mujer?

Rivaille levantó un brazo y jaló a Rouge hacia él, acercándola, acercándose, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la mujer. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, estaba seguro que el sargento rozaba los labios de la "intrusa" y su corazón se encogió al ver que acortaban la distancia. Sintió de todo en ese momento, sus piernas le temblaban y un nudo en la garganta se le había formado, los ojos le escocían.

Frunció el ceño con rabia y dio media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente, dando cada paso con furia. Pues bien, si el sargento realmente no le interesaba Eren, él tampoco tendría porque interesarse ni en él, ni en el supuesto hijo.

Rouge se dejó hacer, pero no correspondió, no cedió en ningún momento ni tampoco cedió, a pesar de que se sintió tentada a dejarse llevar. Levantó sus manos y las puso sobre el pecho de Levi, empujándolo suavemente para separarlo. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida y él termino por recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

-Lo lamento-

-No tienes por qué disculparte-dijo ella

-No debería hacer este tipo de cosas-Rouge pareció divertida y lanzó una risita, sin poder evitarlo

-Parecemos niños-

-Tienes razón-concordó él, esbozando una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa-No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo-

-No te preocupes-

-Gracias por estar para mí-dijo él, sincero

-Siempre-respondió ella poniéndose de pie-Te traeré más té, para que estés bien durante el día-

-Sí, gracias-

* * *

**Hallo! Perdónenme la vida D: dije que iba a subir el cap el viernes pasado y no pude Dx, la verdad es que no tenía nada más que el recuerdo ): en fin~ ya estoy aquí y espero que el cap les haya gustado n.n puse un poco de LevixRouge y…finalmente, le dimos un par de cachetadas a Eren para que reaccione y sepa que es lo que realmente siente por levi :3 buaaaano, contesto reviews :D**

_**ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa: **_**Hola Chappy rechonchita! xD porque no te lo esperabas? Jajaja *se pone diadema de amade llaves* su limonada todavía va a tardar así que por favor sea paciente, ojousama (x3 siempre quise decir eso) es rara? Bueno xD igual la subiré jajaja, pero en unos días mas que necesito pulir unos detalles para el primer cap aún n.n lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí estoy**

_**Charlie con aceitunas**_**: nop, no se lo tomo bien D: ya no la odiabas? Y con esto? xD se dejo besar por levi jajaja ni modo! Seguro que si tenías un pequeño odio ahora es mas grande xD o tal vez no jajaja quien sabe xD ojala te guste la conti :) nos estamos leyendo**

_**A.S.P: **_***se asusta porque sale de la nada* xD gracias! Que bueno que te encante :3 Levi es un amooooor cuando es uke y yo lo amo más así que de lo normal jajja, gracias por el halago, a mi me encanto tu review jaja, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n nos leemos y graaacias por leer**

_** .5: **_**bienvenida! Jajaja gracias por el halago, y si, el Ereri es simplemente HERMOSO! Y el mpreg lo hace mejor xD jajaja y bueno, en cuanto al fem!levi pueeees no te prometo lemon salvaje xD pero hare lo que pueda jajaja y ya que tienen nutella en el ereri me uno! Jajajaja donde me inscribo?! xD bueno, en fin, me despido, nos leemos el sig cap espero :3 bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**jajaja porque no? A mi me da taaaanta ternura jajaja y pues, él tomo la mejor decisión, al que no le pareció fue a Eren :0 ni modo~ perdona por tardar taaaaanto, pero es que no he estado en casa y aunque me lleve la compu no pude escribir Dx bueno, pero finalmente estoy aquí :3 mando un saludo y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí n.n bye-bye~!**

**Buaaaaano, en cuanto al fic de fem!Levi ya empecé a escribirlo, será un poquiiiito más dramático de lo normal jeje pero estará bueno, espero que les vaya a gustar**

**Bueno, me despido y ojala les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el viernes, oh! Feliz navidad mis preciosuras, les amo con todo mi corazón, muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme review, favorite, follow, de verdad se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma (oh~ me pongo cursi a esta hora xD) en fin~ disfruten las fiestas, q se la pasen bien con su familia y amigos y los q se junten xD les mando muuuuchos besos embarrados de nutella y un graaaan abrazo, que Santa les traiga lo que pidan! xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. Feliz cumpleaños al heichou~ (adelantado!) lo amo con todo mi corazón heichou~ jajaja x3**


	5. Apoyo

**Lovesong**

**Capítulo 5 "Apoyo"**

Connie y Sasha se quedaron de pie tras la puerta de la cocina al escuchar las voces de la doctora y el sargento. Levi removió la mezcla en la cacerola e hizo una mueca, viendo el color amarillento, no se veía para nada bien. Rouge y él intercambiaron una mirada, sirvió en un platito un poco de la mezcla, se lo dio a su hermana que hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos antes de tomárselo.

Sintió nauseas al tragárselo e hizo una mueca, sin poder evitarlo. Rivaille arqueó una ceja, esperando a que hablara, pero parecía que la cara de la pelinegra se volvería verde.

-Cielo…-comenzó decir ella, buscando las palabras adecuadas-Creo que…tendrás que practicar un poco más tu cocina-soltó una risita

-Olvídalo-dijo suspirando-A este paso mataré al bebé de hambre o lo envenenaré con mi comida-la pecosa sonrió divertida y lanzó un suspiro

-No te preocupes, tienes tiempo para practicar-

-No, creo que será mejor comprar comida ya hecha…o contratar una niñera…o…-volteó a verla, su mirada brillo-Podrías cocinar tu-dijo convencido a lo que la mujer comenzó a reír

-Que cómodo-sacó la lengua en un gesto meramente infantil

-Lo lamento, pero solo sé hacer sopa de avellanas-

-No puedes mantener a un bebé a base de sopa de avellanas-comentó divertida

-Lo sé-

-¿Y ya has pensado en un nombre?-pregunto Rouge

-Me gustaría que se llamara Anne, como la abuela, si es niña-ella asintió, comprendiendo, llevando la cacerola al fregadero para tirar lo que había cocinado su hermano

-¿Y si es niño?-Rivaille suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado-

-¿Podemos ponerle Ace?-pregunto sonriente, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, ese nombre siempre me ha gustado-dijo divertida, ambos jóvenes detrás de la entrada intercambiaron una mirada, Sasha parecía haber olvidado su hambre y Connie que tenía sed

-Está bien-

Los jóvenes caminaron despacio y en silencio, retrocediendo, para salir de allí sin ser notados. Una vez que cerraron la puerta del comedor intercambiaron otra mirada intensa y la muchacha sonrió entusiasmada.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Sí…-el joven parecía aún en shock

-La doctora tendrá un bebé-junto sus manos sobre su pecho emocionada

-Sí…-

-¡Digámosle a todos!-casi gritó y echo a correr por el pasillo

-Sasha, ¡Oe, espera!-el muchacho la siguió, intentando detenerla

**-0-**

Eren terminó de revisar los documentos que Armin le había pedido a él y a Mikasa editar, ella parecía con la cabeza en las nubes, intentando comprender algo en su mente.

-Eren…-le llamó en voz baja, el otro no levanto su cara, aún concentrado en lo que leía-¿Ya te dijeron Sasha y Connie?-

-¿El qué?-preguntó soltando un suspiro por haber terminado y acomodando todas las hojas en orden

-Sobre el sargento y la doctora-de inmediato levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermana-Parece que la doctora está esperando un hijo del sargento-comentó, despacio, pues sabía que su hermano había mantenido una…especie de relación con Rivaille-¿Lo sabías?-

El rostro del castaño se crispó, parecía haber sido pateado en el estómago por lo que escuchó, ¿Así que ahora resultaba que la doctora sería la…madre de…esa cosa? Pues bien, le pondría fin a todo eso de una vez.

-Nos vemos más tarde Mikasa-la pelinegra tragó saliva un poco preocupada por la acción tan repentina del chico y se puso de pie, intentando detenerle, pero antes de poder decir algo, Jaeger salió de la habitación

-¡Eren!-dijo a punto de salir tras él

El chico iba a paso apresurado hasta la oficina de Rivaille, sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior, parecía que Levi realmente no iba a hacerle caso, pero él no le iba a dejar a Rouge el camino libre, claro que no, porque Levi era SUYO y de nadie más.

Entró, sin molestarse en tocar, viendo al sargento leyendo unos documentos y firmándolos, no traía el uniforme de la legión, solo una playera blanca un poco holgada y unos pantalones azules. Le gustaba verlo así, informal, se veía mejor que con el uniforme.

-No vas a abortar, ¿Verdad?-dijo, haciendo que el mayor supiera de su presencia, que no se molestó en subir la mirada

-Ya te dije que no lo haría-respondió con simpleza, volviendo a firmar y tomando otra hoja del montón más bajo

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacernos esto?-preguntó, apretando los puños sobre el escritorio-¿Por qué lo prefieres sobre mí?-

-No lo prefiero sobre ti, y no soy yo quien nos hace esto, eres tú-

-Eres tú el que nos separa…prefiriendo a…eso-azotó la pluma contra la madera y se puso de pie, ligeramente alterado por el comentario

-¡Es tu hijo! ¡Nuestro hijo!-

Eren respiró profundo intentando calmarse, para poder lograr su objetivo.

-Levi-dijo con voz suave, enderezándose-Por favor-comenzó a caminar, rodeando el escritorio, el pelinegro busco con la mirada la forma de zafarse de esa-Te quiero…no nos hagas esto-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada…eres tú el que…-

-Por favor Levi-le interrumpió, acercándose-Te quiero-

-No voy a abortar-

-Quiero estar contigo-dijo finalmente, rodeando la cintura del más bajo para pegarlo a su cuerpo

-Solo para sacarte las ganas-

-No, yo te quiero-

-No es cierto-se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza a un lado para no verle a los ojos

-Quiero que seamos una pareja… ¿Tu no quieres?-Rivaille volteó a verle sorprendido

-¿Eso quieres?-preguntó tragando saliva

-Sí, ¿Tú no?-el pelinegro bajó la cabeza y asintió una vez, maldiciendo las hormonas por hacerle sentir las mejillas calientes-Estaremos bien, juntos-dijo el castaño, acariciando su cabello, el mayor volvió a asentir-Podremos superar lo del aborto…juntos-

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó levantando la mirada, incrédula, hacia el más alto

-Que lo superaremos juntos, Levi-dijo con ternura, demasiada fingida

-No, basta-lo empujo para alejarle-Yo no voy a abortar-

-Me vas a tener a mi…no lo vas a necesitar-

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Es una vida inocente, tu hijo, MI hijo, no voy a hacerle daño-declaró, alejándose

-Solo nos está separando, ¿No lo ves?-

-Tú nos estas separando ¿No lo ves?-preguntó de la misma manera-Podríamos criarlo juntos, sería…-Eren volvió a interrumpirle

-Yo NO lo quiero, solo nos estorba-

-¡NO estorba en nada!-gritó finalmente, con desesperación

-Esa cosa-dijo de forma despectiva señalando su vientre-Te está afectando la cabeza, no te deja pensar con claridad-

Rivaille inhaló profundo, intentando calmar la ira en su interior, recordando las palabras de su hermana, nada de impresiones fuertes, eran dañinas, si, lo tenía claro, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo si Eren seguía con esa estúpida idea metida en la cabeza?

-Tú me quieres… ¿No?-

-Sí-dijo, más que nada para convencerle de su idea

-Y quieres estar conmigo ¿No?-

-Sí-

-Bien…yo no tengo objeción a estar contigo-dijo serio, el castaño abrió la boca para hablar pero él levantó una mano para detenerle-Tú decides entonces…o estás conmigo con el bebe…o vete, ya-el castaño apretó la mandíbula, molesto

-No puedes hacerme esto-

-Sí que puedo, para que veas que eres tú el que nos hace esto-

-Eso no es mi hijo-dijo apretando los puños, volviendo blanco sus nudillos

-¡Lo es, Eren! ¡Lo es!-dio un par de pasos hacia el menor y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, buscando hacerle entrar en razón-Es nuestro hijo, no voy a hacerle daño pero necesito tu ayuda, Eren…podemos criarlo juntos-

-No quiero nada que ver con eso-declaro finalmente el más alto, haciendo que el otro terminara por rendirse

-Bien-dijo soltándole y caminando a la puerta-Entonces, ya te lo dije antes, no me hables a menos que sea por trabajo…o muy necesario-cerró tras él, dejando al muchacho solo que aún sentía rabia

¿Por qué Levi seguía empeñado en tener a esa cosa? ¿Por qué, aunque lo quiso intentar, en algún momento, no podía sentir cariño hacia la dichosa criatura? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Vacío, solo, con…miedo.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y salió igualmente de la habitación, aún tenía una idea para convencer a Levi…pero tendría que recurrir a la doctora, y no era algo que le convenciera del todo.

**-0-**

Toco un par de veces en la puerta, esperando a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Cuando escucho la voz de la doctora del otro lado abrió lentamente, asomando su cabeza por la pequeña rendija que había.

-¿Puedo…pasar?-preguntó en voz baja

-Adelante-

-Emm…doctora-dijo entrando a paso lento-Quería saber si…usted estaba al tanto sobre la relación entre Eren y el sargento-dijo, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la mujer

-¿Su relación? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ellos han estado…juntos los últimos años, algo así como pareja-

-Ah, te referías a eso-dijo un poco aliviada creyendo que hablaba de algo más-Sí, si lo sabía-

-Entonces ¿Es cierto que…está embarazada?-Rouge abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Quién?-preguntó

-Usted-la mujer comenzó a reír divertida

-¡¿Yo?! Por supuesto que no-respondió entre risas-Ni siquiera puedo tener hijos-la menor se sorprendió por el comentario, pero al ver que la doctora no le ponía real preocupación por lo dicho no dijo nada

-Es que…Connie y Sasha dijeron que usted el sargento iban a tener un bebe-

-No, no, ellos escucharon mal-su risita nerviosa hizo a Mikasa tener sospechas

-¿Entonces de qué hablaban?-la mayor carraspeó y se recargó del respaldo de la silla

-Ah, eso…nada importante-Ackerman puso los brazos en jarra y frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Doctora, quiero saber la verdad, porque cuando se lo comenté a Eren, parecía realmente alterado-

-Es complicado-

-Puedo entender-dijo convencida acercándose al escritorio, a Rouge le dio un poco de ternura la expresión angustiada de Mikasa, era como una niña preocupada

-Bien, pero necesito que mantengas la mente abierta, me pongas mucha atención y me prometas que guardaras el secreto…al menos por ahora-la muchacha asintió varias veces, convenciendo a la doctora-Yo no soy la que está esperando un bebe, es Levi-los ojos de la asiática se abrieron de la impresión, con mil interrogantes en la cabeza, pero se mantuvo callada esperando por la explicación completa

Rouge comenzó a hablar, con detalles científicos, explicando desde que le pusieron la sangre de Eren a Rivaille hasta el presente, preocupándose por resolver las dudas que pudieran surgir sobre todo ese asunto, cuando termino, Mikasa veía sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y jugaba con sus dedos, comprendiendo cada palabra dicha por la pecosa.

-Entonces… ¿Es hijo de Eren?-la mayor asintió

-Pero Eren no lo quiere…él le ha dicho a Levi que aborte-

-¿Cómo no puede querer a su hijo?-preguntó confundida, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la mayor esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver que la muchacha se lo había tomado bien y que pensara así

-Yo tampoco puedo entenderle-

-Entonces eso es lo que tiene de mal humor-comentó en voz baja, comprendiendo que su hermano estuviera tan a la defensiva últimamente-¿El sargento…quiere a su hijo? ¿Se quedará con él?-

-Lo quiere-respondió con una ligera sonrisa-Se hará cargo de su bebé sin importar que este sacrificando el estar con el amor de su vida-Rouge se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se mordió la lengua, pensando que pudo haber lastimado a la muchacha-Claro que yo le ayudare en todo lo que pueda-agregó, intentando aligerar un poco el comentario

-Rivaille quiere mucho a Eren ¿Verdad?-comentó, la mayor parpadeo

-Lo quiere, pero no estará con Eren si le pide que aborte-

-Entiendo-asintió ligeramente-¿Cree que Eren sea capaz de obligar a Levi a abortar?-pregunto de repente, sintiendo miedo por lo impulsivo y un poco cruel que su hermano podía llegar a ser

-Quiere convencer a Levi, pero puede llegar a hacerlo-Ackerman tragó saliva y se mojó los labios

-¿Será necesario proteger al sargento de Eren?-

-No lo sé-admitió la pecosa-No quiero creer que puede hacerle daño a Levi, pero…no estaría demás vigilarle de cerca-

-Yo me encargaré de…que mi sobrino…y el sargento estén bien-dijo, con una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la de orbes aguamarina-No dejaré que Eren les haga daño-

-¿Ayudarás a que nazca bien?-pregunto a lo que la menor asintió de inmediato-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Eren? Tal vez a ti si te escuche-Mikasa volvió a asentir

-Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que estén bien-repitió, parecía contenta

-Muchas gracias Mikasa-dijo aliviada, pues realmente estaba preocupada por la reacción de la asiática

La muchacha se puso de pie, haciendo ademán de irse.

-Espera, Mikasa, antes de irte, quiero pedirte un favor-la pelinegra se detuvo y se sentó de nuevo-Tengo que hablar con el comandante sobre el embarazo de Levi, y estoy intentando mantener el secreto del estado…si llegara a suceder algo… ¿Puedo contar contigo para proteger a Levi?-

-Sí, doctora-respondió de inmediato

-Puedes decirme Rouge-la muchacha escondió su sonrisa en la bufanda y asintió ligeramente

-No dejaré que lo lastimen-la mayor suspiro aliviada

-Gracias-

**-0-**

Mikasa se sorprendió de encontrar el comedor vacío, solo estaba Eren que parecía pensativo sobre algo. Se acercó a él, estaba dispuesta a hacerle entrar en razón, a hacerle entender que tenía que hacerse responsable de su hijo, tenía que quererle.

Al notar su presencia ahí, el castaño se puso de pie, no tenía ganas de aguantar a su hermana.

-Eren espera-dijo, deteniéndolo de un jalón

-¿Qué?-preguntó

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Estoy ocupado ahora, Mikasa-

-Es importante-insistió, sin soltarle de la manga, para que no se fuera, Eren apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza y suspiró

-De acuerdo, te escucho-

La pelinegra carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sería directa, como siempre, ese tema no necesitaba de irse por las ramas.

-Se lo del sargento-

-No me hagas perder el tiempo con estupideces, Mikasa-dijo, pensando que ella hablaba sobre todas las noches que se escabullía para tener sexo con Rivaille

-No son estupideces-refutó de inmediato-Es sobre tu hijo-el muchacho frunció el ceño, completamente molesto

-Esa cosa no es mi hijo-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Apareció por arte magia?-ella no levantaba el tono de su voz, pero se escuchaba realmente molesta

-Es un accidente-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-

-Es la verdad, no debió pasar-por la mente de la pelinegra pasaron muchas cosas que decirle al castaño para hacerle entrar en razón, era su hermano, si, y lo amaba como tal, pero no podía concebir aquel pensamiento

-¿Por qué no lo quieres?-preguntó agarrando con un poco de más fuerza su manga

-No te importa-

Ackerman bufó, desesperada, a cada palabra sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar al castaño por sus palabras tan…inmaduras.

-Me importa y mucho-

-Deja de joderme-jaló su brazo para intentar zafarse pero ella le volvió a retener con más fuerza

-Eren-sintió su cuerpo temblar de la desesperación y pensó en lo que pudiese decir para convencerle-Es tu bebé…es hijo tuyo y del sargento-tragó saliva y se mojó los labios como cuando se sentía nerviosa-Es…como una parte de ti…tiene tu misma sangre-

Algo se removió en su pecho al escuchar sus palabras, pero estaba convencido que ella no lo iba a persuadir para que quisiera al bebé.

-Déjalo, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso…no lo quiero-y a pesar de que sonó seguro, no se sintió igual

-¿Pero por qué?-dijo, finalmente desesperada-Explícame, ¡No entiendo!-

-¡No lo sé!-gritó Eren, desesperado también, e exasperaban tantas preguntas por parte de su hermana-¿Está bien? ¡Solo no lo quiero!-

-Tiene que haber una razón-dijo la muchacha, bajando el tono de su voz y tomando el rostro de su hermano entre las manos

-Se está interponiendo entre Levi y yo-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué? ¿No entiendes que el sargento te quiere por sobre todo?-negó con la cabeza, intentando zafarse, pero Mikasa le sostuvo con más fuerza, para que no se alejara

-No es cierto, él pone primero a esa cosa-la asiática soltó un suspiro, al no poder hacer entrar en razón al castaño

-Eren-dijo seria-¿Realmente quieres al sargento?-negó ligeramente con la cabeza, para rectificar, y le miró directamente a los ojos-¿Realmente quieres a Rivaille?-

Los ojos verdes de Eren parecieron flaquear ante la mirada inquisidora de la joven y bajo la mirada, tragando saliva. Apretó los puños y respondió en voz baja.

-Le quiero-

-¿Entonces por qué no aceptas su decisión? ¿Por qué no quieres a TU hijo?-Eren guardó silencio, solo mantuvo la mirada baja-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para querer asesinar a un inocente?-le soltó y se acomodó la bufanda en su cuello

Se quedaron en silencio, Jaeger se negaba a decir lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente y Ackerman comenzaba a desesperarse, por primera vez en su vida, sentía deseos de golpear a su hermano para hacerle entender.

-No vas a dejarle vivir, ¿Verdad?-dijo ella suspirando de nuevo

-No puedo quererle-apretó los puños con fuerza, levantando la mirada hacia los orbes ónix molestos de Mikasa-Juro que lo he intentado, pero no puedo-

-Pues bien entonces-dijo finalmente-No te acerques al sargento a menos de un metro, porque no quiero lastimarte-los ojos de Eren se abrieron confundidos

-Estas demente Mikasa, ¿Por qué me alejas de Levi?-

-Porque quieres hacerle daño a mi sobrino y al sargento-

Levantó las manos para detenerle, había algo que no entendía por completo.

-Espera ¿Tú no odiabas al sargento Levi? ¿Por qué de repente te pones en mi contra y lo defiendes?-

-Porque quieres lastimar a un inocente, porque el sargento solo intenta protegerle de ti-

-Vamos Mikasa-el tono de voz de su hermano se suavizo, intentando convencerle-Ayúdame, así podré ser feliz otra vez, ¿No dijiste que lo único que querías era verme feliz?-

-Sí, quiero verte feliz-dijo, suspirando

-Entonces tienes que ayudarme a convencer a Levi-dijo tomando a su hermana por los hombros

-¿Qué?-

-Ayúdame, para que pueda ser feliz-le sonrió, mínimamente, y Mikasa no podía creer lo que oía

-Tú no entiendes ¿Verdad?-la muchacha suspiró

-¿Qué?-

-No puedes prescindir así de una vida inocente, no puedes tomar una decisión tan…importante y estúpida tú solo-

La muchacha dio media vuelta, saliendo del comedor. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, viendo a Eren.

-Ya te lo advertí Eren…y no voy a dudar-

El castaño se quedó viendo la puerta, con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Hallo! Aquí esta el cap, disculpen que ahora no puse un recuerdo, pero el del cap siguiente será triste D: bueeeno, emmm este es el ultimo cap del año! :O y el viernes será el primer cap del año! :D que bien! Esperemos que el siguiente año sea super! :D contesto reviews!**

_**Charlie y la Kt malvada: **_**odialos a todos! xD pos' si! Caray, ese Eren se pasa! Jajaja en fin~ espero este cap te haya gustado n.n un saludo y feliz fin e inicio de año! :D cuídate bye!**

_**ShioriOrihara: **_**verdad que si? Yo también quisiera tener un hijo de rivaille xD seguro que se golpeo la cabeza y muy feo, a ver si este cap te gusta xD ojala si jajaja, en un principio iba a poner a Myhouse como la mala, peeeero, dije "Michoza me cae bien, así que será bueno xD" jajajaja en fin~ no leemos el otro año xD bye-bye!**

_**Vientoyhielo: **_**jajaja que bueno que te guste n.n espero yo también que ponga los pies sobre la tierra y se haga responsable…oh espera, yo soy la autora xD eso debería hacer que él haga xD jajaja bueno, nos leemos el viernes y ojala este cap te guste n.n bye! Feliz año!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**xD me acorde del fic "Como que no?" porq levi dice "hijo de puta!" todo el tiempo xD porq estas decepcionada de Levi? Y si xD Rouge es un amor jajaja, bueno, ojala te haya gustado la conti y nos leemos el viernes con el primer cap del año! Yeeeiii! :D bye-bye! Feliz año!**

_**ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa: **_**hola chappy rechonchita! Pues si, tu limonada tardara xD ni modo jajaja esta bien que lo aceptes y si, le dare sus zapes a Eren a lo largo de los caps xD oh! Feliz cumpleaños! (atrasado XD) te quiero mucho! Y también a Levi xD te mando un abrazo feliz año! Ja ne!**

**Les quiero mucho! Que todos los deseos que pidan se es cumplan! Un beso embarrado de nutella y un abrazo de oso, Feliz año mis chiquiturris!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. De Arrepentimiento

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro n.n**_

**Advertencia:**** hay OoC! Comprendan por favor! era necesario (Levi esta hormonal xD)**

**Lovesong**

_**Lost & Found**_

_Se quedaron en silencio, Levi miraba la cruz de madera, mientras Rouge estaba sentada frente a esta, encogida, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando. El pelinegro apretó sus puños, sentía el nudo en la garganta y los ojos arderle…pero las lágrimas no bajaban, por más que lo intentó, no pudo llorar._

_-Rouge-le habló en voz baja-poniendo una mano en su hombro-Es hora de volver a casa-_

_-No quiero-dijo moviendo el hombro para quitar la mano del mayor_

_-No podemos quedarnos aquí-puso su mano sobre la de la niña y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie_

_-No quiero dejarla-dijo jalándose para tocar la madera de la cruz_

_-Podemos volver mañana, pero ya está anocheciendo y no quiero que enfermes-la pecosa dejo de jalonearse, terminando por resignarse, su hermano le llevó de vuelta a casa_

_El camino era largo, la casa estaba lejos y comenzaba hacer frío, tenía hambre y esa noche no había nada en casa para cenar._

_-Neh Levi-le llamó en voz baja-Tengo sueño-_

_El pelinegro se detuvo de repente volteando a verle, preocupado, los parpados de la niña se cerraban y su estómago protestaba, exigiendo por algo de comer._

_-Rouge-le llamó tomando su rostro entre sus manos para verle bien, fue entonces que notó las ojeras de la niña y su cara ligeramente más delgada-Rouge-_

_-Levi, llévame a casa, quiero dormir-pidió tallándose un ojo hinchado por tanto llorar_

_-Rouge…tú… ¿Has comido?-le preguntó, recordando que siempre que el volvía con las plantas que Rouge preparaba para la medicina de la abuela ella alegaba ya haber comido_

_-No-negó con la cabeza-No hay nada para preparar, lo siento-_

_-Rouge… ¿Desde cuándo que no comes?-la menor se encogió de hombros y recargo la cabeza en el hombro del mayor_

_-Llévame a casa…por favor-le hizo enderezarse y la dejo que se subiera a su espalda_

_-Primero te conseguiré algo de comer-aseguro y caminó más rápido_

_¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que su hermana estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo creer que si se estaba alimentando cuando en realidad les estaba dando toda la comida a él y a su abuela?_

_-No te preocupes por eso-le dijo en voz baja, a pesar de que el dolor en el estómago era insoportable, no se quejó-Solo quiero dormir-_

_Frunció el ceño un poco desesperado y negó con la cabeza, apurando el paso. Se escabulló hasta una tienda, para robar un par de hogazas de pan, aunque sea para que Rouge se alimentara, pero al querer dejar a la niña en el suelo, ella se negó, agarrándose fuerte de su camiseta._

_Despacio logró que la menor le soltara, volteando a sostenerle de los hombros para que no cayera. La recargó de una pared y camino hasta la entrada de la tienda, pero la niña le tomo de la playera para que no se fuera._

_-No vayas…por favor-pidió con los ojos llorosos-Te van a lastimar-_

_-Tengo que ir, tienes que comer algo-Rouge negó rápido con la cabeza, a pesar del sueño que tenía le sostenía con firmeza_

_-Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir…mañana yo conseguiré la comida, te lo prometo, pero no vayas-_

_-Estás débil, Rouge…tiene que comer-repitió, sintiéndose algo desesperado, sentía que si la dejaba dormir sin nada en el estómago se iría igual que su abuela Anne_

_-No…-el cuerpo de la pecosa se fue de frente, cayendo en los brazos de su hermano, finalmente había caído inconsciente, estaba muy débil_

_Se sintió desesperado, tenía que darle algo de comer pero no podía dejarla allí sola, podrían llegar y hacerle daño al encontrarla indefensa, se sintió impotente por no poder ayudarla como quería…fue entonces que una niña de coletas, aproximadamente de la edad de su hermana se asomó desde el fondo del callejón, acercándose a paso lento._

_-¿Ella…está bien?-preguntó un poco tímida, con sus brazos pegaba algo al cuerpo, Levi negó con la cabeza un poco hostil-¿Por qué?-_

_-No ha comido-respondió simple cuando la niña se arrodilló a su lado_

_-Puedo darle la mitad de lo mío-dijo enseñándole la hogaza de pan y partiéndola a la mitad, el pelinegro lo tomo un poco confuso_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Lo necesita-dijo simple con una pequeña sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros_

_El pequeño pelinegro lo agradeció y despertó a su hermana, para darle de comer._

_-Soy Isabel*-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Y ustedes?-_

_-Ella es Rouge…y yo Levi-_

**Capítulo 6 "De Arrepentimiento"**

Levi miró frustrado los papeles que Erwin le había mandado esa mañana, lo odiaba…odiaba el maldito papeleo, pero dentro de la maldita suspensión entonces tenía que aguantar el revisar todos esos requerimientos y pedidos.

Su mano bajo inconscientemente hasta su vientre, acariciándolo lentamente, le gustaría que Eren estuviese allí, a su lado, apoyándolo, pero el maldito mocoso seguía empeñado en deshacerse de su hijo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabezota?

Lanzó un suspiro y dejó la pluma en su lugar, darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto le hacía tener un terrible dolor de cabeza, y mucho más si intentaba averiguar qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Eren.

Hanji había estado con él un rato pero tenía cosas que hacer por lo que se fue a su laboratorio, Ackerman últimamente andaba detrás de él y no le dejaba solo en el día, a menos que Rouge le hablara o tuviera algo que hacer, le sorprendía un poco el cambio en su actitud, pues ellos jamás llevaron una súper relación, pero de cierta forma se sentía bien llevarse…bien con ella.

Sintió un escalofrío y su cabeza le dolió aún más, un pinchazo en su vientre le hizo tomárselo y sobarlo en círculos, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila-dijo, pues tenía la idea firme de que su bebe era una niña-Tranquila, estaremos bien-le prometió

El dolor paró un segundo pero en seguida le volvió a doler, con más intensidad, le parecía increíble que pudiese soportarlo, inhalo profundo y exhalo, parecía que le atravesaran con una cuchilla en el vientre.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sintió mucho frío. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Soltó un jadeo e intentó ponerse de pie para ir al sillón y recostarse, pero las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo, quisó llamar a Rouge pero parecía tener la garganta cerrada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, la habitación daba tantas vueltas que optó por cerrar los ojos, estrujó la alfombra entre sus dedos…rogando a todos los dioses que nada malo pasara.

**-0-**

Erwin miró a Mikasa y a Rouge, cuando les escucho hablar sobre el embarazo de Levi tuvo ganas de reírse, pero la seriedad en el rostro de las dos le hizo saber que no mentían.

-¿Hablan en serio?-preguntó por tercera vez esa tarde

-Sí, aquí está la prueba de sangre-Rouge le enseñó el papel-Los niveles de Gonadotropina son altos, Levi tiene…4 meses de embarazo-

-¿4 meses?-se quedó pensativo-¿De quién es el bebé?-

-De Eren, comandante-respondió Mikasa

-Pero…-Erwin le interrumpió

-Está bien, comprendo que es un asunto delicado, no diré nada y ayudaré a ocultar la noticia, no se preocupen que no se sabrá nada por mí-

-Gracias-le dijo la doctora y el rubio asintió

-¿Por eso le dijeron a Nile que abandonara la habitación?-

-Sí, queremos evitar lo más posible que el estado se entere-

-Entiendo-dijo volviendo a asentir

La asiática hizo una mueca, observando de reojo la puerta de la oficina.

-Si me disculpan-dijo caminando a la salida-Voy a la oficina del sargento, se ha quedado solo con Hanji-san-ambos asintieron y la vieron salir del lugar

-Entonces, ¿Necesitas que establezcamos medidas sobre la alimentación?-

-Sí, por favor, eh…primero que nada, me gustaría que sacáramos toda planta de Ruda que exista, eso podría hacerle abortar y no queremos eso-

-De acuerdo, podríamos hacer una lista de las cosas que le pueden hacer daño y lo que necesita para comer-

-Eso estaría bien-

-¿Y tienes idea de que será?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, la mujer negó divertida

-Se lo está tomando demasiado bien comandante-comentó divertida

-Oh, si yo estuviera casado, me gustaría tener hijos…supongo que la idea me emociona un poco-la pelinegra asintió, comprendiendo-Me gustaría que fuera niño, podría llamarse Duncan-

-No, se llamará Ace, ya convencí a Levi-el comandante rió divertido por el comentario de la chica-Aunque él quiere una niña-

-Quien lo diría-

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la pecosa anotaba en el papel todo lo que podía hacer daño, lo que debían comprar y lo que tenían que conseguir para el nacimiento de su sobrino, estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando el comandante se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer su oficina.

-Tendremos que hacer este cuartel a prueba de niños-comentó haciendo reír a la chica

-Tal vez-

Tocaron con desesperación en la puerta, no tenía mucho que Mikasa se había ido, por lo que les extraño verla tan agitada allí.

-¡Rouge! ¡El sargento…!-no termino la oración cuando de inmediato la pecosa hecho a correr a la oficina de su hermano

Casi tirando la puerta al ingresar, le encontró en el suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor y temblando, enseguida le tomó la temperatura y con ayuda de Erwin le llevaron a su habitación para que se recostara.

-¿Qué…pasa?-preguntó con la respiración entre cortada

-Está bien, está bien-le dijo ella limpiándole la frente-Tranquilízate-le pidió-Traigan agua tibia-ordenó y Erwin salió de inmediato, Mikasa en cambio se paró a su lado-Quédate aquí con él-le dijo en voz baja y colocó la mano de la muchacha en el vientre ya abultado del mayor-Háblale, que se tranquilice-asintió, buscando las palabras adecuadas

Rouge salió de la habitación, corriendo al laboratorio de Hanji, encontrando a la castaña allí, buscando algo entre los cajones. Con rapidez le explicó la situación, la científica le tendió un frasquito y una jeringa, dejándole regresar con su hermano.

Tomo el brazo de Levi y le inyectó un poco de la medicina en el frasco. Los dolores se le calmaron y sus jadeos disminuyeron, aunque la fiebre no cedía.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confundida Mikasa por la repentina descompensación del sargento

-Su cuerpo no está diseñado para tener hijos-explicó-Es razonable que se descompense por tener un…algo extra que le quita la energía-limpió la frente del pelinegro-Su cuerpo tal vez esté buscando la manera de eliminar lo que le hace daño…pero haremos que lo acepte de a poco-

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó el rubio, la mujer asintió

-Sí, pero ahora le mantendremos atado a la cama, no debe hacer sobre esfuerzos-

-Entonces, oficialmente está de vacaciones-

**-0-**

Rouge cambió el paño de la frente de Levi, Mikasa estaba cansada de haberle cuidado la noche anterior por lo que la había mandado a dormir, Erwin le había ido a visitar durante el día y Hanji le había ayudado a suministrarle la medicina—dentro de la dosis correcta—para ayudar al malestar.

Estaba preocupada por la fiebre tan repentina e insistente, realmente era preocupante que se hubiese descompensado tan rápido, finalmente, Hanji y ella habían llegado a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Levi quería desechar al bebe por ser ajeno y por quitarle nutrientes y energía.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y buscaba la manera de que el bebe y Levi estuviesen bien. La puerta se abrió, despacio, sin hacer ruido y Eren entro, a paso lento, deteniéndose al verle allí sentada en la orilla de la cama al lado del sargento, frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó alterado, ella hizo una seña para que bajara la voz

-Sí, Eren, a mí también me da gusto verte-respondió la pelinegra en tono sarcástico-Estoy cuidando de Levi-

-Vete, yo puedo hacerlo-

-No, Eren-cambió el paño de la frente del sargento-Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no me iré-el castaño bufó pero accedió

-Bien, de todos modos quería hablar contigo-

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó

-Tú puedes hablar con Levi…él te hará caso-la pecosa arqueó una ceja y esperó a que continuara-Levi está mal enfocado…ese bebé no le traerá nada bueno-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-volvió a cambiar el paño

-Porque…ha cambiado demasiado, él no era así-

-¿Y según tú como era? Porque para mí no ha cambiado en nada-

-No le conoces como yo-Rouge rodó los ojos

-¿Entonces porque te dejó él cambió?-el muchacho asintió-Creo que estas mal Eren-

-No, Levi está mal-dijo serio

-¿Por qué? Solo busca lo mejor para su bebe-

-¡¿Es qué no ves que ESA cosa nos está separando?!-casi gritó, la mujer volvió a hacerle la seña para que bajara a voz

-No es una cosa Eren, es un ser viviente, como tú, como yo-

-No debe existir, no lo ves ¿Verdad?-

La pecosa lanzó un suspiro, cansada, no quería discutir con el castaño, pero era tan terco que le costaría un poco convencerle. Palmeó el colchón en el lugar a su lado y le sonrió ligeramente a Eren, esperando a que se sentara a su lado, el castaño lo pensó un poco, pero al final se sentó, un poco indeciso aún.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba ver a responsable de que Levi y yo nos hayamos separado?-dijo molesto, clavando la mirada en el suelo

-Eren…eres tú el que lo rechazó-puso una mano sobre la del menor que de inmediato la quitó-Los uniría más si lo hubieses aceptado-

-No puedo hacerlo-negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-Jaeger tomo una bocanada de aire, las palabras atoradas en su garganta finalmente lograron salir

-¿Qué si es un monstruo como yo? ¿Qué si le hace daño a Levi?-se mojó los labios, con nerviosismo-Y si no lo fuera…no quiero compartir a Levi, con nadie-la mujer esbozó una sonrisa maternal

-Me sorprende tu madurez…y también me decepciona un poco tu comentario inmaduro-el chico se pasó una mano por el cabello-Es una vida inocente, el bebé no pidió venir a este mundo, pero ya está aquí… ¿Qué hubieras sentido si tu madre te dice que tu padre le exigió que abortara?-el estómago del chico titán se encogió al escuchar eso

-No lo sé-respondió en voz baja

La pecosa tomó la mano del moreno con delicadeza y la coloco sobre el vientre abultado de Levi, haciendo que le acariciara, lentamente.

-Estoy segura de que le duele mucho tu rechazo-palmeo el dorso de la mano del menor y amplió un poco más su sonrisa-Está aquí, y te ama-

-Pero…me está alejando de Levi-dijo, intentando convencerse

-Claro que no, su propósito aquí es unirte más a él, es más…-quitó el estetoscopio de alrededor de su cuello, haría lo mismo que hizo con su hermano cuando le dio la noticia-Acércate-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó un poco confuso y nervioso

-Seguro te gustara-dijo sonriente y acomodo el estetoscopio en los oídos de Eren y la campana en el vientre de Levi

Los ojos esmeralda de Eren se abrieron sorprendidos y les sintió escocer, los pequeños golpeteos apresurados llenaron sus sentidos, era algo tan bonito que hizo que algo en su pecho se removiera, haciéndole sentirse culpable por el simple pensamiento de querer matarle.

-¿Lo ves? Aquí está-volvió a colocar su mano sobre la del chico, con ternura, el castaño asintió-¿Qué opinas?-

-Yo…-los ojos del moreno se aguaron y comenzaron a bajar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas-Necesito que Levi me enseñe a quererlo-

-¿Ya no intentaras hacerle daño?-

-No soy capaz de intentarlo-dijo bajando la cabeza, encogiéndose en su lugar, Rouge acaricio su cabeza, despacio y le quitó el estetoscopio dejándolo en el buro

-Me alegra oír eso-

-No le digas a Levi-le pidió sin enderezarse

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo lo haré…necesito pedirle perdón-

-Me parece excelente-sonrió de forma maternal-Eren, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le preguntó, sabía que podía confiar en el chico, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que recapacitara

-Dime-dijo limpiándose los ojos de los rastros de lágrimas

-Debo ir…a mi consultorio, ¿Puedes cuidar de Levi por mí?-le preguntó poniendo una mano en la frente de su hermano, sorprendiéndose que la fiebre había cedido al fin-¿Puedo confiar en que no harás nada malo?-Eren asintió

-Yo estaré aquí-entrelazó su mano con la del sargento acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano del mayor-¿Está bien si duermo a su lado? Estoy…cansado-dijo tallándose un ojo

-Me parece una excelente idea-amplió su sonrisa-Estará mejor con tu sola presencia aquí-

La doctora se puso de pie y revolvió los cabellos del joven de 20 años, besando su frente como si de su hijo se tratase.

-Descansen-Eren sonrió al sentir aquel gesto, era bastante…agradable

**-0-**

Levi recobró la conciencia de a poco, se sentía tan cómodo, y tan cansado de la cama al mismo tiempo, el olor que inhalaba era completamente adictivo y familiar, estaba seguro de reconocerlo de algún lado. La calidez de un abrazo en su cintura le hacía sentir aún mejor.

Entre abrió los ojos, despacio, notando a alguien que dormía a su lado, se sintió completamente sorprendido al ver a Eren dormir pacíficamente, ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación? ¿Dónde estaba Mikasa, Rouge? Sintió un poco de miedo y se alejó, protegiendo su vientre de forma instintiva.

El castaño sintió el movimiento brusco y abrió los ojos, un poco confuso, se talló un ojo y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó de inmediato, a la defensiva

-Ah, Rouge me pidió que te cuidara, y me dormí-lanzó un bostezo y se estiró

-¿Rouge te dejo estar aquí?-volvió a preguntar, no entendía que demonios pasaba

-Sí-se acercó a él un poco-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Bajó la fiebre?-subió una mano para ponerla sobre la frente del pelinegro pero el sargento de inmediato le detuvo

-Estoy mejor, puedes irte, llámale a Rouge-Jaeger arqueó una ceja

-Solo me dijo que me quedara aquí, así que no sé dónde está-mintió, quería arreglar todo ese asunto de una vez

-Preferiría quedarme a solas-

Eren negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco más, para darle espacio a Levi y que se sintiera más cómodo, tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y busco la manera de hablar con él, de darle fin a ese problema.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-comenzó, enterrando la mirada en la cama

-¿Es necesario?-

-Muy necesario e importante-el mayor hizo una mueca pero asintió, aceptando-Yo…-carraspeó-Lo lamento-

-¿Por?-

-He dicho…y hecho cosas tan…horribles-el sargento se sorprendió y sintió un nudo en la garganta, en su vientre sintió a su bebe removerse inquieta, movió su mano despacio, acariciándole, en un intento de calmarle, sus ojos le escocían y sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento por sus palabras…y maldijo a sus estúpidas hormonas-Yo no voy a hacerte daño, ni a ti…ni al bebe-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio-tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello, aún sin levantar su mirada-Me cuesta aceptarlo aún, pero…lo estoy logrando-

-¿Por qué…?-se mojó los labios y se acercó un poco-¿Por qué no le quieres?-el castaño bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos, nervioso, no quería decirlo, pero tenía…quería ser sincero

-Yo…me di cuenta que…no quería compartirte con nadie-levantó por un segundo la mirada, cruzándola con la de Rivaille

-Eso…eso es muy egoísta-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Lo se…de verdad lo lamento-

-Me hiciste sentir muy mal-

-Lo lamento-

-Anne se sintió muy mal-

-¿Anne?-preguntó un poco confuso

-Se llamara Anne-dijo, con una leve sonrisa, pensando en su bebe

-¿Una niña?-Eren también sonrió, acercándose al sargento, sus manos le cosquilleaban, quería ponerlas sobre el vientre del pelinegro, pero las mantuvo quietas sobre la cama-¿Vas a darme una niña, Levi?-las palabras del castaño hicieron una fiesta en el estómago del mayor, su bebe volvió a removerse en su vientre

-Bueno…yo quiero que sea niña-comentó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-Oh…entonces aún no sabemos que será-

-No, aún no sabemos-

-Está bien que sea sorpresa-dijo en voz baja, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Levi, sin atreverse aún a acariciar su vientre abultado-Así es más emocionante-

-¿En verdad le quieres?-preguntó, emocionado aún por ver el cambio de Jaeger-Lo siento, aún me cuesta creerlo-el otro asintió comprendiendo

-Le quiero…y te quiero-

Se quedaron en silencio, Eren quería decir tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo expresarlas, siempre había podido decir lo que pensaba, por lo que ahora le extrañaba mucho el no poder hablar como quería. Levi tenía los ojos cerrados sintió a su bebé moverse, a pesar de que le dolía e incomodaba un poco, lo disfrutaba, por más extraño que parezca.

Tomó la mano de Eren, que aún acariciaba el dorso de la suya, y la coloco donde sentía el movimiento de su bebe.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó curioso el menor-¿Patea?-

-Está inquieta-dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo-Supongo que es porque estás aquí-

Sintiéndose con libertad para hacerlo, se acercó más a Levi y se inclinó, para quedar a la altura del vientre del mayor, movió un poco su mano, acariciándole y depositó un beso, con ternura.

-Shhh, tranquila, no lastimes a mami-las mejillas del sargento se volvieron rosas y frunció el ceño ligeramente

-No me digas mami-Eren soltó una risita y levantó una mano para acomodar el flequillo del pelinegro

-Lo siento-

-Cuando Anne crezca te dirá mami a ti-

-Pero yo soy el padre-replicó, haciendo un puchero, a Rivaille le pareció adorable

-Tú tienes más cara de niña-el menor arqueó una ceja, claramente ofendido, el otro no pudo evitar soltar una risita, extasiando los oídos del más alto

-Solo estoy jugando contigo-

-Realmente no importa a quien le diga mami-entrelazó sus dedos con los del sargento-Estaremos juntos ¿No?-

-¿Quieres que estemos juntos?

-Sí, ¿Tú no quieres?-

-Me gustaría-admitió, asintiendo despacio, Eren amplió su sonrisa y continuó acariciando su vientre-Te he extrañado tanto…-soltó, sorprendiéndose por sus palabras

-Y yo a ti-admitió aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, se enderezó y besó su frente-Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas-

-Está bien-Jaeger abrió la boca para decir algo más pero el pelinegro le interrumpió-Pero tendrás que ganarte mi perdón y mi total confianza de nuevo-

El castaño asintió, comprendiendo, besando esta vez su mejilla.

-No voy a tocarte o besarte a menos que me lo pidas-dijo seguro, pero se sentía bastante tentado al tener los labios del mayor tan cerca

-Solo si yo quiero-dijo en voz baja, pensando las palabras dichas por el menor

-Sí-

-Bien-levantó su mano libre y tomó el rostro de Eren, para acercarle

-¿Tú...?-

-Silencio-le interrumpió y besó a Jaeger, suspirando de inmediato por el contacto, cerrando los ojos de inmediato, para disfrutarlo mejor

Eren movió los labios lentamente, al compás que el sargento estaba marcando, era un contacto dulce, tierno, sin doble intención. Se sentía muy bien. Se habían extrañado esos meses, demasiado. Cuando los pulmones ardieron y necesitaron oxígeno, se separaron levemente. El castaño pegó su frente a la del mayor sin abrir los ojos.

-Así es mucho mejor besarte-admitió, pues las mariposas que se habían desatado en su estómago por aquella caricia seguían revoloteando

-Sí-admitió el otro con una ligera sonrisa

-No volveré a alejarme de ustedes, lo prometo-

-Te creo-aceptó, asintiendo y se sorprendió un poco al sentir los brazos del de orbes esmeraldas que lo rodeaban, firme de la cintura pero sin lastimarle, de inmediato correspondió, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Eren, contento

* * *

***no se como se escribe su nombre, alguien hágamelo saber, si estoy bien o mal xD**

**Perdónenme por la tardanza! No me maten Dx!**

**Awwww, ya, les debía un poco de ereri :3 espero que les haya gustado Dx por alguna razón lo siento extraño, pero buaaaano, la primera idea que tuve era que Eren se mantuviera aún alejado de Levi y que siguiera negando a su hij (aun no les dire que es xD) peeeeero mi oniichan y mi oneechan me convencieron para que reinvindicaramos a Eren, aaaauuuunque aun le falta sufrir un poco más pero buaaano, contestaré reviews.**

_**Miavid: **_**jajaja si un poqueeeeeto menso jajajaja xD pero sha, ya esta pensando mejor las cosas n.n el cap estaba corto? Pfff y yo que lo sentía largo jaja tal vez es que lees muy rápido, bueno, técnicamente Eren no es un niño porque tiene 20 años, así que sería más bien por capricho :) bueno, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero de verdad q tuve muchos inconvenientes que no me dejaban terminar el cap a tiempo Dx lo lamento, ojala este cap te haya gustado, te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto :) espero q esta vez si pueda subir el cap el viernes xD bye-bye~!**

_**ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa: **_**Chappy! Le daremos unos zapes a Eren en el camino xD le va a sufri un poquis pero mientras, dejo un poquito de calma y amor xD ojala te haya gustado y nos leemos el viernes (espero xD) bye!**

_**Charlie se compro ropa **_**(jajaja me mato xD): que opinas de eren ahora? Te cae mejor? xD espero que si jaja no te suicides que lo peor aun no viene xD saludos!**

_**ShioriOrihara: **_**jajajaja te cae mal generalmente? Yo la quiero :3 aunque a veces le re-exagera jajaja espero ya haber reivindicado a Eren y q ya lo quieras xD aunque sea un poquito? Feliz año nuevo! :) y buaaaaano, un saludo enooorme y nos leemos el siguiente cap vale? Bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**no lo quieres muy triste? xD pero poq? XD creo q eres la única que notó lo que dijo Rouge xD y sep, no puede…ya después explicara el porque, oh! Lo odias? Esa era mi idea xD espero que ya se haya ganado tu cariño de nuevo jajaja aun no te dire si será niño o niña ya pronto sabras :D oh! Y claro que será cesarea xD sería muy raro de otro modo jajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap :) (neh~ me dejaste preocupada con lo que me dijiste? Que paso? Si estas o no? Si quieres hablar conmigo, necesitas un consejo o desahogarte, agrégame a FB :) esta en mi perfil, te escuchare atentamente y aconsejare lo mejor que pueda n.n) un abrazo, saludos, cuídate! Bye!**

_**Lice Michaelis: **_**hola! Es bueno leer a alguien mas por aca :D no te agrada rouge? Porque no les agrada Rouge? xD bueeeno, no importa, igual este fic es Ereri no levixOC jajja, espero este cap te haya gustado y nos leemos prontito :D bye-bye!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**jajajaja xD de entrada, el principio del review me dio risa xD te deje picada? Esta conti te gusto? Es lo que esperabas? Ya quieres a Eren? Que crees? Este no es el climax de la historia xD aun le falta jajaja sha se viene el dramoooon juajua, originalmente Mikasa le iba a partir la madre a eren peeeeeero, decidi cambiar un poqueeeto y poner otra cosa, igual, la idea original original no va a cambiar :D no me trajeron nada los reyes D: y a ti? Esperaba ver a mi Levi envuelto bajo el árbol, o a mi Loki con un moño rojo en la cabeza bajo el árbol…pero que había cuando baje?! Nada! Ni un mendigo cuerno! ToT mondrigos reyes jajajajaja en fin~ nos leemos el viernes (espero /.\) bye-bye~!**

_**Vientoyhielo: **_**si, esta un poco menso pero bueeeno, ya esta mejorando jajajaja las razones por las que no lo quiere ya las aclaro :D no estabas nada perdida, Mikasa es un amor, lo sé, aunque a veces se re-pasa xD le exagera un buen jaja, buaaano, espero te haya gustado la conti y nos leemos pronto, bye!**

**Y señoritas, este fue, oficialmente el primer cap del año! (me emociona xD) les mando un beso enoooorme embarrado de nutella y un super abrazo y nos leemos pronto, bye-bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Otros Problemas

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

**Aviso: ****OoC! (creo xD) Era necesario! :)**

**Lovesong**

**Capítulo 7 "Otros problemas"**

Zacklay miró a Nile, analizando sus palabras, frunció ligeramente el ceño y se recargó del respaldo de su silla.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-preguntó de nuevo y el comandante asintió, con su expresión neutral

-La doctora se lo dijo al comandante Smith, yo mismo lo escuche-

-Rouge me ha traicionado-dijo con un toque de ira en su tono de voz, realmente le molestaba saber que la mujer le había dado la espalda

-¿Qué…haremos señor?-

-Le mandaremos una carta a la doctora-dijo, sacando una hoja en blanco y tomando la pluma que estaba sumergida en tinta-Aliste sus cosas comandante, iremos al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento por el sargento Rivaille y ese monstruo en formación-comenzó a escribir-Avísale a los científicos del cuartel sobre esto, en cuanto lleguemos aquí con Rivaille comenzaran con las pruebas-continuó escribiendo y se detuvo momentáneamente-Ah, y llama al sargento Heartnet-

-Sí, señor-aceptó Nile, hizo el saludo militar y salió de la oficina del mayor, caminando despacio, por los pasillos

Zacklay firmó al pie de la hoja y estrujó la pluma entre sus dedos, estaba bastante molesto aun, porque había confiado en la mujer y ella le había traicionado al encubrir todas esas atrocidades que Jaeger estaba causando con su sangre.

Tocaron en la puerta y dio permiso para entrar, un hombre de cabello corto castaño entró despacio, se detuvo frente al escritorio e hizo el saludo militar.

-¿Me necesitaba, señor?-

-Sí, irás conmigo a los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Train, y te quedarás allí para vigilarles…cada movimiento que hagan me lo informaras-

-¿Qué ocurre con la doctora…eh…Rouge?-

-Ha traicionado mi confianza al esconderme información valiosa…así que alista tus cosas, partimos mañana a primera hora-

-Sí, señor-

**-0-**

Eren entró a la habitación con la bandeja de la cena en las manos, Rouge le había enseñado a prepararle la cena a Levi, y no era por presumir pero le había quedado deliciosa, se sentía contento, tenía unas semanas, tres semanas desde que le había pedido perdón a su, ahora, pareja y se había comprometido a cumplir con todo lo que él quisiera.

Desde los más ridículos antojos, hasta ir a Trost por cosas para la limpieza. Todos los días, Levi le hacía lavar el baño de techo a piso y rincón por rincón, y después le hacía limpiar la habitación completa y finalmente, tenía que dejar las ventanas y la puerta rechinando de limpias o sino, dormía en el suelo. De paso, tenía que soportar y sobrellevar los cambios de humor de Levi, que podía estar rebosante de felicidad y de repente querer golpearlo por nada.

Se sorprendió a sobre manera cuando le vió en la cama, sentado en la orilla, con la camisa de Jaeger puesta y solo abotonada de del pecho pues del vientre, al estar ya tan abultado, no cerraba, sin pantalones y descalzo, le quedaba enorme de los brazos por lo que jugaba con las mangas, y se veía realmente entretenido.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, un poco divertido por lo que hacía

-Yo…nada…-respondió, dejando las manos quietas, sonrojándose ligeramente por lo que estaba haciendo-Ya no me queda mi ropa-se quejó, haciendo un puchero-Y estoy gordo-lloriqueó haciendo referencia a que la camisa no cerraba

-Tal vez debamos pedirle a Rouge que agrande a ropa un poco más-comentó como si nada pero Rivaille puso una mueca de clara ofensa

-¡Estoy gordo!-

-No estas gordo…amor, solo…solo es el bebe creciendo-intento explicar, era la primera vez que le decía algo así, y se sentía extraño, pero era gracioso a la vez

-Pero…pero… ¡Mírame! Mi cuerpo está horrendo-

-Te ves genial-le aseguro, sentándose a su lado y poniendo la charola en el buró-Me gusta cómo te vez-dijo, acariciando despacio su vientre, inclinándose para besarle

-Pero… ¿No crees que está muy grande?-hizo un puchero mientras se medía el vientre abultado con las manos

-Está bien-aseguro, besando su frente-Dame mi pijama-señaló la ex playera del comandante que ahora fungía como su pijama

El muchacho asintió y se puso de pie para darle la playera, mientras el mayor se acomodaba en la cama, se sacó la camisa de Eren y recibió la playera, acomodándosela despacio, recibió la bandeja de comida y cenó en silencio, bajo la mirada del castaño, que le veía meditando sobre algo.

-Neh...Levi-le llamó, sentándose a su lado, recibiendo la bandeja con los platos vacíos

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, quitando las sabanas para poder acostarse

-Tú… ¿Me quieres?-preguntó en voz baja, el pelinegro se sonrojo por la pregunta y carraspeó

-Sí-respondió simple

-¿Cuánto?-el mayor desvió la mirada, pero Eren tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que le viera a los ojos

-¿Decirlo es necesario?-dijo tratando de zafarse

-Sí, es necesario-el bajito carraspeó y asintió, comprendiendo

-Te amo-dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó con una mínima sonrisa

-Te amo-repitió aún en voz baja

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pegando la frente con la de su pareja, disfrutando de la sensación y de la compañía.

-Dímelo otra vez…por favor-

-Te gusta torturarme ¿Verdad?-preguntó haciendo una mueca, Jaeger dejó escapar una risita-Te amo-

-Otra vez-

-Te amo-dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar

-Te amo…-respondió el castaño, Levi no pudo negar que sintió mariposas en el estómago al escucharle

-Dímelo de nuevo-pidió con una sonrisa

-Te amo, te amo…-besó su frente y su nariz-Podría repetírtelo todo el tiempo-subió sus manos hasta los hombros del más alto-Neh…Levi-

-¿Qué?-preguntó en voz baja aún

-Cásate conmigo…-dijo rápido, casi arrepintiéndose al instante

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar, alejándose de repente, completamente sorprendido

-¿Me…me harías el honor?-preguntó, sin poder echarse para atrás ya

-Yo…eh…bueno-bajó la mirada, pensativo, ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

Eren levantó una mano y arregló el flequillo de Levi con ternura, para después acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, deslizando sus dedos por su piel.

-No tienes que responderme ahora…Piénsatelo bien ¿Sí?-

-Lo pensare-

-Bien-esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, y besó su frente-Descansemos un poco-

El mayor asintió y se abrazó a él, acomodándose en la cama, hundiendo la cara en el pecho del más alto.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-respondió Eren, besando su coronilla y recargando la barbilla con delicadeza en su cabeza

**-0-**

Se estiró con pereza tomando un sorbo del café recién hecho, se sentó a la mesa en el comedor y reviso los papeles en la carpeta que Hanji le había pasado unos minutos antes, estaba contenta, las cosas iban bien y Levi estaba contento con Eren, el que el castaño haya recapacitado y le pidiera perdón fue bastante bueno.

Se sorprendió por lo que leía, eran buenas noticias para su hermano, le alegraba aún más saber que todo mejoraba. La puerta se abrió, Mikasa entró a paso lento, traía un par de sobres en la mano, tomo asiento a su lado y se los tendió. La doctora inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

-Acaban de llegar para ti-dijo

-Gracias, ¿Vas a desayunar?-la asiática asintió pero no se movió de su lugar-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Yo…tenía una ligera duda…-

-Te escucho-

-Antes…dijiste que…que no puedes tener hijos-la pecosa asintió, con la mirada en uno de los sobres-¿Eso…?-

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-la menor asintió, haciendo que la mayor esbozara una sonrisa

-Mi madre trabajaba en un burdel, y quedó embarazada por error, pero murió cuando me tuvo-abrió el sobre amarillo despacio, sacando la hoja, Ackerman se sentía un poco asombrada por la facilidad con la que hablaba de ello-Para impedir que cualquier otra empleada quedara embarazada y perdiera dinero, el dueño del burdel contrató a un médico para que les hiciera una cirugía especial a todas las mujeres allí, incluyéndome a pesar de ser una niña-

-¿Qué clase de…cirugía?-preguntó con un poco de cautela

-Les…nos quitaron los ovarios, o sea que no tengo la capacidad para dar parte de genes que un bebe necesita-

-Eso…es un poco triste-

-No importa, no puedo extrañar algo que nunca tuve-dijo divertida, aún sin ver la carta en su mano

-¿Y nunca…pensaste en tener hijos propios?-

-Sí, lo considere…pero bueno, no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, además, a él nunca le ha molestado-comentó para finalmente pasar sus ojos por las líneas de la carta que ahora descansaba en la mesa

-¿Él?-preguntó en voz baja

Notó de repente lo pálida que la mujer se puso, y se ponía peor conforme continuaba su lectura.

-¿Rouge?-pregunto confundida

-Tenemos un problema-dijo viéndola

**-0-**

Escuchó el par de toquidos en la puerta, fueron tan sutiles que creyó haberlo imaginado, pero se enderezó con cuidado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y lanzó un bostezo al aire, se estiró y talló un ojo con el puño cerrado.

-Levi… ¿Puedo pasar?-escuchó la voz de Rouge desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Sí-aceptó acomodándose en la cama, despacio, para no despertar a Eren que dormía a su lado

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó con una sonrisa, acercándose despacio

-Estoy bien-respondió igual con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me alegro-comento, tomando la silla del escritorio para ponerla al lado de la cama-Escucha…tengo dos noticias para ti, una buena y una mala… ¿Cuál quieres primero?-

-¿La mala?-pregunto un poco confundido

-Bueno…-suspiró y jugo un poco con sus manos, nerviosa-Me ha llegado una carta de Zacklay…sabe sobre tu embarazo-

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó, conteniendo un grito

-Lo sabe y…vendrá por ustedes-

-¡No! Me iré antes de que eso ocurra-intentó ponerse de pie pero ella le detuvo

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, estas ya en el último mes, no puedes viajar ahora, hay riesgo de aborto-

-No voy a dejar que le hagan daño-dijo llevando sus manos a su vientre

-Lo sé, pero debes tranquilizarte primero ¿De acuerdo?-el otro asintió y volvió a acomodarse en la cama

Eren se revolvió entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos, vió a Levi y a Rouge, por lo que se enderezó, quería saber que ocurría.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-replicó con cierta gracia pues habían hablado en voz baja

-Hola Eren-saludo con cortesía la pelinegra-¿Qué tal tu noche?-

-Tenemos un problema-se adelantó a hablar el sargento, el castaño le vió confuso, pasando su mirada de Levi a Rouge y viceversa

-Zacklay me ha escrito-comenzó a explicar la pecosa, tras un suspiro-Sabe sobre el embarazo de Levi-

-¿Qué?-preguntó igual de alterado que Rivaille

-Quieren llevárselos a Sina-carraspeó-A Levi y a los bebes-

-¿Los bebes?-preguntó el pelinegro al notar el plural en la frase

-Ah…-lanzó una risita nerviosa-Sí, esa era la buena…noticia, son dos bebés-

-¿En serio?-preguntó asombrado el sargento

-Sí, Hanji y yo te hicimos unos exámenes mientras tuviste fiebre, y bueno, nos dimos cuenta-

-Con razón tienes esa panzota, Levi-dijo divertido Eren, haciendo que Rouge se tapara la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, el mayor frunció el ceño claramente ofendido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Es una excelente noticia-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Zacklay se los quiera llevar-

-No se los llevará a ningún lado-declaro Eren, ahora serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-¡No lo dejaré!-

-Es exactamente a lo que vengo…para que solucionemos esto de una vez-

-Tú ya tienes una idea, ¿Verdad?-la mujer asintió, Jaeger se inclinó un poco hacia ella

-Habla-casi ordenó, la pecosa suspiró

-Bueno, Mikasa sugirió…que podríamos esperar a que nazcan, y ambas los llevaríamos lejos-

-Espera-le detuvo Rivaille-Nacerán, pero… ¿Quién me garantiza que Zacklay no llegará antes de que eso ocurra?-

-Estás en tu último mes, Levi-Love-dijo con una sonrisa, el mayor se sonrojo ligeramente por el apodo-Así que podrían nacer en cualquier momento…-carraspeo y continuó-Llevaríamos a los bebés…fuera de los muros-

-¡¿Fuera de los muros?!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Estas demente?!-dijo Eren

-Les vamos a proteger con nuestra vida-prometió-Pero tienen que prometerme que van a hacer todo lo posible para deshacerse de todos los titanes y alcanzarnos…por y para sus hijos-

Se quedaron callados, analizando las palabras de la pecosa, no querían…separarse de los bebes, pero si era lo mejor para protegerles…entonces no habría de otra.

-Lo haremos-sentenció Jaeger-Acabaremos con todos…y nuestros hijos serán libres-Rouge sonrió y volteó a ver a Levi, que aún se veía indeciso

-Si algo les llega a pasar…-la mirada llena de determinación de su hermana le hizo sentirse un poco más seguro-Te los encargo mucho, Rouge-

-Daré mi vida si es necesario para protegerles-prometió

**-0-**

Salió del baño con la toalla amarrada en su cintura, tenía frio pues tenía las piernas mojadas aún, ya no podía agacharse para secarse por completo. Se detuvo en el tapete descalzo y Eren le tendió la pijama.

-Ten la pijama limpia-

-Gracias-la aceptó y se puso la parte superior de la ropa

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-se ofreció, pues sabía que era muy orgulloso

-Sí, por favor, ¿Podrías…?-le tendió la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros y el menor asintió comprendiendo, hincándose en el suelo para secarle la parte inferior del cuerpo

-No sé qué haría sin ti-

-Probablemente tendrías a Rouge de esclava-Rivaille soltó una risita

-Probablemente…y ella terminaría odiándome-concordó pero de inmediato guardo silencio

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, dolía horrores, inhalo profundo tratando de calmarse y apretó los parpados, intentando contener el dolor y que Eren no lo notara.

-¿Levi?-le llamó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato para sostenerle-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?-

-Está bien solo…ayúdame a…-se aferró a la mano del castaño por la nueva punzada que le invadio, abrió los ojos cuando sintió un breve alivio y vió la preocupación en el rostro de su pareja-Tranquilo, ya pasara-prometió pero volvió a sentir otra punzada, cada vez eran menos insoportables

-Levi… ¿Qué hago?-pregunto desesperado, mirando con preocupación el líquido que bajaba por las piernas del pelinegro-¿Qué ha…? Es un charco muy grande-se asustó un poco más al ver el charco en el suelo

-No es nada-dijo el sargento intentando convencerle y a él mismo

-¡Eso es sangre!-dijo aún más alarmado

-Llévame con Rouge-rugió con un alarido de dolor-¡Rapido!-exigió

Eren asintió y le tomó en brazos, llevándole con rapidez por los pasillos, directo al consultorio de la mujer…

* * *

**Margot! Les corte en la mejor parte xD jajaja bueno, espero que les guste el cap n.n seguro ya saben lo que viene el sig cap jajaja oh~! Otra cosa, este fic se divide en dos partes y ya el sig cap es el fin de la primera parte :3 les gustara la segunda xD**

**Buaaano, contesto reviews~**

_**Charlie Saint Troll: **_**jajaja que Bueno que ya no odies a nadie :3 sufriran pronto~ pero será bueno después :D espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos el lunes, bye!**

_**Pumpkin: **_**te super amo! Ojala te haya gustado el cap n.n por cierto, gracias por la ayuda :3 te debo una enooooorme (siii~ somos de las tinieblas xD) buaaano, nos leemos el sig cap**

_**ShioriOrihara: **_**jajaja a poco si quedo muy dulce? xD y a mi que no me gusta jajaja pero bueno, si quedo bien, entonces estoy contenta, serán dos bebes :3 que crees que sean? Dos niñas? Dos niños? Niño y niña? xD dime tus teorías! Bueno, nos leemos el sig cap :3 cuidate! Bye!**

_**Lice Michaelis: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado y si, ya era justo que se reconciliaran n.n bueno, espero este cap te guste igual nos leemos el lunes vale? Bye-bye~!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**primero! Jajaja a poco si te tenía así? xD a veces yo misma asi me traiga juajua pero bueno, estuve ocupada pero al final pude actualizar :) ntp si he conocido acosadores asi q no me asusta xD que bueno que esta bien escrito el nombre xD oh! Y espero q la explicación de lo de Rouge sirva de aclaración xD, segundo! Me alegra saber que todo esta en calma (me dio risa lo de las expresiones de tu novio xD) yo también quiero un niño, pero en un futuro lejano juajua ahora no :3 y si, espero ser la primera en enterarme eh~, oh! Y espero la solicitud :) prometo hacer lo posible para ya no tardar tanto n.n lo juro! Bueno, me despido, cuídate! :) bye!**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**yo también estoy feliz por los dos :3 seran dos! Dos bebes! Que crees q sean? Niñas? Niños? Niño y niña? Dime, dime xD jajaja espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos el sig :D bye! Cuídate!**

_**Vientoyhielo: **_**jajaja si, seguro q se enamora cuando le diga mama :3 eren estaba equivocado y tiene que pagar (aunque suene feo xD) por lo que quería hacer y lo que dijo…y ya vendrá el karma a cobrársela, pero aun no, jaja, en cuanto al nombre, me alegro de haberlo escrito bien :) bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap y ojala nos leamos el sig cap :D bye-bye~!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala este igual :) esta bien si aun no perdonas a Eren, aun no se lo gana, seguro que si sufrirá si sigue haciendo sufrir a Levi jaja si iba a poner que Mikasa le rompia toda la cara! Pero mi oniichan no me dejo xD buaaano, marditos reyes…ya se la verán, mejor que se cuiden o sufrirán (xD muajaja) cada año son más y más codos Dx pero bueno, de que me quejo si jamas me trajeron lo que quería? xD en fin~ ojala te guste el cap y nos leemos el lunes :) bye-bye~!**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza! Les mando un besooooote embarrado de nutella y un abrazo super gigante! Y nos leemos el lunes!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Nos veremos pronto

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :3**_

**Aviso: ****hay OoC! Lo lamento, era necesario**

**Lovesong**

**Capítulo 8 "Nos veremos pronto"**

Terminó de vendar el brazo de Mikasa ¿Cómo es que se había lastimado así? No comprendía que clase de caída había tenido, pero era superficial. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de forma abrupta y Eren entró con Levi en brazos, seminconsciente, con las piernas batidas en sangre y jadeando, quejándose de dolor de vez en cuando.

La asiática se puso de pie de repente, le asustó al ver al sargento en aquel estado tan deplorable.

-En la camilla-ordenó la mujer casi blanca, un poco asustada-Mikasa, ve por Hanji-le ordenó a Ackerman que de inmediato salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué es….?-

-Ya es hora-sentenció la mujer sacando jeringas y frascos de los estantes

-¿Qué hago?-pregunto con un tono de voz desesperado el castaño

-Trae agua caliente y sabanas limpias de ahí-señaló un armario y el chico corrió

Rouge acomodó a Levi en la camilla y cortó con las tijeras la poca ropa que traía encima, Eren se acercó con las sabanas limpias y se las dio, dejando la tina de agua caliente sobre el mueble al lado, Hanji entró de inmediato con Mikasa detrás.

-Mikasa…saca a Eren de aquí-ordenó la pecosa y el rostro de Jaeger se crispó

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos-dijo la muchacha empujándole a la salida, el ojiverde ponía resistencia para quedarse

-No, espera, ¡Mikasa!-

-Lo siento-se disculpó cerrando tras ella-Pero estoy segura de que te hubieras puesto muy nervioso ahí dentro-

-Pero tengo que estar ahí-

-No te dejare entrar hasta que Rouge de permiso ¿Está bien? Confía en ella, todo irá bien-

-Pero…-

-Eren-le interrumpió la pelinegra-Tranquilo, todo irá bien-repitió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Confía en ella-

Él hizo una mueca, pero asintió y se recargó de la pared al lado de la puerta, deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas, abrazado a sus rodillas. Mikasa se sentó a su lado, puso su mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo, tenía ganas aún de entrar por la puerta y pararse al lado de Levi, pero se mantuvo quieto ahí.

No tenía idea del tiempo que tenía ahí, podían ser minutos, horas, pero sentía las piernas entumidas por el frío del piso. Con el estómago revuelto y dolor de cabeza, comenzaba a desesperarse, odiaba esperar, él no era una persona paciente y sentía que allí dentro se tardaban años.

¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Levi estaría bien? ¿Los bebés estarían bien? ¿Habría perdido mucha sangre? ¿Tendrían problemas con el nacimiento de los bebés? ¡¿Por qué mierda tardaban tanto?!

La puerta se entreabrió y Hanji asomó la cabeza, entonces reconoció la voz de Levi, semidormida, llamándole desde dentro.

-Eren… ¿Podrías venir?-pidió en voz baja y él de inmediato se puso de pie, asintiendo

Entró a paso lento, la científica le hizo lavarse las manos con agua tibia y lo envolvió con una bata, poniéndole un cubre bocas y guantes también. Le hizo una seña con la mano y le condujo hasta donde había unas cortinas tapando una camilla.

Hanji corrió la cortina y vió a Levi intentando mantener los ojos entreabiertos, luchando por dejarlos abiertos.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarle un poco?-pidió la pelinegra en voz baja, que a pesar de tener la mirada fija en lo que hacía, le escucho entrar-Está demasiado tenso-

Eren asintió, evitando ver hacia donde Hanji y Rouge trabajaban y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Rivaille.

-E…ren…-le llamó en voz baja, balbuceando muchas cosas más inentendibles

-Aquí estoy-le respondió con el mismo tono bajo, besando su frente-Relájate…Rouge dice que estas muy nervioso-

-No…no te…vayas-dijo con dificultad

-No me iré a ningún lado-volvió a besar su frente y acarició sus pómulos-Me quedaré aquí, a tu lado-

Rouge y Hanji hablaban en voz baja, Eren no sabía qué demonios hacían y porque se tardaban tanto, pero no quería voltear…no se sentía tan fuerte como para aguantar el ver la operación. Rivaille seguía balbuceando y llamándolo con dificultad, intentando elevar la voz. Él seguía acariciándole la cabeza, con delicadeza y ternura, con amor.

-Hey…Levi-le habló en voz baja, intentando que no le escucharan, aunque con el silencio que había ahí seguro que si le oían-¿Recuerdas…?-se mojó los labios y carraspeó-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustabas?-una ligera sonrisa afloró en el rostro del mayor y el castaño soltó una risita-Estaba tan nervioso que casi olvide como respirar…y tú casi rebanas mi cabeza al creer que estaba jugando-besó su mejilla-No me arrepiento…de habértelo dicho…eres…lo mejor que me ha pasado-sintió las lágrimas bajar de repente, estaba contento y no tenía ni idea de porque se lo decía en ese momento, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expresarlo

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rivaille se ensanchó, le gustó oír aquello, y si pudiera seguir hablando, porque ya no sentía la fuerza ni para mover la boca, le diría lo importante que también era para él.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, con el cuerpo de Levi relajado ahora, ya no sintió que fuera necesario decir algo más. El silenció se vió interrumpido de inmediato por el llanto que inundo sus oídos, por el llanto que le marcaría toda su vida, que recordaría para siempre.

-Es un niño-anunció la pecosa con una sonrisa

Hanji tomó en brazos a la criatura cubierta de sangre y comenzó a limpiarla, rápido y con cuidado al mismo tiempo para dejarla en una pequeña camilla.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Levi?-le llamó sin esperar respuesta, la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios en ningún momento

Un nuevo llanto colmó la habitación, acompañando al anterior, que aunque parecía forzado y que le costaba trabajo seguía sonando grandioso.

-Es una niña-dijo esta vez la doctora, pasándole la bebe a Hanji que repitió el mismo proceso que con el primero

-¿Una…niña?-balbuceó Levi con dificultad, de sus ojos comenzaron a bajar un par de lágrimas, que Eren limpió con los pulgares

-Sí, cielo, aquí están Ace y Anne-respondió la mujer, sonriente

-Quiero…quiero verlos-

-Ya casi terminamos…aguanta un poco, y después podrás verles-

-Pero…-quiso replicar, más no tenía fuerzas

-Solo espera un poco, amor-le pidió Eren, el otro no dijo nada más terminando por aceptar

**-0-**

Sintió su cuerpo temblar de frío y abrió los ojos, descubriéndose ya en su habitación, intentó enderezarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre se lo impidió, se llevó una mano hasta donde sintió la punzada de dolor, metió la mano debajo de la playera de la pijama, descubriendo la venda que le sostenía.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos-distinguió la voz de Eren y sus manos cálidas detenerle

-¿Qué…paso?-preguntó aun temblando

-Pronto pasara el efecto de la anestesia-

-Tengo…sed-el menor asintió, le levantó un poco la cabeza, despacio y le puso una taza en los labios, con el té tibio

-Rouge me dijo que te diera esto para que pasara el efecto más rápido-

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y de repente su temperatura corporal se regularizo, su cuerpo se relajó un poco y pudo respirar con normalidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto en voz baja, depositando un beso en su frente, Rivaille buscó la mano de su pareja, el castaño, al notarlo, entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelinegro

-Sí, me ayudo-Jaeger le tomo de la cintura y le ayudó a sentarse, recargándole de las almohadas apiladas en su espalda

La puerta se abrió, y vió a Mikasa entrar con un bultito en brazos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se paró al borde de la cama y le extendió los brazos para tenderle al bultito que traía. Sus manos le cosquillearon y por instinto estiró los brazos para recibirle.

La sensación que tuvo al momento de tenerle ahí, entre sus brazos, fue indescriptible, estaba contento, y tenía ganas de llorar, no había notado antes lo ansioso que estuvo porque naciera ya. Su tez era blanca como la suya, tenía sus ojitos cerrados y su corto, corto, cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro. Acarició con ternura su mejilla y besó su frente.

-Rouge traerá a Anne en un momento-anunció la asiática con las manos cruzadas en la espalda-Está terminando de darle de comer-el sargento asintió, con la cabeza y miró a Eren que miraba con extrema curiosidad al bebe

-Es igual a ti-dijo divertido, y Mikasa asintió, concordando, sin borrar su sonrisa

-No lo creo, es tan bonito-dijo con ternura Jaeger acercandose

Levi hizo un ademan y le tendió el bebe al castaño, que a pesar de sentir el cuerpo temblando como gelatina, lo recibió, con cuidado, pegándolo a su pecho, sintiendo la calidez que le transmitía aún a través de la cobija que lo envolvía. Sonrió, admirando su carita durmiente, ¿Cómo es que había pasado por su cabeza deshacerse de él?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez Rouge entró, con el pequeño bulto en brazos, la criatura en la cobija se removía, inquieta. La pecosa tarareaba una canción para intentar tranquilizarle. Le sonrió a su hermano y le tendió a la pequeña, Rivaille le recibió ansioso, le admiró, su piel era blanca como la de Ace, sus ojitos verde esmeralda estaban entreabiertos y su corto cabello era negro. Y al igual que como a su hijo, acarició su mejilla y besó su frente y su nariz. En respuesta, Anne colocó sus manitas en las mejillas de su madre.

Rouge le dirigió una mirada a la asiática que de inmediato comprendió, ambas se retiraron en silencio, dejando a la pareja disfrutar de sus bebés. Anne lanzó un bostezo, acurrucándose mejor en los brazos de su madre, Levi sonrió de lado y besó de nuevo su frente, la acomodo en la cama a su lado, a pesar del dolor, poniendo una barrera de almohadas entre la pared y el colchón, Eren se acercó y colocó a Ace al lado de su hermana, acarició su cabeza y se sentó del otro lado de Levi, abrazándolo, con cuidado.

-Son tan lindos-dijo el castaño en su oído, ninguno dejó de contemplar a sus hijos

-Sí…-

-Y tan pequeños-

-Tan…frágiles-complementó el pelinegro, sin poder dejar de pasar su mano por las mejillas de los mellizos

-Serán fuertes algún día-

Se quedaron en silencio…pues Rivaille parecía no haber escuchado el último comentario de su mocoso.

-No quiero que se vayan-dijo de pronto, tras un suspiro

-Tampoco quiero…-escondió la cara en el cuello del mayor-Los extrañare demasiado-

-Deberíamos…-se mojó los labios y volteó a verle-Deberíamos irnos con ellos-

-Sabes que no es buena idea-

-Pero…pero…-Jaeger besó su cuello para interrumpirle

-Estarán bien, lo sé, y aunque lo que más quiero es ir con ellos, sé que no es seguro-

-No puedo aceptarlo-dijo separando levemente a Eren, e intentando ponerse de pie-Hablaré con Rouge-

-No-le detuvo de inmediato, acomodándolo de nuevo en la cama-Tienes que descansar-

-Pero…-

-No, tenemos que ser fuertes-

-No es justo-se quejó, aferrándose a la camisa del castaño con fuerza y escondiendo la cara en su pecho

-Lo sé-dijo acariciando su espalda, a él también le dolía separarse de ellos-Pero tenemos que ser fuertes-el sargento dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?-

-Porque te tengo aquí-Levi sonrió al escucharle, era confortante, se enderezó un poco y besó el hueco del cuello y los hombros de Eren, provocando una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna

-Sí…tienes razón-besó la frente del francés con ternura

-Volveremos a estar juntos pronto-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Claro que sí, amor-

-Gracias-respondió, recargando su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho del menor

**-0-**

Se sentó atrás de Erwin, serio, Zacklay le observó serio, desde el momento en que entró hasta que se sentó, el chico castaño y alto, con el uniforme de la policía militar parado tras él también le observó en la posición de firmes en la que estaba.

-¿Dónde está Rouge, Smith?-comenzó el generalísimo-Pedí que la trajeran-

-La verdad es que no tenemos la menor idea de donde está, Zacklay-respondió el comandante, al mayor arqueó una ceja

-¿Por qué?-Erwin se encogió de hombros

-Se fue sin avisar, nadie la vio…prácticamente se la tragó la tierra-

-Eso es imposible-refuto Zacklay

-Rouge lo ha hecho posible-

-¿Y qué demonios es eso de que Rivaille puede concebir?-preguntó viendo al sargento, Levi le miró incrédulo y divertido

-¿De verdad creíste algo como eso, Zacklay?-

-Eso fue lo que se me informó-

-Que estupidez-

-Zacklay-intervino el rubio-No sé quién te informó aquello, pero tú ves a Levi, y no está en esa situación-

-Entonces, aclárenme ¿Qué fue lo que Nile escuchó?-preguntó recargando los codos en el escritorio

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestionó el pelinegro

-Nile les escuchó hablar, decir que Lev estaba esperando un hijo-explicó brevemente, pasando su mirada de uno a otro

-Hablaban de que a Levi le gustaría tener un hijo-se apresuró a explicar Smith, antes de que Levi metiera la pata con sus arranques

-Pero lamentablemente mi vida inestable no me lo permite-complementó el más bajo

Zacklay observó a ambos hombres, por alguna razón no les convencía del todo su historia, pero al ver a Rivaille como siempre, no encontró más motivos para acusarles…pero eso no significaba que su visita acababa ahí.

-Bien, ahora, la segunda cosa por la que estoy aquí es, porque Eren se irá conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Levi, exaltado, poniéndose de pie de inmediato

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Erwin sereno, a diferencia del sargento, que parecía a punto de saltar sobre Zacklay

-Porque ya es suficiente de tantos chismes entorno a ese niño, se irá conmigo-declaró, poniéndose de pie también

-Espera, Eren es importante para la legión-intentó persuadirle el comandante

-Dejarlo aquí solo me ha traído problemas-

-¿Y crees que no te traerá problemas estando allá?-preguntó el pelinegro

-No, porque estará vigilado y encerrado en el laboratorio-

-Un laboratorio de mierda no puede contra un titán-

-No será un laboratorio cualquiera-el francés apretó los puños con fuerza, realmente le molestaba toda esa mierda que estaba soltando Zacklay

-Zacklay-intervino el rubio, poniendo una mano en el hombro del sargento-El poder de Eren sigue siendo un misterio para todos…si llega a perder el control…-el generalísimo alzó una mano para callarle

-Se irá conmigo y es…-el carraspeó del joven castaño tras él le interrumpió

-Señor, si me permite…-comenzó, avanzando un poco, para hacerse notar

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Levi, de forma hostil

-Sargento Train Heartnet, señor-se presentó hacienda el saludo militar

-Di lo que ibas a decir-le dio pie Smith, con una mano

-Creo que Eren Jaeger debe quedarse aquí, señor-

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron los otros tres, incrédulos de que alguien de la policía militar lo dijera

-El sargento Rivaille es el único capacitado…o mejor dicho capaz de matar a Eren si se sale de control-terminó su explicación, con su mirada segura y completamente convencido de lo que decía

-El chico tiene razón-se apresuró Levi a hablar-Tú, Zacklay, ¿Te crees capaz de matar a Eren?-preguntó, haciendo que el otro hiciera una mueca-Yo puedo seguir haciéndome cargo-

El generalísimo se masajeó las sienes, y lanzó un bufido, quisiera o no, Train tenía razón, solo el francés podría controlar al niño. Miró a través de sus lentes al castaño que aún tenía su mirada segura puesta sobre él.

-Bien…se quedara-aceptó, asintiendo-Bajo una condición-Erwin y Rivaille le miraron expectantes, el sargento sentía que había olvidado respirar por un momento

-El sargento Heartnet se quedará aquí y me informará de todo lo ocurrido…si Eren llegase a perder el control y tú-señaló a Levi-No lo detienes, me lo llevaré a SIna, sin peros-ambos asintieron y Train volvió a hacer el saludo militar-No quiero más problemas-anunció y dio media vuelta-Me voy-

**-0-**

Camino por los pasillos, en dirección a su habitación, le había ordenado a su mocoso no salir del cuarto hasta que Zacklay se fuera. Abrió la puerta y entró, encontrando la alcoba vacía, se sintió un poco preocupado pero no tenía ganas de nada ese día, solo quería tirarse en la cama y dormir. Se acomodó, de lado, viendo a la pared, y acarició con la mano el lugar donde sus bebés habían dormido la noche después de su nacimiento, fue extraño y duro el despertar y no verles ahí, el solo encontrar una nota de su hermana, haciéndole prometer que les alcanzarían pronto.

Sintió los ojos escocerle, le alegraba a sobremanera que Eren se quedara a su lado, y que sus bebés estuvieran bien, pero sentía un enorme vacío al no tenerlos con él.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse despacio, y los pasos de Eren acercarse a la cama y sentarse a su lado, el castaño llevó su mano al cabello del pelinegro y lo acarició, con lentitud.

-Levi-le llamó en voz baja-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

-¿Cómo quieres que este?-Jaeger pudo distinguir el tono de voz quebrado de su pareja

-Quiero que estés bien-Levi suspiró y se enderezó, quedando sentado

-Lo siento…es que no me siento cómodo-

-Lo sé-respondió-Yo estoy igual, pero de cierta forma estoy tranquilo…Rouge y Mikasa sabrán que hacer-

-Pero… ¿Y si salen heridas? ¿Si…un titán les hace daño? ¿Y si…?-Eren levantó una mano para detenerle, ¿Desde cuándo Levi era tan inseguro? Aunque lo comprendía

-Basta, nada va a pasarles-volvió a acariciar su cabeza-Estarán bien amor…y nosotros estaremos con ellos pronto-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Solo lo sé-estiró sus brazos, esperando a que su sargento le abrazara de inmediato-Debes estar tranquilo-Rivaille le abrazó de inmediato, escondiendo la cara en su pecho

-Tal vez debimos irnos también-

-Iremos pronto, lo sabes-besó su frente-Si estamos juntos lo superaremos-el francés asintió pegándose más a él

Eren llevó una mano a la barbilla del de tez nívea, haciendo elevar su mirada, para que sus ojos grises se encontraran con los suyos. Debía distraer a Rivaille del tema, y sabía perfectamente como.

-Por lo demás… ¿Has pensado lo que te pregunte?-las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de un adorable tono rosado

-¿De verdad lo quieres?-

-Por supuesto que si-besó su frente de nuevo

-Está bien-cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto-Me casaré contigo-

-¿Es en serio?-Jaeger sonrió

-Si…solo espera un poco-

-Sí, iremos por tu vestido cuando estés listo-comentó divertido, viendo el ceño fruncido de Levi y su adorable puchero, pellizco las mejillas del moreno

-¡No usaré un puto vestido!-replicó

-Pero ¿Por qué no?-Eren también hizo un puchero

-Porque me vería ridículo-dijo imaginándose con un vestido, sintiendo horror por la imagen mental que tenía

-Claro que no, te verías adorable-

-Mentira-dijo cruzándose de brazos, Eren aún le sostenía de la cintura

-Claro que sí-sonrió y se inclinó para morder el labio inferior de Levi

El mayor se sorprendió un poco por el contacto, y sintió como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

-No lo creo-desvió la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas aún más calientes

-Eres…hermoso-susurró contra la piel de su cuello blanquecino, comenzando a besarlo

-No digas eso-resopló, cerrando los ojos, le gustaba sentir de nuevo los labios de Eren sobre su piel

-¿Por qué no?-

-No me gusta-subió sus manos y enredó los dedos en el cabello del castaño-Me pone…nervioso-

-¿Nervioso?-sonrió y continuó con su camino de besos hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz-Eres hermoso-

-Eren-se quejó, lanzando un bufido

-¿Qué?-preguntó con cara inocente

-Ya te dije que no digas eso-

-Es la verdad-sonrió y le besó, levantando el cuerpo de Levi para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas

-Pero me pone nervioso-dijo cuándo se separaron, con sus manos a cada lado de la cara del castaño

-No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, amor-

-No puedo evitarlo-desvió la mirada

-Mirame-

Rivaille miró a todos lados en el cuarto, evitándolo, pero al final sucumbió perdiéndose en los pozos esmeralda del menor.

-Te amo-le dijo, sonriente

-Te amo-respondió, besando sus labios levemente, Jaeger afianzó el agarre en la cintura del pelinegro, profundizando el beso, el francés suspiró, disfrutando el contacto-Extrañe esto-dijo en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos, cuando tuvieron que separarse

-Yo también-dijo, volviendo a besarlo, bajando lentamente, saboreando de nuevo el cuello del sargento

-Espera…-dijo, con la voz temblorosa, pero sin detenerle-No debemos…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque…Train puede enterarse y…-soltó un gemido, bajito, al sentir la mordida que Eren le dio en su cuello

-Aseguré la puerta, además…Train guardará el secreto-dijo, lamiendo la marca que le dejó, provocando un suspiro, por el contacto de su lengua

-¿Cómo…estas tan seguro?-preguntó, sin poder detener sus suspiros

-Me lo dijo hace un rato-

-¿Hace un rato?-preguntó, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle más acceso a Eren, el muchacho bufó y levantó la cabeza

-¿Podemos charlar después?-Rivaille soltó una risita y lo besó

-Está bien-se inclinó hacia él y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja-¿En que estabas?-

-Oh~-sonrió y en un giro, lo recostó en la cama, retomando su trabajo de besar el cuello, mientras le quitaba la chaqueta lentamente y desabrochaba su pañuelo

-Si se te ocurre detenerte juro que no podrás levantarte en un mes-

Eren rió divertido, y lanzó la ropa de su amante al suelo, continuando con su trabajo…por ahora…se concentraría en consentir a su Rivaille…

**~Fin primera parte~**

* * *

**Oh Margot! Les corte el Lemon xD bueno, lo siento, pero no pude escribirlo, y ahora les digo por que, *historia corta* el sábado me levante con una molestia en mi ojo derecho, me arde cada que parpadeaba y pues pensé que se me quitaría al día siguiente, pero no, y cada que me sentaba a a la compu, no podía terminar el cap por dos motivos, mi ojo me ardía y no podía terminar la escena del principio, me costo horrores! Pero buaano, ayer, mi mama me llevo al oculista y me dijo que tengo una pequeña infección por la crema que uso para mi cara, me dio medicina y ando con lentes oscuros todo el tiempo jaja, y la medicina me adormece el ojo…por lo que pude terminar este cap hoy xD aunque ahora ya me empezó a arder de nuevo ToT en fin~**

**Buaaaano, dejando de lado mis problemas xD contesto reviews**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**ya nacieron u yo también odio a Zacklay :( y a Nile, perdóname que te hice esperar una semana entera Dx prometo tener el siguiente cap listo para el lunes n.n yo te consigo lo que necesites! Pero el Rivaille si va a ser difícil xD en fin~ espero te haya gustado :) y nos leemos el lunes bye!**

_**ShioriOrihara: **_**shiiii dos babys x3y shiii sería como una pelotita adorable *se muere de ternura* acertaste! Era la parejita x3 es mi deseo oculto xD ajajja ok no, pues si quieres lo creamos xD aunque por ahora no servirá ya que Rouge y Mikasa se los llevaron lejos jaja, buaaaano, espero te haya gustado y nos leemos el lunes :D bye!**

_**Charlie el ma' poligrillo: **_**-usa a su oniichan como escudo (xD)- lo siento! Y sep, pasaran cosas malas xD aunque por ahora estará tranquilito :3 y sip, me odiaran xD pero buaaaaano, todo estará bien al final, te haré feliz con el final, lo juro! Ojala te haya gustado el cap :3 bye!**

_**ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa: **_**lo corte otra vez en lo bueno! xD me encanta jajajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap :3 nos leemos el lunes chappy rechonchita, un abrazo!**

_**Vientoyhielo: **_**hmmm si, tarde poco xD porq debía actualizar ese día jajajaa, en fin~ yo también me imagine a Nile pegado a la puerta xD fue gracioso en mi cabeza, la segunda parte comenzara el lunes :3 les va a encantar x3 lo se, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes :D bye!**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**jajaja si xD lo noto, pero bueeee, si fueron niño y niña :3, te lo deje otra vez en lo mero bueno xD ya me gusto jajaja en fin~ nos leemos el lunes y espero te haya gustado el cap :) bye!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**lo siento! Jajaja lo volvi a hacer xD lo lamento, pero es que ya me arde mi ojo y ya no puedo escribir más, que bueno que me dijiste quien eras porque luego agrego gente y ni se de donde xD bueeeno, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes va? Bye-bye~!**

**Bueeeeno, me despido, les mando muchos besos embarrado de nutella, y un abrazo enoooorme, nos leemos el lunes, y me voy a ponerme mis fomentos de agüita de manzanilla**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Un nuevo comienzo en el fin

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Lovesong (2da parte)**

**Prologo**

_Ace veía las olas chocar contra el risco, sonrió, amaba el mar, le daba una sensación de libertad sin igual. Anne se detuvo atrás de él y coloco sus manos en jarras, con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_-¡Ace! ¡Te he estado buscando! Tía Rouge ya nos habló para comer-_

_El chico volteo a verle y asintió, poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón._

_-Ya voy-_

_-Deberías dejar de tener la cabeza en las nubes, y ayudar más en casa-le regaño la niña, él solo hizo un ademan con la mano_

_-Creo que exageras, si tía Rouge o tía Mikasa no se han quejado, no estoy haciendo nada mal-_

_Anne rodo los ojos y se adelantó, Ace hecho un último vistazo al océano y sonrió, nostálgico...a veces le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes._

**Capítulo 1 "Un nuevo inicio en el fin"**

De nuevo estaba ahí, esposado a ese maldito poste sin poder ponerse en pie. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban sobre él, y la gran mayoría, le quería ver muerto. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia. La legión de reconocimiento entera estaba presente, preocupados por lo que sería de su amigo.

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los grises de Rivaille, no lo demostraba…pero estaba muriéndose por dentro, esperando a que Zacklay hablara, que diera comienzo a aquel juicio.

-Estamos aquí, el día de hoy-comenzó finalmente-Para decidir si Eren Jaeger vivirá…o será ejecutado-

-La existencia de Eren Jaeger pone en peligro a la raza humana, si ya nos hemos librado de los demás titanes, fuera de las murallas, ¿Por qué querríamos uno dentro?-comenzó Nile, mirando despectivamente al castaño

-Sería mejor para todos, si Jaeger fuese ejecutado-le siguieron algunos de la policía militar, apoyando a su comandante

-Difiero completamente de su opinión-dijo Erwin, interviniendo de inmediato, había tenido que pensar en las muchas formas de convencer a Zacklay de dejar libre a Jaeger-Eren es un buen chico, y aunque le costó, ya sabe controlar perfectamente su forma de titán, no hay problema alguno con él-

-¡Eso no nos asegura nada!-gritó convencido, de nuevo, el comandante de la policía

-Por favor, ¿Le quitaran la vida a quien le deben la libertad?-preguntó Rivaille, con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos, denotando el fastidio de estar ahí

-¿A quién debemos la libertad?-preguntó Nile, incrédulo

Zacklay suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente, masajeó sus sienes y estudió detenidamente al joven al centro de la sala. Después miró al sargento Heartnet, que estaba del lado de la policía militar, le había pedido que para el juicio, le llevara un informe y una sugerencia de si debían o no eliminar a Jeager.

-Bien, escucharé al sargento Train Heartnet y después tomaré un veredicto-varios comenzaron a cuchichear y fijaron la vista en el castaño, que se irguió, con los brazos cruzados

-Señor, a lo largo de mis diez años de estadía en el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, de las misiones que realizamos, pude notar que el sargento Rivaille hacía correctamente su trabajo, deteniendo a Eren cuando estaba a punto de perder la cordura, después de un tiempo, logró mantenerse a raya él mismo-comenzó, y algunos parecían inconformes con lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Y que sugiere, sargento?-pregunto Dallis, mirándole por encima de sus lentes

-Eren Jaeger ha dado su vida por nosotros, ha ayudado a librarnos de los titanes-hizo una pequeña pausa y le dedico una mirada rápida a Eren-Creo que deberíamos dejarle vivir…en agradecimiento-

-¿Está consciente de lo que está diciendo, sargento?-

-Sí, señor, concuerdo con el sargento Rivaille, creo que sería muy…egoísta de nuestra parte el quitarle la vida a quien nos ha…liberado-

Levi frunció un poco el ceño, comenzaba a hartarse de que Train defendiera tanto a Eren, aunque le agradecía que por su intervención, siempre se salvaban.

-Por esto que está haciendo puede perder su reputación, sargento-el castaño asintió, serio

-Señor, hay que deshacernos de Jaeger-declaro seguro Nile

El generalísimo levantó una mano, deteniendo el argumento del comandante de la policía militar, paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y al final miró al soldado que le veía expectante, con la súplica en su mirada. Hizo una mueca y entrelazo los dedos, con las manos encima del escritorio.

-Queramos o no, Rivaille y Train tienen razón, es gracias a Eren que somos libres de los titanes…-se recargo del respaldo de su silla-Pero Nile también tiene razón, aún sigue siendo una amenaza para nosotros-

Eren tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca de repente y la desesperación crecer en su pecho, cerró los ojos y se inclinó, recargando la frente en el suelo. Por su mente la imagen de sus bebés apareció fugazmente, sus pequeños y frágiles hijos, el pequeño Ace y sus ojitos cerrados, durmiendo tan tranquilo. La pequeña Anne, con sus manitas sobre las mejillas de Levi, y sus orbes esmeraldas como los suyos entre abiertos. Quiso llorar, ¿Todo terminaría ahí? ¿No volvería a ver a sus hijos? ¿Por qué? Escuchó el suspiro de Zacklay y levantó la mirada, con la respiración un poco agitada, el veredicto que fuere…lo afrontaría de frente.

-Te perdonaré la vida-declaró finalmente, el generalísimo, igual de serio, Levi sintió que su corazón descanso-Pero, serás desterrado del interior de las murallas, vivirás en el exterior, para poder proteger a todos los habitantes de Sina, Rose y María, recién recuperada-

Eren bajó la mirada y contuvo una ligera sonrisa, eso le hacía más fácil ir y buscar a sus pequeños…que ahora solo tendrían diez años.

-Sí, señor-

-Otra cosa-añadió antes de que cualquiera dijera algo más-Heartnet, Rivaille…-les llamó, mirándoles-Ustedes se irán con él-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Train, con una mueca un poco inconforme

-Ustedes le cuidaran por si las dudas, para evitar problemas…así que alisten sus cosas, partirán esta misma tarde-golpeó con el mazo de madera la mesa y se puso de pie, para salir de inmediato, dejando los murmullos de los presentes detrás

**-0-**

Levi limpiaba la sangre seca de las heridas de Eren, esos idiotas de la policía militar le habían golpeado y lastimado bastante. El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del contacto de las manos del sargento sobre su piel.

-Por un momento sentí que te perdía-dijo en voz baja, Jaeger sonrió y llevó una mano hasta la del francés, deteniendo las acciones de Rivaille

-Lo sé…por un momento creí que me iría sin verles de nuevo…sin poder volver a tocarte-

El pelinegro suspiró y besó fugazmente los labios del más alto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora que saldremos de los muros, será más fácil encontrarles-aseguró, se sentía emocionado-Aunque será difícil deshacernos de Train-

Escucharon los pasos resonar en el pasillo, se separaron, y ambos fingieron hacer algo más. La puerta se abrió, y Heartnet entró, les observó momentáneamente, sin soltar la perilla de la puerta.

-Zacklay dice que saldremos en 15 minutos-anunció-¿Están listos?-

-Sí, no hay mucho que llevar-dijo el menor, terminando de limpiar lo que su pareja había dejado inconcluso

El sargento de la policía militar asintió y dio media vuelta para salir.

-Espera-le detuvo el más bajo-¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?-giró un poco la cabeza y les sonrió, ampliamente

-Alguien me lo ha pedido-dijo y salió, a paso lento

Eren y Rivaille intercambiaron una mirada, intentando descifrar sobre quien hablaba el castaño, pero decidieron dejarlo de lado momentáneamente. Rivaille se volteó hacia la cama del cuarto y cerró la pequeña maleta donde estaban guardadas sus cosas.

-Vamos-le indicó Levi con la cabeza y el otro asintió, tomando su mochila con sus cosas

Salieron del cuarto, a paso lento, recorriendo el cuartel, en dirección al exterior.

**-0-**

Las puertas del muro María se abrieron, dando paso al trío para salir, Eren sentía que el corazón se le saldría de la emoción, Levi apretó las riendas del caballo en sus manos, nervioso, quería salir ya, pero debía disimular, al menos por ahora.

Jaeger divisó a sus espaldas a sus amigos, que parecían preocupados, pero a la vez aliviados por que le dejaran vivir, el chico titán les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y regresó la vista al frente, haciendo que su caballo comenzara a avanzar, siguiendo al de Train y al de Rivaille.

Cuando cruzaron el muro María y escucharon las puertas cerrarse tras ellos, supieron que no había marcha atrás, que todo era real, y que no podrían regresar, jamas.

-Deberíamos tomar hacia el este y después al sur…para alejarnos lo suficiente de los muros-sugirió Heartnet, señalando un camino

-¿Estás seguro que debemos tomar hacia allá?-preguntó Levi, parando su caballo al lado del de el ojiambar

-Sí, durante las últimas expediciones que hicimos me tome la libertad de trazar un pequeño mapa sobre los lugares a donde íbamos…así que creo que es el lugar más seguro…me pareció ver los restos de una ciudad hacia esa dirección-desenrollo un pedazo de papel que traía en la mano y trazó con el dedo la supuesta ruta-Además, si seguimos por aquí, podremos llegar al océano-los ojos de Eren brillaron y se adelantó para entrar en la pequeña conversación

-Sigamos entonces por ese camino-sugirió con una sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada con Rivaille, que solo suspiró y terminó asintiendo

-Bien, vamos por ahí-cambiaron el rumbo que inicialmente habían tomado y reanudaron el paso, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera

**-0-***

Dos meses…llevaban dos meses andando y la desesperación comenzaba a crecer en el pecho de Levi. ¿Cuándo demonios llegarían al estúpido oceano del que Eren tanto hablaba? ¿Cuándo podrían zafarse de Train…para poder buscar el camino hacia sus hijos? Su humor comenzaba a empeorar y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, dormir abrazado a Eren, que le hiciera mimos y le dijera que todo estaría bien…pero con el idiota de Heartnet, no veía oportunidad.

Además, también le molestaba que parecía que Jaeger y el otro mocoso se llevaban bastante bien, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y mil ideas habían pasado por su cabeza…así como tampoco se había detenido a decírselo al castaño, comentarle lo mucho que le molestaba su cercanía con Train.

Hizo una mueca y vió el cielo, pronto oscurecería y debían buscar un lugar para dormir pronto, algunos animales eran bastante hostiles.

-Podríamos quedarnos en ese claro esta noche-señaló Train un lugar cerca de donde estaban-Además el río solo está a unos pasos-agregó

-Me parece buena idea-concordó Eren, Levi rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca imperceptible…_idiotas_

Bajó de su caballo y le guio hasta donde habían señalado, en silencio, estaba cansado y quería dormir, ya. Los otros dos le siguieron, ataron los caballos a un árbol y comenzaron a bajar las cosas para acomodarse, dividiéndose las tareas de siempre.

Rivaille se encargó de hacer el fuego, Eren fue al río por agua y Train se encargó de conseguir comida. Cuando Jaeger volvió, vio a su pareja acomodarse para dormir.

-¿No tienes hambre?-el bajito negó con la cabeza-No es bueno que te vayas a dormir con el estómago vacío-

-Estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir-dijo simplemente poniéndose la capa de la legión como cobija, el castaño sonrió y dejó el agua cerca del fuego

-Bien, entonces-le hizo una seña, y el otro levantó la cabeza, el moreno se sentó y acomodó la cabeza del mayor en sus piernas-Descansa-besó sus labios levemente y su pareja dejó escapar un suspiro

-Gracias, tú también-Rivaille cerró los ojos y se acomodó…puede que le moleste la cercanía de Train con su pareja…pero estaba seguro de que el otro sargento no podía hacer eso

El ojiverde se quedó viendo al cielo, estaba despejado y hacía un poco de calor…menos mal que no les habían expulsado cuando el invierno comenzaba, o sino, se habrían muerto de frío, bueno, tal vez Train porque él tenía a su Levi para compartir calor.

-Creo que tarde demasiado-dijo con cierta gracia el chico con unas cuantas frutas en los brazos-Lo lamento, no pude encontrar nada mejor-se disculpó, a lo que Jaeger negó con la cabeza

-Está bien, no importa-dijo atrapando en el aire la manzana que le lanzó

Heartnet tomó asiento justo al otro lado de la fogata, concentrado en la fruta que estaba comiendo.

-Perdón-dijo de repente, haciendo que los orbes dorados del chico le vieran confusos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó

-Porque por mi culpa te han desterrado…tal vez si no me hubieses ayudado-el otro negó con una sonrisa

-Está bien, ya te dije que alguien me lo ha pedido-mordió su manzana y la masticó-Igual-añadió antes de dar otra mordida-No tenía nada porque quedarme-

-Sobre eso…-se enderezó un poco, con cuidado de no levantar a Levi-¿Quién te lo ha pedido?-

-Hmm, no sé si deba decirte-

-¿Vas a traicionarnos?-arqueó una ceja sin entender de repente

-No tendría caso ahora, ¿No lo crees?-

-No lo entiendo-confesó Eren tras un suspiro

-Ella me pidió…que les cuidara en su lugar, es todo-

-¿Ella?-preguntó analizando la oración-Es importante para ti, ¿No?-el de tez nívea asintió-¿Es…tu novia?-

-Sí-se recostó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza-Le pedía que se casara conmigo…pero solo le ha dado vueltas al asunto-comentó divertido, Jaeger rió

-Ah, no eres al único al que le han dado largas-Train también soltó una risita

-¿Le has pedido a Levi que se casen?-preguntó sin moverse, el otro se sintió un poco sorprendido…pues Rivaille y él habían disimulado frente al ex miembro de la policía militar…aunque bueno, que durmiera con la cabeza en su regazo no parecía muy disimulado

-Sí-aceptó-Lo he hecho, y me dio largas un tiempo…pero lo haremos cuando los encontremos-contó, casi arrepintiéndose al instante

-¿Cuándo encuentren a Ace y Anne?-preguntó aún sin moverse, el chico titán suspiro

-Tú lo sabías ¿No? Cuando me defendiste de Zacklay desde el principio-

-Sí, y aunque me pareció un poco loco al principio, después me pareció tierno-se encogió de hombros-Debe ser genial poder tener hijos con quien amas-comentó en voz baja

Se quedaron en silencio, y Eren pensó que Train se había quedado dormido, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco cuando le escuchó hablar.

-Se les nota a leguas-se sentó y se estiró-Lo mucho que se quieren-

Las mejillas de Jaeger se tiñeron de un ligero color rojo y bajó la mirada, acariciando el cabello de Levi, que se veía completamente tierno durmiendo.

-Estamos cerca-comentó Heartnet, haciendo que el otro levantara la vista

-¿Qué?-vio a su acompañante rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la fotografía un poco gastada que le tendió

-Me la mando hace tiempo…pero no había encontrado la oportunidad para dárselas-

Los ojos de Eren se volvieron acuosos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, acariciando con el pulgar la foto en sus manos.

-Iré al río por un poco de agua-Train se levantó y sacudió su pantalón, el chico titán levantó la irada, un poco extrañado a punto de señalarle el agua en los botes cerca del fuego-NO sigan por ese camino-dijo señalando un lugar en específico-Y NO me dejen ¿OK?-dijo con una sonrisa, y tomando las riendas de su caballo

-Pero…-

-NO me dejen, aunque estemos a medio día de camino de ellos, no significa que me puedan dejar ¿Entiendes?-le guiño un ojo y comenzó a alejarse

-Claro que sí-soltó una risita y esperó a que la silueta del sargento desapareciera-Hey, Levi-le llamó, moviéndolo un poco-Levanta, ya estamos cerca…-

**-0-**

Escuchó un sonido peculiar, era agua, si, de eso estaba seguro. Venía de más adelante, por lo que apuró un poco el paso. Escuchó a Levi llamarle, pero no se detuvo, por lo que el sargento decidió seguirle.

Eren bajó del caballo y corrió por aquella tierra tan blanca, se quitó las botas y las lanzó lejos. Sintió la brisa en el rostro, tomó aire y alzó los brazos al cielo.

-¡El océano!-gritó, contento-¡El océano de agua salada!-

-Deja de ser tan ruidoso, mocoso-se quejó Levi, llegando a su lado, ya sin botas-Es técnicamente imposible que sea de agua salada-

Jaeger le dedicó una mirada, llena de ilusión infantil y corrió hacia dentro, tiritando un poco al sentir el agua fría, pero acostumbrándose casi de inmediato.

-¡Oye!-le gritó Rivaille, no sabes que hay ahí-

-Es solo agua-gritó el chico divertido haciendo que el otro rodara los ojos

Se adentró otro poco y comenzó a chapotear como niño, alzando los brazos para llamar la atención de su pareja. Hizo señas, indicándole que se acercara, el pelinegro hizo un par de muecas, no muy conforme, suspiró y asintió, comenzando a caminar mar adentro.

-Ven aquí-le invitó el castaño-Esto es genial-el otro volvió a rodar los ojos

-No entiendo cuál es la gran emo…-de repente Levi desapareció de la superficie, por lo que Eren entró en pánico y se sumergió rápidamente, en su busca

Cuando le encontró le sacó del agua, de inmediato, Levi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser, sacando la poca agua que había ingerido.

-Ya, tranquilo, te tengo-le acarició la cabeza y besó su frente probando su sabor, ahora salado

-Esta…tan malditamente salada-se quejó, jadeando por la falta de aire -Tal vez…debí aprender a nadar cuando Erwin me dijo-Eren soltó una risita

-Es perfecto…estar aquí-le besó la punta de la nariz-Contigo y…tenerte…tan cerca-sonrió seductor y besó sus labios, robándole el poco aliento que había podido recuperar

-¿Piensas en eso justo ahora?-preguntó, cuando se vió liberado

-¿No puedo?-

-Creo que no es buen momento, es todo-le besó de nuevo y se abrazó a él

-¿Quieres que salgamos del agua?-preguntó, entre besos, a lo que Levi asintió

En cuanto sintió a Eren en tierra firme, se soltó de él y comenzó a caminar, alejándose un poco, para poder tomar un respiro. El castaño se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo, la visión de su Levi, con la ropa mojada y pegada completamente al cuerpo le pensar en miles de cosas.

-Te veías tan indefenso-besó su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío

-Cierra la boca, mocoso-le replicó, frunciendo la nariz, pero dejándose hacer, disfrutando de la sensación, desde que se habían separado de Train se sentía un poco más libre, con un pequeño peso fuera

-¿Eren…?-preguntó una voz femenina, ambos levantaron la vista y abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos

-Mikasa…-

* * *

**Hola! Perdonen porque esta cortito :( iba a poner lemon y bueee toda una obra maestra, pero no me siento bien :( me arde mi ojo, me muero de frío y de paso me dan como…retortijones en el estómago T-T no me guta, perdonen si no contesto ahora los reviews, les prometo hacerlo mañana si? Gracias por leer, les quiero mucho, les mando besos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos. Bye-bye~**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	10. Ace y Anne

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :)**_

**Aviso:**** les hara llorar xD**

**Lovesong 2**

**Capítulo 2 "Ace y Anne"**

-Mikasa…-dijo Eren, abriendo los ojos, aflojó el agarre de la cintura de Levi

Los dos se sorprendieron cuando ella brinco encima de ambos, abrazándolos, no era un comportamiento normal, mucho menos tratándose de aquella mujer. Eren la hizo enderezarse, de la fuerza con la que se había lanzado hacia ellos les había tirado al suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, mocosa?-pregunto Rivaille, confundido por la repentina demostración de afecto

-Lo lamento-se disculpó y se puso de pie-Realmente los extrañe…a ti también enano-comento con cierta gracia y continuó antes de que el pelinegro se quejara-Llegan en un gran momento, vamos, les llevare a casa para que les vean-comenzó a balbucear comenzando a caminar por la arena

-¿Viven por aquí?-preguntó inevitablemente el bajito, alcanzándole, con las riendas de su caballo en la mano

-Sí, hace un tiempo pensamos en movernos, pero Ace ama tanto el mar que no pudimos alejarlo-comentó, acomodando en su espalda el canasto que iba cargando

Sintieron un nudo formarse en la garganta, por lo que, aunque quisieron hablar no hubo palabra que lograra salir. Le siguieron el paso a la chica, llegando a un pequeño pueblo que estaba, aparentemente, abandonado, las casas estaban vacías y el lugar en general descuidado, pero no había rastro de que los titanes hubiesen estado ahí.

-Nos establecimos por aquí, porque, por alguna razón, los titanes no se acercaban al mar-explicó, a Jaeger le pareció que su hermana estaba demasiado habladora

Cruzaron el pequeño pueblo y continuaron caminando, por el pequeño sendero hasta la entrada del bosque, los árboles eran tan altos que la luz del sol estaba bien tapada, y la brisa que corría era bastante refrescante. Levi pudo notar que por donde pasaban, habían ciertas marcas en los árboles.

-Esta…bastante lejos, ¿No?-dijo Eren, sintiéndose un poco desesperado por la lejanía, porque el camino se le estaba haciendo eterno

-Falta poco-dijo su hermana y comenzaron a subir una pequeña pendiente

La luz del sol ilumino la punta y entonces la vieron, divisaron aquella casa de madera en la cima. Las piernas le temblaron al mayor y se detuvo momentáneamente, no creía poder seguir, sintió un poco de miedo y su estómago se le revolvió, miles de preguntas revolotearon en su cabeza.

¿Cómo serían? ¿Lo querrían? ¿Lo…lo aceptarían? Sus dedos se volvieron helados y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entero ¿Qué tendría que decir? ¿Cómo se tenía que presentar? ¿Rouge si les había hablado de él como prometió? Estaba nervioso y sentía miedo, un miedo irracional a perderles con una mala palabra o elección de palabras.

-¿Levi?-le llamó el castaño, al notar que se había detenido, levantó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y vio la mirada preocupada del chico

-No pasa nada-aseguró y reanudo el paso, disimulando su malestar

Conforme se fueron acercando escucharon la voz de una niña cantando, parecía bastante concentrada en su tarea, pues se oían sus pasos ir de aquí para allá. Mikasa les dedicó una larga mirada y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguieran caminando.

-_…y por fin lo diré, tengo miedo a que te olvides de mí_-distinguieron la última frase que la niña cantó y después quedó paralizada, la manta blanca anteriormente en sus manos cayó sobre la canasta de la ropa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y hecho a correr-¡Tía Rouge!-gritó con fuerza perdiéndose en la puerta principal, que estaba abierta de par en par

Eren y Levi intercambiaron una mirada, la asiática sonrió con ternura y siguió su camino, parándose al lado de la entrada, dejando el enorme canasto en el suelo.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-volvieron a reconocer la voz de la pequeña pelinegra-¡Te digo que hay dos hombres aquí!-

-Cielo, es técnicamente imposible…-la frase quedó en el aire cuando Rouge se detuvo y les vio

Su corazón se aceleró y esbozó una gran sonrisa, todos esos años de angustia pensando en si estaban bien, si habían podido terminar con los titanes, sí...seguían con vida, desapareció en un instante.

-¡Por…!-llevó sus manos a su pecho y sintió las lágrimas a punto de bajar de sus orbes aguamarina-¡Están aquí! A salvo, gracias, gracias-dijo lo último en voz baja, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su hermano, en primera instancia, sintiendo que el gesto era correspondido de inmediato-Me han tenido con el alma en un hilo-le reprendió y se separó levemente-¿Están bien?-preguntó revisándolo

-Estamos bien-respondió el más alto, al ver que Levi no podía articular palabra

-¡Mírate!-dijo ella con una sonrisa abrazándolo ahora a él-Has crecido otro poco-

-Sí, solo un poco-aunque se hubiese llevado mal con esa mujer al principio, ahora le parecía bastante cálido su abrazo

Rouge se separó, limpió sus lágrimas con las manos y giró a ver a la niña, que se escondía tras su tía Mikasa.

-Ven aquí, cielo-le llamó, con voz amable y haciéndole señas para que se acercara

La pequeña pelinegra hizo una ligera mueca, no muy convencida pero al final obedeció, caminando a paso lento hasta su tía. Rivaille la estudió con la mirada, era pequeña, su piel era tan blanca como le recordaba y sus ojitos esmeralda estaban clavados en el suelo. Su cabello negro, suelto y corto, hasta la barbilla, brillaba de manera especial con la luz del sol y traía un vestido del color de sus ojos, con unas sandalias muy sencillas. Sus manitas estaban escondidas en su espalda y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Linda-le llamó la pecosa cuando la menor llegó a su lado-Preséntate por favor-los pómulos se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojitos vieron a su tía de forma suplicante-Por favor-repitió la mayor, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Mi…mi nombre es Anne Jaeger-se inclinó levemente-Mucho gusto-

Eren sintió una ternura increíble al escucharle y quiso estrecharla en sus brazos, sus manos cosquilleaban por cargarla, por acariciar sus mejillas y besar su frente. Levi por otro lado sentía que la respiración le faltaba y su cuerpo entero temblaba, quería llorar, porque su hija era hermosa.

-Anne… ¿Recuerdas la historia que les conté?-la nena le sonrió a su tía ampliamente asintiendo-Bien, ellos son Levi y Eren…-les señaló momentáneamente al mencionarlos-Tus padres-

Anne les miró asombrada, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, sus manos se volvieron puños y sus orbes acuosos.

-¿De…verdad?-preguntó con la voz quebrada y completamente inmóvil

-Sí, cielo-le empujó un poco para acercarla a sus padres

La pequeña pelinegra jugó con sus manos, bajando la mirada al suelo, estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa, quería hacer tantas cosas, pero intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué…por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó en voz baja, ahogando un hipido y levantando la mirada

No recibió respuesta inmediata, pero si sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban con fuerza y le pegaban a un cuerpo más grande. Miró al que su tía le había llamado Levi y sonrió, correspondiendo de inmediato, estar en los brazos de su madre era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Lo lamento-escuchó que la voz del pelinegro se quebró-Perdóname-

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, hundiéndola en el cuello de su madre, era tan cálido estará ahí, de repente el suelo desapareció de debajo de sus pies y se sintió en el aire. Se enderezó un poco y notó que la estaba cargando, sin aflojar ni un poco el agarre, acariciando con ternura sus cabellos. Ella se aferró a la camisa del mayor y esbozó una sonrisa, entre lágrimas. Se sentía inmensamente contenta.

Sintió una nueva caricia en su mejilla y llevó su mano a la de su padre que pasaba su pulgar con delicadeza por su pómulo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los esmeralda de su padre y ambos sonrieron, Eren se inclinó un poco y besó con ternura su frente.

Rouge les observó con una sonrisa, estaba contenta, finalmente el sueño de Anne de conocer a sus padres se había cumplido, el que le preocupaba ahora era Ace, porque ese niño era difícil, bastante.

Escucho unos pequeños pasos a su espalda, tragó saliva y volteo a ver al niño que veía toda la escena con atención, su cara no tenía ninguna expresión dibujada en ella. Le vio suspirar y dejar la leña que traía en el montón de siempre, se enderezó y se detuvo a su lado, tomando su mano, con fuerza. En el agarre, la doctora notó que él no estaba bien.

-Ace…-le llamó-Deberías ir…son…-el niño le interrumpió

-Sé quiénes son-dijo en voz alta, los ojos de la niña y los dos adultos se posaron en él, Eren dio un paso dispuesto a acercarse-Yo soy…Ace-se inclinó ligeramente, acto que detuvo de inmediato al castaño, que parecía completamente confundido-Que bueno que…estén aquí-dijo, aunque la oración sonaba un poco forzada-Anne-llamó a su hermana que no parecía comprender-Cuando termines aquí ¿Puedes darme una mano? Hoy me toca la cena-

-Pero Ace…-le reprendió ella, aun confusa-Ellos están…-

-Está bien, si no quieres ayudarme lo entiendo, yo…me las arreglare solo…-soltó la mano de su tía y después de una reverencia dio media vuelta y se alejó, entrando a la casa, despacio

Rouge y Mikasa intercambiaron una mirada, preocupadas, Anne frunció ligeramente el ceño por la actitud de su hermano. Levi volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas aglomerarse, el rechazo de su hijo era lo que más le había dolido hasta ahora. Jaeger miró la puerta confundido… ¿Por qué…? ¿Es que…? Resopló…no supo que pensar con claridad. La pecosa volvió sus labios una línea, y la asiática carraspeó, acercándose a ellos.

-Yo…llevaré sus caballos a un buen lugar para que descansen-dijo Ackerman, quitando las cosas que llevaban encima los caballos, para tomar sus riendas y jalarlos a la parte trasera de la casa

-Bueno-agregó Rouge, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente-Llevemos sus cosas adentro, deben estar cansados y con hambre-se acercó y ayudo a cargar algunas cosas

Los dos asintieron y acarrearon todo hacia el interior, Anne, en ningún momento, soltó la mano de su madre…

**-0-**

La cena pasó ese día sin ninguna anomalía, más que por Ace, que decidió tomar su cena en su habitación, a ambos padres les dolía en el alma su rechazo, y Mikasa y Rouge intentaron distraerles por todos los medios posibles. Anne, se dedicó esa tarde a platicar con sus padres sobre la forma en que habían llegado ahí y como les habían encontrado, sintiendo toda la historia muy interesante. Más tarde, la niña les llevó a la habitación que habían reservado solo para ellos y les hizo prometer que se levantarían temprano para ayudarle con el desayuno.

A la mañana siguiente, Rivaille abrió los ojos y estudió la habitación, el sol entraba por la pequeña rendija de la cortina y el cuarto era bastante amplio. Se enderezó y se puso de pie, estirándose, de inmediato escuchó el par de toquidos en la puerta, tan sutiles que fueron casi imperceptibles.

-Adelante-invitó y la puerta se corrió un poco, la cabecita de la pequeña Anne se asomó

-Buenos días-sonrió, un poco tímida y entró a paso lento

-Buenos días-respondió de inmediato, acercándose a ella y extendiendo los brazos, en seguida ella corrió hacia él y fue levantada en el aire, soltó una risita y lo abrazo, con fuerza, le gustaba que él le abrazara-¿Quieres que bajemos a hacer el desayuno?-se ofreció, pero la menor negó

-No te preocupes, tía Rouge ya lo hizo, con ayuda de Ace-

-¿Tu hermano ya se levantó?-

-Sip, él siempre se levanta temprano, desayuna y se va a jugar al bosque-

-¿Al bosque? ¿Solo? ¿No lo acompañas?-le interrogó, preocupado porque su hijo anduviera solo

-Algunas veces voy con él, pero hoy no quise…porque están aquí-respondió con simpleza haciendo que su madre esbozara una sonrisa amplia-¿Despertamos a papá?-preguntó viendo al castaño que aún dormía

-No-le respondió, acariciando su cabello-Déjalo descansar-

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor

-Entonces vamos a desayunar-

-Sip-

Salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y de inmediato el olor a comida les inundo el olfato. Olía delicioso, Mikasa estaba terminando de poner la mesa y Rouge entró con un sartén en la mano.

-Buen día-les saludo la pecosa

-Hola-dijo el ex sargento, tomando asiento sentando a la niña en sus piernas quien no le soltaba por nada-¿Y…Ace?-pregunto, buscándole con la mirada

-Salió-respondió simplemente la asiática, restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Salió?-

-Sí, todos los días va a jugar al bosque y regresa por la tarde a hacer sus obligaciones-explicó la doctora, con simpleza

-¿Le dejan ir solo al bosque?-preguntó con una ceja arqueada, claramente inconforme

-Conoce este bosque mejor que la palma de su mano-le dijo la pecosa, para tranquilizarle, pero no parecía convencido

-Puedo decirte donde esta-dijo la niña, aflojando el agarre, finalmente-Si quieres ir por él, pero debes ir con cuidado-su madre asintió y ella se puso de pie, jalándole al exterior

Le dio unas indicaciones, algunas advertencias sobre los animales que vivían por ahí y en donde debía encontrar a su hermano. Levi le preguntó si ella le acompañaría a lo que negó, diciendo que no le gustaba ir, porque estaba lejos y se cansaba rápido.

El pelinegro aceptó y comenzó a andar, pasando por las enormes raíces de los árboles, por un puente colgante que parecía bastante viejo pero resistente, y finalmente una pequeña pendiente. Conforme fue subiendo el sonido del mar se escuchaba más y más cerca. Hasta que le vió, estaba sentado casi en la orilla de la pendiente, le daba la espalda y estaba en completo silencio. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y le miró, buscando las palabras prudentes.

-Tía-habló Ace, ganándole, al parecer, pensaba que era o Mikasa o Rouge-Aprecio que hayas venido, pero preferiría estar solo-

-Yo no…-el pequeño cuerpo se tensó y de inmediato se irguió

-Lo…siento-dijo en voz baja, sin voltear-Realmente me gustaría estar solo-

-Lamento no poder complacerte-dijo, firme, aunque sentía que su cuerpo le temblaba, ¿Por qué se sentía tan difícil hablar con él?-Pero quiero hablar contigo-

El niño se rascó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo, haciendo una mueca, estaba nervioso, había imaginado eso de muchas maneras…pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-De acuerdo-asintió con la cabeza-Le escucho-

-Sé que tal vez…estés molesto-comenzó, aun sin estar del todo convencido-Y te entiendo, pero…-Ace volteó ligeramente y le vió de reojo

-¿De verdad lo entiende?-

-Lo intento-el niño regresó su vista al frente de nuevo y suspiró

-¿Por qué cree usted que estoy molesto?-Rivaille se mojó los labios y se acercó otro poco

-Porque nos tardamos demasiado-

-No es eso-se apresuró a responder el menor-Me alegra que usted este aquí-

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el mayor, extrañado-¿Quieres…contarme?-se aventuró, dando otro paso

-No creo que le guste lo que tengo que decir-dijo, soltando una risita melancólica-Pero si está dispuesto a escucharme se lo diré-

-Dime-el pequeño pelinegro abrió la boca, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras

-¿Qué me diría…si le digo que odio a Eren Jaeger?-

Sintió entonces que le faltó el aire por la pregunta, su mente quedó en blanco, a excepción por la pregunta que su hijo acababa de hacer ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó cuándo pudo volver a respirar

-Porque es su culpa-el niño encogió sus piernas y las abrazó, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas-Es su culpa que yo no crecí a su lado, señor Rivaille, es su culpa…que yo no sea normal-

-No, no es su culpa…-intentó convencerle-Sino fuera por él, ustedes no habrían nacido-

-Tal vez sí, si hubiese estado con alguien más, alguien…que si nos haya querido-

-Él los quiere-su tono de voz sonó completamente convencido-Los queremos-

-No lo encubra, señor Rivaille-las palabras del niño eran duras y verdaderas-Yo sé que él quería matarnos…Anne no lo sabe…porque habría sufrido mucho-el francés tragó saliva

-Es…complicado-

-Yo lo recuerdo-explicó en voz baja-A él, exigiendo que nos abortara-esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica-Y sé que tal vez está mal…pero yo no puedo perdonarlo-

-Él solo estaba confundido-intentó explicarle, parándose finalmente justo detrás de él

Ace suspiró y bajó la mirada, recargando su frente en sus rodillas, se sentía triste… ¿Su madre ahora lo querría? ¿Lo aceptaría ahora que sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a su progenitor? Sintió una mano en su cabello, acariciarle con ternura, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

-Lo que tienes que saber ahora-la voz de Levi le calmaba, cerró los ojos y disfruto el contacto-Es que ambos les amamos…mucho-

-Lo siento…pero no puedo aceptarlo, no a él-

-Está bien-aceptó su madre-No te sientas presionado-

-Lo lamento-se disculpó con la voz aún más baja-Solo le he traído problemas-se volteó, despacio, con cierto temor a ver al mayor a los ojos-¿Usted cree…que yo debí haber nacido?-Rivaille se vió sorprendido por la pregunta-Quiero decir, si hubiesen tenido solo a Anne…tendrían menos problemas y todo sería más fácil, ella es una buena niña…y los quiere a ambos-

-No te preocupes por eso, Ace-le dijo, acariciando su rostro, con ternura, su piel era suave y cálida-Tú y Anne están bien…tienes tanto derecho como ella-el niño le sonrió

-Es una buena persona…bastante amable-dijo, poniéndose de pie finalmente y estirándose, el que su madre le aceptara a pesar de lo que había dicho era como quitarse un peso de encima

Levi le observó y le sonrió, ampliamente, sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

-Te extrañe tanto-el menor se sorprendió por las palabras y sintió un nudo que se formaba en su garganta

-Lamento…haber sido grosero, antes-dijo bajando la mirada, el otro lanzó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-No importa, te pareces a mí en eso-

-¿Puedo…abrazarte?-preguntó sonrojado, Levi de inmediato notó el cambio en la forma en que le llamó, su sonrisa se amplió y se inclinó para quedar a su altura

-Ven aquí-le dijo, con los brazos abiertos, el niño no dudo ni un segundo y de inmediato se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su ropa

Se sentía genial estar en sus brazos, acomodó la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hablar con su madre, y el hecho de que le haya aceptado aun sabiendo que él no podía aceptar a su padre le alegraba bastante. Lanzó un pequeño bostezo y se enderezó momentáneamente.

-Deberíamos volver-sugirió, el mayor asintió y se puso de pie, a pesar de que no quería soltarle

Ace buscó su mano, y la estrechó con fuerza, levantó la mirada y le sonrió, ampliamente.

-¿Ya desayunaste?-preguntó

-No, Anne me dijo que ayudaste a Rouge a hacer el desayuno-comentó, siguiéndole el paso a su hijo

-Bueno-se sonrojo ligeramente-La verdad es que tía Rouge me ayudo, yo…hice el desayuno-

-Pues entonces apurémonos-le apremió el exsargento, tomándolo en brazos, sorprendiendo al menor, que lanzó una risita por las cosquillas que surgieron en su estómago por el acto repentino

-Es bueno tenerte aquí-admitió, abrazándole de nuevo

-Es bueno estar aquí-acarició su cabello y dio un par de palmadas en su espalda-Con ustedes-

**-0-**

Eren entró en la cocina y vio a Ace cortar las verduras, tragó saliva y se detuvo a su lado, comenzando a lavar las frutas que estaban en el fregadero.

-Mikasa me pidió que viniera a ayudarte-dijo, casual, el niño no respondió-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-El arroz se está remojando allí-señaló un molde-Puede hacer arroz frito-

El castaño asintió y comenzó a trabajar, el niño le dejo las verduras, bien ordenadas y cortadas en cuadros al lado de donde cocinaba, comenzando a cortar las frutas con cuidado.

-Me preguntaba si…después de comer…te gustaría acompañarme a ver el mar-

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo serio, sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que hacía

-¿Y cuándo termines…?-Ace lanzó un suspiro, un poco frustrado, interrumpiéndole

-Señor Jaeger-comenzó a hablar, con un tono bastante duro-No sé qué es lo que le hace pensar que quiero pasar tiempo con usted, así que creo que lo mejor será dejarlo claro de una vez…yo NO deseo pasar tiempo con usted-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el castaño, con el alma en un hilo

-¿De verdad quiere saber? ¿No le basta con lo que acabo de decir?-

-No, no me basta-dejo la cacerola de lado, terminando lo suyo-Porque lo que sea que te moleste, quiero remediarlo…eres mi hijo y yo te quiero-

-No me mienta, odio las mentiras-el niño le dio la espalda, cambiando de tareas, dejando la fruta en otro molde

-No estoy mintiendo, realmente te quiero…tú y Anne son muy importantes para mí-

-Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo, debería quedarse solo con Anne-su tono de voz sonaba bastante dolido-Que realmente lo considera un padre-frunció el ceño y dejó el cuchillo en la tina de los trastes sucios, comenzando a lavar los utensilios que estaba usando

-¿Estás diciendo que…?-

-Cada quién interpreta lo que oye como quiere-dijo severo, interrumpiéndole

-No puedo alejarme de ti-

-¿Por qué no? Seguro que al final no es tan difícil-

-Dejar que tú y Anne se fueran, fue lo más difícil que hice en toda mi vida-le contradijo de inmediato, queriendo corregir aquel pensamiento

-Y yo le creo ¿No?-terminó de lavar y dejó los trastes a que se secaran, volteando a verlo, con los brazos cruzados

-¿Estas intentando que te odie?-le preguntó con un tono de voz bastante amable, cosa que hizo enfadar un poco más al chico-Porque no vas a lograrlo por muy grosero que seas-

-No estoy intentando nada, así soy yo-

Ace se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, Eren suspiró y carraspeó.

-Siéntete libre de preguntar…o criticarme…yo entenderé-

-No lo sé-el niño también suspiro-Si realmente me quiere como dice…probablemente lo lastime-

-Puedes decirme-dijo el mayor, seguro, tragando saliva, se acercó un poco a su hijo e intentó poner una mano en su hombro, de inmediato, el menor se alejó

-No, no puedo-dijo finalmente, apretando los puños-Ya termine con lo mío, ¿Tiene algo más que decir? Tengo que hacer otras cosas-Eren negó-Con permiso, entonces-dijo caminando a la salida

-Lo siento-dijo de inmediato el castaño, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse-En serio, perdón-el pelinegro frunció más el ceño

-Disculpa no aceptada-dijo firme, en voz alta y salió rápidamente de la cocina

Jaeger se quedó ahí, solo, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía y le dolía en el alma las palabras de su hijo. Sus ojos escocieron y lanzó un suspiro, dando media vuelta…necesitaba estar un momento solo.

* * *

**Asjsdsdjdsfskj el pinche Karma Eren! Jodido mocoso! Te lo mereces! xD jajaja okayy no, espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi xD y estoy contenta porque acabo de subir otro fic :3 se llama "The Monster" y es riren, es AU seguro les gusta x3 buaaano contesto reviews y perdón por no contestar los del cap pasado (me siento mejor! X3 la medicina y la adrenalina son hermosos xD)**

_**Charlie cascarudo san: **_**jajaja okay, espero este te guste igual x3 bye!**

_**ShioriOrihara: **_**Train es un amor! Me casaré con él porque Levi es de Eren xD, ya se reencontraron! Y pffff amo a Ace x3 ese niño es hermoso! Jajaja bueno, nos leemos el lunes bye!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**asdjhsadgajsh eres un amor (me dijo cariño x3 (se emociona porq le digan cariño jaja)) ya se vieron con sus hijitos! X3 tan hermosos Anne y Ace, aquí la conti, nos leemos el lunes y la droga pa' dormir los ojos es genial! (neta! No siento mi ojo cuando me la pongo jajaja) bye-bye~!**

_**Atzuko-san: **_**jajaja pero poq? Si asi es mas divertido xD te gusto la conti? Quedo linda :D te mando un abrazo y nos leemos el lunes, bye!**

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**se reencontraron! Ace no quiere a Eren! Margooooot! Perdón que estén cortitos pero buaaano, espero que aun asi valgan la pena :) nos leemos el lunes bye!**

**Buaaaaano, me despido y les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos apretadotes jaja **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
